Forbidden Thoughts
by outkasthpfanatic
Summary: Draco was assigned a task: to play a role in Hermione Granger's life. But what will he do when he feels like he isn't acting anymore? 7th year. HBP non-compliant.
1. A great start !

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine :(**

**A/N: The plot has been over-used but i do hope you enjoy! I finally posted this story! Yay for me… I was kinda thinking if I should.. And I finally decided to try.. whee.. Well I hope you enjoy… And please review**

Chapter 1

"Wow! Mum! Dad! Thanks!" These words echoed inside her head. She looked at the pendant she received from her parents this summer. Inside the pendant was their family picture. They weren't moving, there was no magic in the photo except for their precious smiles. Hermione preferred muggle photos. Why? Because she believes that once a moment has gone by, it can never be brought back... That's what makes these muggle pictures thrilling, only the persons present can relive the memory, if they cherish it...

She glanced at the muggle world one last time and entered the barrier between her family's world and her world...

"Hermione!" yelled two red heads and a raven-haired boy...

"Gin! Ron! Harry!" She said as she hugged the three. "Oh how I missed you! So how was your summer?"

"Harry spent the last two weeks at the burrow..." Ron offered.

"Great..." She replied.

"So how was yours 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"It was great too... We went to Rome... Mum and Dad took me.. As a reward.." She said.

"For?" Harry asked

"For being... uh... 1st last year..." She said shyly. Though Hermione's knowledge was unrivaled, she would never brag about it... Let alone flaunt it to everyone. Unlike some people like Malfoy... Speaking or rather thinking of the devil...

Thud

"Watch it mudblood, I don't want filth on my clothing..." Malfoy yelled.

"Shut it Ferret..." Ginny defended...

"And who says I'm talking to you Weaslette? You're not a mudblood you blood-traitor, you and your family..."he said hastily.

"Watch it, arrogant pure blooded git... Who says you have the right to label each and every person here?"

But before a fight could initiate, McGonagall came to the middle... "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger... What inappropriate behavior! Being heads and all... This is not what I expect from you... Now, if you please proceed to the Head Compartment where I shall give you the instructions... Good day, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." Then McGonagall left.

"You're—Head girl?" Ron asked in disbelief...

The others looked at him as if he had grown an extra head...

"Duh weasley... Why even a five year old can tell... And please stop gaping, you look like a psychotic goldfish.."

Ron closed his mouth and blushed... "I wasn't asking Malferret..."

"I was just telling you, dunderhead..." He said coolly

"Stop it... Ronald, yes, I am head girl... And guys I better go... See you..." She hugged them (Malfoy made a disgusted face). And then she turned to Malfoy... "Malfoy"

"Granger"

And they proceeded to the Head Compartment.

"Okay, so this is the Heads Compartment..." McGonagall started

"Obviously..." Draco muttered under his breath

"I didn't quite catch that, Mr. Malfoy, care to share what you were muttering?"McGonagall asked him...

He heard Hermione snicker... The little bitch...

"Nothing... Pro-fe-ssor.." He answered coldly... _How dare that bat indignify him... Especially in front of the dirty blood..._

"Alright, and Ms. Granger, care to tell us what is it that you find rather entertaining?" She asked Hermione.

It was Draco's turn to smirk...

That stupid smirk! When I get my hands on him, I'll wring his neck 

"Nothing professor, nothing at all..."

"Alright, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, as heads I want you to settle your differences..."

"Settle our differences!" They said at the same time...

"Will you please calm yourselves... It's not like I'm asking you to be best friends..." The professor said sarcastically. "All I want is for you to be civil to each other... Now, after the feast you shall meet with the headmaster... Good day." And then she left...

"Settle our differences? I think Professor McGonagall is going bonkers ... For once, I disagree with her..." Hermione mumbled.

"And for once, I agree with you..." Malfoy said coolly.

She gave her the coldest glare she could muster. And she sat on the seat. Draco sat opposite her. She stared at the scenery outside, to avoid his cruel eyes and further insults.

Draco's POV

I'm bored... I need entertainment... But what..? Think, Draco, think... AHAH! He looked at Granger and saw a diary on her lap. I'll snatch it from her once she isn't looking or better... once she's asleep... hehe

Once Hermione dosed off, Draco carefully took the diary without waking her up... And the whole scheme went out smoothly, Draco wasn't in slytherin for nothing...

And he turned to a random page and read an entry...

_Dear Diary_ (Aww! Gross! Too girly...)

_Tonight, well, I felt uh... different_ (you are different! Sheesh. You're a freak hehe). _Viktor's eyes were on me. He told me that he loved me_ _and that he needed me_ (Oh gimme a break! They didn't even get to know each other! All krummy-wummy wants is a good shag. HAH!)

_But, we both know we couldn't continue a long distance relationship, so we decided that tonight would be our last night... _(Oh my god...! They shagged!) _So he took me to his room in the Durmstrang territories and_ (No way!) _we ate dinner, then at the end of the night_ (Seriously... This entry is awfully disturbing... I thought even Granger wouldn't write such 'passionate' moments! Yuck) But before he could read the rest a hand snatched the diary...

End of Draco's POV

**A/N2: So? How was it? Heehee.. Review review…**


	2. b0redom leads to what?

disclaimer: HP.. sadly... not mine..

A/N: Here's chapter 2.. enjoy!

Chapter 2

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing with my diary...?"

"Uh.." He pretended to think deeply "I was eating it Granger..." He said sarcastically...

"Were you so broke, you had to go this low?" Hermione asked seriously

"Duh. Granger... I was kidding ok? What else would I be doing with your diary? Of course I—"

"You did what! Don't tell me you read it!"

"Well that's the point of a diary isn't it? To be read?"

"Which part!"

"You and krum's 'moment... Unfortunately I never got to finish... But I knew what happened in the end..." He gave her a knowing look and her eyes widened... "Never knew you had it in you Granger..."

"We didn't! Oh the nerve..."

"You did! Admit it"

"No!"

"Yes..."

"No in Hell's way"

"Wow Granger, you cuss too? You should've been in Slytherin... Granger, you never cease to amaze me..."

She blushed... "No we didn't... He just gavemeakissonthecheek..."

"I didn't catch that..."

"I said he just gave me a kiss on the cheek! Happy! And why am I telling you this? You read my diary! That's invasion of privacy!"

But suddenly Draco burst out laughing... "he gave you a—peck?---on the cheek? and I assume it was your first?"

Hermione was so angry... "YES IT WAS" and she left the compartment with a black-eyed Malfoy...

"Stupid bloody ferret..." Hermione muttered under her breath...

"Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked

"Ronald, do I look like okay!"Hermione replied...

"Sheesh Hermione, Ron was just trying to help..." Harry said...

When Hermione cooled down, "Oh Ron I'm so sorry... It's just Ferret was annoying the hell out of me..."

Ron was not speaking...

"Ron, are you mad at me?"

"Do I look like I'm not pissed at you?"He said hastily

Hermione was hurt but she knew Ron felt the same when she told him that... But Ron felt guilty...

"Hermione... Okay, so I forgive you... Now you know how it feels? It's just everytime you're mad, you release it all on me..."

"Sorry.."

"Apology accepted, now let's eat I'm starvin'.."

After the headmaster's speech the heads were introduced in front and then were asked to stay behind, to be directed to their common room...

"Unitas..." And the portrait, with two roses, one white one red twirled around each other, opened. "This will be your quarters for the rest of the year... A common room, with a mini living room and a kitchenette. You have your own dormitories with a bathroom adjoining the two. These are just some of the privileges of being Heads... At least years of hard work paid off... Please make yourselves comfortable... I shall now leave you to unpack. Oh and Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, congratulations in making heads... Good night" Dumbledore ended his speech and looked at them both with a twinkle in his eye...

Hermione's eyes roamed around the room. It was astounding. There was a fire place in front of the cream colored couches. 'Oh good... Neutral...' Hermione thought. At the side was a shelf filled with books. Draco snickered, he knew books excited the mudblood. At the other side was a kitchenette, a small fridge and a table for two. It also has a counter with a sink. There was a stair which led straight to the bathroom... It also separated the path to their respective rooms.

"Never seen a room like this before, Mudblood? But of course, Weasley couldn't even afford the carpeting..."He asked...

"Shut up Malfoy... What's up with the 'Weasley is poor while I'm a snotty filthy rich pure blood' attitude?"

"Nothing really...I was just stating the OBVIOUS..."

"Stop tormenting me and my friends you—you—bastard! I hate you Malfoy... I hate you I hate you... And have you heard?... I hate you..." She then went to her room...

Draco was having the time of his life... What does he have that only he can go under her skin like that? He was enjoying tormenting her... She wasn't like any other girl... Yepp, Granger wasn't typical, she was unique... She was strong... But pretty soon, I'll break her... I want to see Mudblood Granger cry... That would be a sight... And if Draco only went inside her room, he would see that his wish came true... She was crying...

Hermione saw her room decorated with the house colors... She unpacked her clothes magically and put them on her wardrobe... She charmed her books to stack up on her study area... Then she charmed her accessories to go to their respective places in the vanity... After unpacking her clothes, she opened the bathroom and hot steam came out... She saw Draco brushing his teeth, with nothing but a towel...

Too cliché but Hermione did the most cliché thing, she blushed...

"Like what ya see Granger? Oh and Granger, do you happen to know the word 'knock'?"

"I didn't come in intentionally Malfoy... I'm not like one of your fan girls throwing themselves to you..."

"Oh... SO you admit that I'm charming?"

"I never said that!"

"Then why the hell would I have bloody fan girls if not for my charming looks...?"

"They're your fans because you have a very inflated ego..." And then she left...

"Tut tut... One day Granger... You shall admit how handsome I am and then you'll be screaming my name..."

"I heard that ferret..."

"Bloody hearing she got there..."

"Still heard that Malfoy... And please refrain from talking to your egoistical self... Others might think you've gone bonkers..."

Draco sighed... He loved tormenting the mudblood... She always has a witty comeback...

When he went to his room, Hermione came in... She immediately locked the doors with a very powerful charm...

"Sheesh... She thinks I'll barge in on her naked... Nope.. Wouldn't dream of it.."

"Ferret shut up..."

"Her hearing's like a radar..." he whispered to himself...

"No it's not! Just shut up ferret..."

Draco went to his wardrobe and searched for his clothes

"Okay, what to wear... oh yeah.. the typical... boxers... with house colors... and white shirt..."

He went down to the common room... He was bored... He wished the mudblood would finish fast so they could have another go at bickering.

"What to read? Hmm... Evening prophet? Boorring... My 'cutieful' (he said this mimicking Pansy's squeal) pink diary with annoying little girly ribbons? Too girly... Quibbler?Too weird... Wait! Pink diary... Yeah! Granger's diary..."

A/N: waddya think? review pleasie.. gives the puss-in-boots look thanks Oh so much...

outkasthpfanatic


	3. the flicker in her eyes

Disclaimer: (a new way of presenting the disclaimer) HPJK JK ≠me, therefore HP ≠ me.. got it? c:

A/N: Here's the 3rd chapter finally.. thanks for the reviews.. YAY! Enjoy c:

Chapter 3

Today's entry...dundundundun

"_Dear Diary! I really liked the head's compartment... especially my room... I appreciate the fire place, though I wish Ron and Harry were here... Oh and ferret and I have a common bathroom... And I walked in on him... He was topless..._ (HAH! THAT WAS INTENTIONAL HEHE)"

But before he got to her priceless reaction, "accio diary!"

"What the hell..."

"Having another go with my diary! You bloody ferret!"

"Don't worry smart arse... I didn't read your diary... It would be like, boring my poor beautiful self to death... Oh and Granger... Like your pajamas... hehe... You look se-xy..." And he winked at her... She blushed but of course the ferret was insulting her... Stupid ferret... She was wearing a long cotton nightie with cute little frogs on it... Stupid stupid git...

"You sleeping already? Hehe... But I guess you should... you look bushed... get it bushed? Haha"

"Shut up ferret face... Of course I get your stupid gobbledygook joke... A joke about my hair! I know I know..."

"ding ding... 10 points for gryffindor... You know Grangerrr, there is a shorter term for stupid gobbledygook joke... Why even Crabbe could answer that... And that honey, is what we call a corny joke... Now I'm off Granger..."

"I don't care Malfoy... And please be Uncareful... I'd be lucky enough if you got swallowed by the giant squid... But that couldn't happen..."

"And why not, pray tell?"

"Be-caussse, it's cannibalism Ho-neyyy... Your egoistical head is as big as the giant squid's... Bye ho-neyyy..."

She was annoying the hell out of Draco... But Draco always has a witty comeback... "You know, ho-neyyy, your se-xy nightie turns me on... Get all the rest you need 'coz you won't be sleeping tonight..." He winked at her again and she blushed...

"You and your stupid innuendos..." She muttered as Draco exited the portrait...

Hermione went back to her room tidied herself and fixed her room... 'Why in Merlin's name did I wear this stupid nightie? I wasn't even going to sleep yet...' She changed her clothes into something more decent... She wore a sleeveless blue blouse and a white peddle... Hermione spent the day reading... She was beginning to fall asleep when she saw Draco and a girl snogging outside...

"Malfoy you git! Get a room will you..."

The two stopped snogging... And the girl, a Ravenclaw, blushed furiously...

"Actually Granger, we were just about to get one..." He said with a smirk...

"First of all Malfoy, as Head boy, you are not allowed to do such... And you, Ms.."

"Marshalls..." She was so ashamed

"Ms. Marshalls, do you wish that your misbehavior today reach your head of house's ears?" She asked with authority

"Of course n-not..." She answered with shame

"Rita, I'm sorry... Maybe some other time... Unfortunately... There are too many interruptions..."He glared daggers at Hermione...

"yeah..." And she ran out...

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked.

"What the hell was what? And hey shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"You just undignified me in front of another person..." He was seething...

"So what? You deserved that..."

"Shut up bitch! Just because you don't have a romantic life doesn't mean you have to ruin mine!" Draco was livid...

Hermione was insulted... Draco Malfoy crossed the line... She was enraged... "Why do you care about my romantic life? Seeing as I have none doesn't give you the right to rub it on my face! At least, I wait Malfoy... I wait... Unlike you, who would shag anything with a skirt..." And then she ran off...

Draco could not believe Granger just said that... Hermione on the other hand was crying... AGAIN!... 'I thought we were finally tolerating each other... I mean he still insults me but not with the mudblood-calling, then he has to ruin it all by saying a retort that was just too damn personal.'

The rest of the week was uneventful, aside from the constant bickering of Draco and Hermione. They had gone back to square one... Or maybe worse... When they were with their friends, they would constantly throw evil gazes at each other. Their still developing civility was crushed into a thousand pieces.

One night, as Hermione was studying for transfiguration, Draco passed by her to get something from beside her but unfortunately he knocked all her books out…

Hermione was livid… "You did that on purpose!"

"Did not, mudblood!"

"Did too, ferret! You did that on purpose you—"

"I.DID.NOT."

"Pick those up!"

"I will do no such thing!"

Hermione was so enraged, she approached him to smack his face, but poor Granger never saw where she was heading to, she stumbled on her books and landed ON TOP of him…

Hermione's heart pounded fast and she tried her hardest to calm her nerves down. They were two inches away, two inches… And that was too much… Too freakin' much… And the damn bastard even had the guts to come closer… And closer and closer… TOO close… They were too close, Malfoy could count her eyelashes… He looked her in the eyes, as if searching her soul and then, he stood up and Hermione looked at him as he said, "I should've known Granger, YOU fancy me…" And he left with the damnable smirk plastered on his face…

Hermione shouted after him, "No I don't! I loathe you, I am disgusted with you, I—arggh…" She stopped shouting, because she knew it was pointless, he was already in his bloody room…

Draco was on his bed, and he thought of the recent events… He doubted whether he could accomplish "THE TASK…" She loathed him with a passion… She would never consider him, but Draco saw a slim chance, the moment he saw the flicker in her eyes during their recent "**encounter**."

A/N: I'm so sorry for the 0h-so-slow update.. it's because there's a new policy in the house, internet not allowed on weekdays.. argghh.. and with the 0h-so-many school works and the pressures of life as a seni0r, the updates lessen.. but I shall make it up to yah… I promise.. Now be dearies and review! Thanks in advance…


	4. the damned hawk!

**DISCLAIMER: HARRY POTTER shall be mine, NAH… **

A/N: See! I told yah I'd be making it up to yah.. Here's the next chapter… tada..

Chapter 4

Draco was bored of the usual morning breakfast, until he saw _it… _The damned hawk!

'shoot! A bloody letter from my father...' he thought

_Draco, _

_Meet me. NOW_

_Your Father,_

_LM_

They had a secret meeting place where he and his father constantly met… He does not know how his father manages to enter Hogwarts secretly, but deatheaters will be deatheaters… And when he arrived at his destination...

"Draco"

"Yes father?" Draco responded robotically. He was more of a disciplinarian than a father to him.

"I trust you remember about your task"

"I do..."

"I do not see progress boy..."

"She is still unwilling..."

"Foolish boy... She is, because you drive her away."

"But fa— ahhh" Draco was hit with the crucio...

"Is that screaming I hear? No foolish boy of mine is weak enough to scream!" And he casted the spell with more force

Draco silently fought the urge to scream. It hurt a lot... But if he screams, he'll make it ten times worse... Stupid father... Stupid task... Stupid Voldemort...

"Now get up boy! Do not let anyone see you. It is nighttime but Filch and his filthy feline might be lurking around." His father commanded.

Draco immediately got up. But as he got farther from his father, he finally showed how weak his body had become... He managed to carry himself to the common room... "Uni—ta—ss"

The portrait opened, and once it closed, he collapsed on the floor... The last thing he heard was the voice of a certain stubborn bushy-haired Gryffindor.

A/N: Told yah… I know, I know.. ever-so-short.. not worthy to be called a chappy? But it is a chapter… But I guess it's better this way huh? Two updates in a day? Nice.. although this chap was short, like they say, "God blesses those who wait.." Well maybe if you all be g0od pe0ple and hit the purple button that says review, I might give you a chappy that's a tad-bit longer… **hint hint**

**MUCH LOVE,**

**OUTKASTHPFANATIC**


	5. introduction to 'The task'

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter & it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling.. n0t mine.. :c**

**A/N: Okay, so i'm really sad coz only 2 people reviewed last time, i was really eager to upload chapters but since there were only 2 reviewers, which i would like to thank oh so much (Missblondie & the.princess29), i got really discouraged.. but as they say, look at the bright side huh? At least two people reviewed! c: s0.. 0n with the story**

Chapter 5

Hermione's POV

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Draco!"She rushed to his aid...

"Gran-gerrr"

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

He didn't answer...

"I should bring you to the Hospital Wing..."

"No Granger! Don't... If you bring me there then I'm as good as dead..."

"Okay, but promise to tell me what happened."

"Okay--Okay--I bloody promise..." He said hastily. He knew he shouldn't get help from her, but he has no choice so he swallowed his pride...

"Mobilicorpus!" And his body was levitated. She brought him to her room because she didn't know his password.

When they got there, Hermione immediately set out some of her healing potions.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere..."

She took off his shirt...

"Oh my god!..." She saw his bruises...

"I—think-- I broke--- my--arm blade..."

"I—I—don't have skelegrow or whatever potion heals bones..." She said panicky...

"I—have one—at my room..."

"What's your password..?"

"Viperus"

She ran to his room and said "Viperus"

His door opened and she looked for it... It would take her too long so she just muttered, "Accio skelegrow!"

The skelegrow potion immediately flew to her...She caught it then ran to Draco...

After she healed some of his wounds... He regained some energy and he was able to talk properly now.

"You okay now?" She asked...

"Yeah... Thanks..."

"Never in my life did I imagine you thanking me..."

"Let's keep it a secret..."

"Anyways... You promised to tell me..."

"Oh yeah... But please Granger... This NEVER gets out of the room okay?"

"Mum's the word..."

"Wha-at?"

"It's a muggle term... Okay I promise..."

"Sheesh... Don't ever use muggle on me..."

She went silent ...She was obviously hurt...

"Okay, okay I'm sorry... It's just I don't like to be talked to with errr those terms, 'coz I don't understand... Okay?"

"Accepted..."

"I received a letter from my father... He called me down... When I went there... He got livid because he got bad news so he put the cruciatus curse on me... I screamed so he added more intensity... Then he kicked me on the shoulder blades... That's about it... Satisfied?"

She wasn't answering, "Granger? Oh no... Please don't cry... That's just... I don't want sympathy... okay?"

She nodded her head... "So thanks... I could've died had it not been because of you..."

"You're welcome..."

"So could we at least try to be civil now?"

"As long as you don't try prying into my love life again..."

"Okay..."

"And don't ever bring girls here..."

"..."

"Malfoy?"

"Alright alright" He said impatiently...

"So I guess I should leave you now... I'll just sleep at the common room..."

"No... Sleep here..."

"What?"

"Beside me..."

She was thinking about it deeply

"Oh c'mon Granger, it's not like I'm gonna take advantage of you or something... Merlin... Look at my state..."

She was blushing in the dark... "Okay..."

She faced the other side while Draco faced the ceiling...

'I did this for my task. I will gain her trust...'

On the other far side, Hermione was thinking too...

'Lucius is very evil... At least now, we will try to be civil... I wonder why Malfoy decided to? I just hope he isn't using me.'

When morning came... Hermione woke up with no one beside her...

He must've left already...

"Typical..." She muttered...

"What's my schedule today hmmm?"

_Herbology_

_Ancient Runes_

_Potions_

_Advanced Arithmancy_

FREE 

"Whee... I have free..."

Then she went to the bathroom, showered and got ready for classes...

She went to the Great Hall and met up with Ginny, Ron and Harry...

"Hey guys..." She greeted. The three were in deep conversation about quidditch.

"Hey 'mione" They greeted then went back to their deep conversation... Hermione of course could not relate to quidditch so she just conversed with Neville.

After eating, "Uh guys... I gotta go now... What are your classes?"

She asked the three...

"Bye... just ask Neville... We have the same classes..."Then they went back to their conversation.

"Uhmm, Neville? What are your classes?"

"Uh—here..." He handed her the schedule.

_Divination_

_FREE_

_Potions _

_History of Magic_

"Guess I'll see you in potions... Thanks Neville..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the only class that we have in common... bye" Then she went on her way...

"Not with the trio... Are you?"

"Mal—f"

"nope... It's me Zabini... Malfoy's still eating..."

"Oh..."

"Gotta go, Granger..."

"Uh... Nice meeting you?" She said more to herself than to Blaise.

"Pleasure's mine..."

Hermione headed to the greenhouse... But she still had 15 minutes so she walked to the lake first... She thought things out... She couldn't help but feel a little left out... But she shrugged it off away...

'Guess everything'll be back to normal... Maybe it's because quidditch is nearing...' So she just enjoyed the wind and left...

Herbology and Ancient Runes were uneventful... It was potions that bugged the hell out of her...

She and Malfoy walked to Potions because they had the same classes, for "inter-house unity." When they got there, Draco went to his place at the back... And she proceeded to her seat... But found it **_OCCUPIED_**.

"Uh, Hermione? Why are you here?" Asked Ron...

The occupant of her seat was GINNY!

"Uh, Ron, I believe this is my seat!" She asked quite annoyed...

"Hermione, the 6th years have Advanced Potion, and I kinda sat beside them 'coz we thought you were seating with Ferret, as heads... But if you want, I'll just find another uh-unoccupied seat..."

"No need Ginny... I'll just sit with Malfoy..."She said with a smile but inside she was seething...

"Malfoy can I sit beside you?"She asked through gritted teeth...

"Someone's not in a good mood today..." He said in a singsong voice...

She sat down. Draco did not open the topic about the trio... It would destroy his plan... But he saw her crying...

"Here..." He handed her a handkerchief.

"Thanks..." She mumbled...

**A/N: so there.. hehee.. hope y'all like it.. thanks to those who reviewed.. it means s0 much..**

**much love,**

**outkasthpfanatic**


	6. going beyond

**Disclaimer: aww men... this sucks.. f0r the 6th time.. (this being my 6th chapter) _i d0 not own harry p0tter... arggh.._ **

**A/N: okay, s0 here g0es...**

Chapter 6

After potions, the NEW TRIO left...

Hermione was so much disappointed. It was her free time, she didn't want to go back to the common room so she just went to the quidditch pitch... The wind was strong... She felt the need to cry again... She was helpless and alone... She had no one to talk to... Her friends left her... She had no friends at all... None at all...

"Oy, Granger..."

"Malfoy..." She saw him up on a broom.

He descended. "Are you following me?" He asked with a smirk...

"No..." She said smiling.

"Okay... At least you smiled... And the best part is, it's because of me..." He smiled sincerely.

"Uh—thanks?"

"For?"

"Being here..."

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked sincerely...

"I guess..."

"So what about?" He asked.

"Have you ever felt that you were an outcast?" She asked

"Loads of times... Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's what I feel now..."

"Huh?"

"Ron, Harry, they--, I think they replaced me... with Ginny..."

"Uh—Friendship problems..."

"Yeah... Seeing as they are all interested in quidditch, they talk about it most of the time... I feel alone... So much"

"Oh..."

"That's not all... At potions, Ginny... She took my seat..."

"I thought Weaslette was a 6th year?"

"She is... But they have advanced classes now..." She added sadly, "And you know what's worst?"

He let her continue...

"I don't have friends anymore... I don't stay at the common room so, because they've left me... I can never find friends... That's all..."

"Granger... I'm sorry..."

"Are you sorry for me?"

"Nope... I'm sorry I don't know what to say... Honestly... I've never done this before... You know... Listening to problems and giving advices... I'm never good at that..."

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"Again, I wanna thank you for just being there... I don't want advices, all I need is a good listener... You know, when you're with Harry & Ron, and you tell them this, they'll react immediately... Sometimes, you're more mature than they are..." she said honestly.

"Hey, wanna ride the broom with me?"

"No... Please... I hate flying..."

"Oh c'mon Granger... Just try..."

"NEVER!"

"I promise it'll be relaxing... It will calm you more..."

"I might fall..."

"I won't let you fall Granger..."

Somehow, his words assured her...

"Promise?"

"Promise..."

-----

When they rose, Hermione squeezed Draco... She had never flown for ages already... She rose up with Draco... She was too scared, she stifled a scream...

"Merlin Granger, you're gonna squeeze all the oxygen out of me..."

"Uh—sorry" So she loosened her grip...

"So you see it?"

"Yeah, absolutely beautiful..."

Draco knew her eyes were closed but he still played along...

"What do you see?"

"The uh castle so beautiful..."

"Open your eyes Granger..."

"How did.. Wait my eyes are open!"

"No they're not…"

"How sure are you?"

"101 sure..."

"Prove it..."

"Describe the scenery..."

"It's uh... Beautiful and high..."

"Granger, we're on top of Hagrid the big oaf--Gamekeeper's Cabin..." He quickly covered up his mistake, fearing that it might interfere with the plans…

"Oh..." She was too absorbed with the new feeling of the open wind that she never heard Draco's mistake…

Though Draco couldn't see her, he knew she was blushing because of shame...

"Next time, choose who you lie to... Piece of advice, never ever lie to a slytherin..."

Though Hermione couldn't see, she felt a smirk growing on Malfoy's face...

"Are you smirking at me Malfoy?"

"Yes, mother..." He chuckled...

"I am—WHOA!" They rose higher...

"Granger please open your eyes..."

When she did, she saw the scenery... It was great...Up above, she could see the beautiful castle, the busy students, the greenhouse… Everything was pretty, and Hermione loved the view from up above.

"WOW..."

Draco knew she opened her eyes...

"Why are you afraid of flying?"

"UH—I think it was during first year, when I practiced alone in the pitch... I fell... I broke my arm... And from that day on, I swore never to ride a bloody broomstick..."

Draco chuckled...

"How about you? Why do you love flying and quidditch so much?"

"It's the best..." Then he continued. "You see, quidditch isn't just a game, it's a passion... The zooming bludgers, the snitch, the quaffles, quidditch is exciting... When you're up there, and you hear the cheering of the crowd, it's glorious... " He said deeply absorbed in the sensation of the wind.

Hermione saw how Draco, like Harry and Ron, was obsessed with the game... But she let him continue... Draco never talked about his life before...

"And when you see the snitch, the adrenaline overflows... And when you catch it... priceless..."

"Wow..." Was all that she could say...

"You understand what I'm saying?" Draco asked surprised. He thought he bored her to death.

"Yes..."

"You do? I mean, whenever I talk about quidditch with Parkinson and Bullstrode, they'd talk about other things..."

"I understand... I mean it's like the passion I have for books..." She thought he'd laugh but he didn't so she continued... "Passion is such a strong word, but that's what I feel for books..."

"Bookworm..." he chuckled... but she knew he was kidding.

"Quidditch-addict..." She chuckled and so did he...

"You know, Ms. Granger, I feel sorry for the man who'll marry you..."

"And why is that Mr. Malfoy?" She asked trying to sound strict but he knew she was kidding.

"'Coz he'd have to contend with a library, for your attention..." He said... And they both laughed...

After they spent the whole break together up in the air...

"Guess it's time to go back huh?" Draco asked...

"Yeah..."

As they got down... Hermione wanted to thank him so much. Flying did ease her stresses and worries in life.

"Uhmm... Malfoy... Thanks so much..."

"Not a big deal, Granger..."

She smiled at him... One of her sincerest and then left...

Draco was dazed... Did he actually have a civil conversation with Granger?

Then, he too went inside…

The plan was going well…

-----

During the rest of the week, Hermione was left out by Harry and Ron.

"Granger…" Draco found her again, alone at the library…

"Hmmm?" She asked without looking at him…

"Is this seat taken?" He asked with a smirk…

Hermione shook her head…

"What are ya reading?" He asked.

"Hogwarts a History…"

"So, how's it going with your problem?" He asked full of concern.

She put her book down and for the first time since their encounter, she looked interested.

"Still the same… Malfoy, I don't know what to do…" She said sadly…

"Oh… Granger... Listen, I hate to say this, but why don't you talk to them—er… Tell them what you feel…"

"Am I hearing this from Draco Malfoy?" She asked in disbelief…

He rolled his eyes at her… "Granger, come with me…"

"Where to?" She asked him

"Just come…" He told her hastily

"Easy there hothead…"

"What did you just call me?"

And Draco and Hermione went to the lake…

This was off to a new start…

But two concealed eyes followed where the two were going…

**A/N: okie, if Draco is t0o OOC, well the explanation behind that is b/c... He has a task... & his 'OOCness' is s0 required.. s0 three guesses on what the task is (i know you know already but i won't mind if y0u gave me s0me feedbacks though..)? Please leave c0mments, suggestions, anything... Heehee.. i am so desperate to know if there are still people who read my story.. thanks.. c:**

P.S.

im n0t kidding.. c:

**the desperate outkasthpfanatic who desperately wants to know if there are still kind s0uls who read her work.. **


	7. too many questions, few answers

**Disclaimer: Potter & related insignia, not mine.. BAH!**

**A/N: The 7th chapter c:**

**dedicated to all my reviewers, (even the readers who are too lazy to review, but i encourage you to.. c;) **

**particularly one reviewer who has supported me all throughout... **

**From the beginning, she has been with me... the.princess29.. love yah!**

**Chapter 7**

At potions time…

Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron's seat, and there Ginny was… They were still engaged in a deep conversation… Hermione had enough… She approached their seat…

Draco looked over at Potter and Weasel's seat… Then he saw a very flustered-looking Granger… This would be loads of fun…

----

"Ginny, you are on my seat…" She said through gritted teeth…

Ginny looked at her as if she had grown an extra head…

"Go sit with Malfoy, Hermione…" She said in a bossy manner…

"NO…" Ginny was startled by her response… "This is my seat Ginny, they are my friends, and you are taking over my life!"

"How dare you accuse me of such Hermione!"

"Don't you Hermione me, Weasley…"

Harry and Ron were both taken aback…

"Malfoy's snobby attitude finally rubbing on you?" Ginny asked snidely

"Maybe… But at least he isn't a snake, and at least he isn't a backstabbing traitor who doesn't give a damn about his other friends… Unlike you Ginny… I had enough coping up with you! And you, Harry and Ron… How come you never even noticed that I was hurting!"

Then Ginny surprised them…

"Granger, you're not wanted here anymore… I check their lessons, and your assistance isn't needed anymore… They don't need you to check their essays anymore, so run away… You have no use anymore…"

Ginny's words stung… "That was so low Ginny…"

Ginny thought Hermione was gonna cry and break down…

"Well, I hope you become happy, bitch…" And Hermione took a flask filled with a potion and spilt it on Ginny's skirt…

Ginny stood up… "Oh!" Then she looked at Hermione

And Hermione did the most surprising thing of the day…

Hermione Granger smirked…

A malfoy-worthy smirk…

Then the class was startled even more when she sat beside Malfoy and smirked at each other…

_----_

_Great Granger! That was real good_

Hermione smiled at what he wrote…

_Malfoy's snobby attitude's finally rubbing on me… ;)_

Draco rolled his eyes at her response…

_But of course, you learned from the best… ;)_

Hermione chuckled at his reply

_Oh oh… Snape's coming… bye :_

_Goodbye to you too… Ms. bossy-boots… and again congratulations…_

_Hothead… Don't get started with me now… xX_

_Bye…_

And Hermione didn't understand why she felt a little disappointment when he had to end their note-passing session… All because of the slimy greasy-haired potions master…

----

"Class dismissed…" Snape said in a snatched tone

Hermione stood up, but she saw that Draco already left… She was kind of hurt by this… _Oh, but it is not his obligation now, is it?_

As she walked out of the potions classroom…

"Hermione!" Harry called.

"Yes, Harry?" She asked, not minding the fact that Harry was angry… (She was still thinking about Draco)

"Apologize to Ginny, now…" Harry said in a commanding nature…

"NO…" She said confidently

"Hermione! What has gotten into you? Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"So… It is true…"

"What Harry? What?"

"Malfoy's influenced you, Hermione… He's brainwashing you… Get away from him… Hermione…"

Her eyes were glossy… She felt hot tears prickle her chocolate eyes…

"Maybe he really is rubbing off on me… But that wouldn't happen if only you were here…" And she ran away from Harry…

Harry was dumbstruck. They had neglected her… They had forgotten all about her… No! They did not forget about her… Like one time…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Ron… Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron…_

"_Oh… She's at the Head Tower…" was Ron's reply_

"_Let's call her…" Harry suggested_

"_Okay…"_

"_Wait!" Ginny called… "Maybe Hermione doesn't want to be disturbed right now… I mean, Headgirl, busy, hectic schedule…"_

"_Oh…" Was all Harry and Ron could say…_

_Then there was another time_

"_Harry, how do you correct this?" Ron asked, pointing to his essay…_

"_I think… Oh, I don't know, let's just head to Hermione's dorm and ask her…" Harry recommended_

"_Let me see that, Ronald…" Ginny said… "Okay, so the hinkypuffs are a dying breed… Not yet extinct Ron… Next the food they eat is plankton, not seaweeds… Hmmm…" Ginny scanned through his essay… "That's about it… Great job Ronald…"_

"_Wow Gin, how did you know that?"_

"_Advanced Care for Magical Creatures…"_

"_Gin, first advanced potions, now advanced care for magical creatures?" Harry said slightly impressed…_

_**End of flashback**_

Hermione ran away from Harry, she was very disappointed. They had neglected her and now he has the guts to keep her away from the person who really cared! But did Malfoy really care? Everything was a blur. Her mind was swirling with questions. What the hell was with Harry & Ron? With Malfoy? And most especially, what the hell was wrong with Ginny! She was caught in her thoughts and when she was about to go down the stairs…

"Hermione…" Said a voice coming from a darkened area

"Ginny…"

"Apologize now…"

"No, Ginny, I've had enough of you…"

"Apologize…"

"Why are you doing this Ginny?" Hermione asked in what sounded like a pleading voice…

"You've had your fun Hermione… You've had more than your share… Now it's my turn…"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione, you have good school grades, you are Harry and Ron's best friend… You have everything… All I want is to be something, but I'm always at your shadow… Instead of being praised for my excellence, my mom would praise you… Hermione, I—I envy you…"

"What?"

"Now apologize to me…"

"Ginny you are insane…" And Hermione tried passing through her… But Ginny blocked her way…

Ginny's force was too much, Hermione fell down the awfully high and long stairs… When she was about to fall she felt that that force that pushed her wasn't just Ginny's force, she felt the magic prickle her body…

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed… But it was too late… Hermione's body rolled down the set of steps…

**A/N: Ok, first things first... i wanted to thank all the pretty reviewers who were oh-so-good to leave a review... Because of you, (****the.princess29****lily1121****Camila Burt****Frito****cmtaylor531**** & ****Nocturnal007****) i realized that i shouldn't give the story up, because sadly, _the thought of giving the story up crossed my mind _:c.. i thought nobody reads it so why continue?.. but you all made me happy.. and for those who haven't reviewed yet, leave a review c; reviews make me very happy.. thanks guys! **

**much love,**

**_outkasthpfanatic_**

**got questions? comments? suggestions? insert them in your reviews.. thanks fellas..**


	8. a little unfogging

**Disclaimer: Potter world, not mine.. ;c**

**A/N: wh0opee.. i love yah s0 much guys! haha.. i am down-right busy right now, but i just can't help updating.. heehee..**

**dedicated to all the reviewers especially CosmicGibby who **

**hit the bulls-eye! way to go!**

**Chapter 8**

Draco was walking with his cronies and some slytherin acquaintances when he heard a scream…

"HERMIONE?"

And he rushed to where the screaming came…

There he saw at the foot of the stairs, a bloodied and weak Hermione…

And up above, was a Weasley with a look of horror in her face.

What on earth shall he do… If he helps her, the slytherins would outcast him, but if he doesn't, she would die…

"Granger!" And he picked her up and rushed her to the hospital wing…

Draco ran like bloody murder… He ran as fast as he could, quickly forgetting about his earlier mental battles about helping Granger.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!" He screamed

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the matt— Oh my goodness! Ms. Granger!"

The headmaster and the deputy headmistress immediately came to the hospital wing after having heard the incident from some of the students.

"Mr. Malfoy, what has happened?" Asks professor McGonagall…

"I was walking with my housemates professor, when I saw Granger fall from the top of the stairs and I saw the she-wea—I mean the female Weasley on top with a look of horror in her face…"

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy…" Then the professor faced Professor Dumbledore… "Albus, I shall talk to Ms. Weasley regarding her recent behavior."

"Very well, Minerva…" Professor Dumbledore turned to Draco and said, "Thank you Mr. Malfoy for bringing Ms. Granger here… You may leave if you please."

"No, headmaster, I choose to stay…"

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, I shall see Madame Pomfrey…" And he walked away with twinkling eyes.

----

"Minerva, how did it go?" The headmaster asked McGonagall.

"I believe Ms. Weasley was under a dark curse…"

"Hmm…" Professor Dumbledore calmly reacted.

"How about Ms. Granger, Albus?" She asked concerned

"Here comes our lovely nurse…" Dumbledore said with a smile… "Mr. Malfoy, come here please…"

"Oh Albus, you flatter me, but anyway, Ms. Granger has been hit with an _EXOSSO_ curse."

Draco's eyes widened, he gave a sign of recognition…

"Mr. Malfoy, have you any recognition of the spell?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, it is no ordinary bone-breaking spell, it fractures bones, but not merely fracturing them but giving the victim a hard time to use the bones of the inflicted area …" Draco said trying to keep his composure but could not hide his raging emotions.

"Yes, Yes… But I believe Poppy has a cure, have you, Poppy?" Albus asked quietly…

"Yes, Albus, but I am afraid that it should take effect after one to two weeks. Unfortunately, it is not an ordinary curse."

"I guess our assumptions are correct, Ms. Weasley has used Dark Magic…" McGonagall said

"Uh, Professor, if it would be fine to ask, what will happen to Granger? About her studies, I mean."

"Oh but yes! Thank you for reminding us Mr. Malfoy… What were the injured parts Poppy?"

"Unfortunately the back and both legs… Her back will function properly by tomorrow but her legs would have a hard time… I suggest she absent herself for at least two weeks, Albus…"

"But Madame Pomfrey, you know Granger! She's as stubborn as a mule!"

"Language Mr. Malfoy…" McGonagall said

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile… "Actually it has been taken care of, Mr. Malfoy… She will have a tutor-slash-nurse…"

"Who? Weasley? Potter?"

"No, we would not want further complications, I already found the _nearest_ person fit for the job…"

"Who? Not that I care, but at least give me the privilege to know who shall intrude my quarters to take care of Granger…"

"But Mr. Malfoy, does intrusion of own property really imply invasion of privacy?" He asked with a smile…

"No…" Malfoy moaned… He got Dumbledore's enigma of words… He wasn't second best for nothing…

----

'Damn! This is the reason why I hate being a bloody hero! You help them, and how do they repay you? They give you more loads to do…' Draco thought exasperatingly.

"Mr. Malfoy, here are the schedules for her medications, alright?"

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey…"

And out goes Malfoy, Granger's tutor-slash-nurse…

----

"Ms. Weasley has been under the imperius curse Albus…" McGonagall stated.

"Yes indeed, Yes… We shall have to find those held responsible for Ms. Weasley's exploitation…"

"Do you have any names, Albus?"

"Minerva, we have names, even records and faces, but what we need… is reasons…"

----

Draco glanced at the sleeping form… She was fine-looking… Not bad…

'_What do you mean fine-looking?' His conscience argued… 'She's an angel…'_

"WHEN ASLEEP…" snorted Draco…

'_Oh really? But then again, you have once again proven that you are_ _not like your father.'_

"How so?"

'_You do not go for looks alone, but for personality as well…'_

"Are you implying that I like Granger?" He asked himself

'_Well, duh?'_

"I do not…?"

'_Then why did you feel so much worried about her welfare?—'_

"I don't—"

But his conscience cut him off…

'_And why did you feel a bubble burst when you knew that the curse was a great pain in the arse?'_

Draco did not answer himself…

'_You lose…'_

"Since when did my conscience get a mind of its own?"

----

"Morning, Granger…"

The blurry vision cleared and she saw Malfoy beside her bed…

"Malfoy?" She asked confused…

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine, I think…"

"Now, don't get up… I'll be right back…"

----

Draco got the potions from his bed when he heard a loud thud…

"Tsk Tsk… Always the stubborn Gryffindor now, aren't we?"

Hermione landed on her bottom and dear Merlin she was screaming like a banshee…

"OUCH! HELP OUCH! AWWiE… AWWiE.. IT HURTS?$#&! List all curse words possible"

"Calm down Granger and stop cussing…"

But she was still screaming for dear life…

"Dear Merlin! Stop screaming Granger! My eardrums are bleeding already…"

He carried her to bed… "Now drink this…"

She hesitated at first…

"Granger… I trusted you when you took care of me, now you have to learn to trust me too…"

Hermione blushed, probably because of shame, and drank the potion…

"There… Feel better?" He asked

"Yeah… Hey, I'm sorry… I acted like an idiot.."

"s'okay… Your legs are currently incapable of supporting you because of your recent accident-slash-encounter with the she-weasel…"

"And you were appointed my nurse?"

"nurse-slash-tutor…"

"Oh… WAIT! What do you mean slash-tutor!"

"No classes…" He said with a smirk

"NOOO" She moaned with frustration…

"You know Granger, people would die to be in your state right now… No classes, private and in addition to that, handsome tutor… You could say you're in paradise…"

But Granger was not even listening… "Granger, were you even listening?"

"Malfoy! What have they done? WHY OH WHY!"

"Granger… Next medication will be after lunch… I'll be back at around lunch time… Okay?"

But she was still groaning and whining…

"Maybe Madame Pomfrey gave an expired set of potions…" And then he took off…

**A/N: SO? what do you think? romance finally blossoming? OR another role-playing? haha.. GO! Hit the purple button.. _you know you want to.._**

**Urges (thanks for the review, it was lovely! no review is bad! all reviews are g0od..!), cosmicgibby (yah got that right!), cmtaylor531 (now you know.. c;), Frito (now you know also.. c; wink wink), the.princess29. (that's okie.. lurrve yah..), tRistANluvr17 (sorry, i was stupid.. i know i know.. thanks for the encouragement homey!), shortperson (what do ya think of this chap? c;), tootsieXpopXdiscovery (wh0ot! glad you're back!)... Thanks all! c; **

**review! c;**

**outkasthpfanatic**


	9. acting on instincts

wh0ot! i'm back.. c; s0 h0w's everyb0dy? haha.. missed y'all.. anyways.. i wanted to tell you that i took the ACET (entrance exam) & w0w, i survived.. dang.. my mind was drained, that's why the update t0ok so long.. we had many projects also.. so.. BLAME the entrance exams & my teachers! **lol.. **nways i am currently stuck in a mild stupid writer's block.. but don't fret, i shall update at least by the end of the week.. & also, **LOUD a shout-out to my lovely friend who just turned 15 2 days ago! whoot.. HAPPY BURRTHDAY carise. LOVE YAH.. **ok.. i am making this a stupid blog post.. on with the story..

disclaimer.. POTTERDOM.. not mine again xp

A/N: Sorry if there aren't any c0ol happenings in this chapter...

**dedicated to carise, the birthday gurl & to all those who are **

**currently experiencing the same difficulties**

**with college life.. _SIGH_**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh merlin's beard! How could they do this! I want to attend classes… Arggh…" Hermione groaned in frustration…

She looked around and saw the cabinet near her bed…

_Granger,_

_Here's your wand… I already made you breakfast, just 'ACCIO' it towards you… You also have snacks, I made you one too… On the right cabinet are books… Hogwarts: A History, your school textbooks, a parchment and quill and Witch Weekly (just in case you get bored of your school books, although I doubt that, but still, just in case ;) …)_

_DM_

Hermione was touched by his thoughtfulness… Malfoy was a pretty good nurse… Maybe it is paradise after all… But the classes! The lessons! ARGGH…

----

"Granger, feel okay?" Draco asked when he arrived for her lunch medications.

"Yeah, I guess..." She smiled at him…

"Done with your crazy shrills and screams?" Draco asked with a smirk

"Uh-Huh…" She said nodding.

"Here, take your lunch medications, I brought you food from the elves…"

"Thank you…"

"For what? I was just doing my job" Draco said, his gaze at her suddenly faltering and averted at his foot…

"Hey, don't be shy Malfoy! You did more than your job and I want you to know that I really appreciate that, if it helps…"

"Okay…" Draco said, still looking at the floor.

"C'mon, let's eat…"

"Go ahead…"

"Malfoy, have you eaten already?"

"Don't mind me…"

"I take that as a No… Now would you please eat with me, I'll conjure you a plate and silverware…"

"Granger, no… really…"

"Malfoy, please…"

"NO…" He said firmly

She gave him THE 'puppy eyes.'

"Oh no… Not that look! Granger.."

She did not move and just gave him the dreaded look… Draco looked at her, she was so cute when she did 'the' look. Her lips were in a pouting position, and oh how he wanted to taste the savor of those lips… SHIT… What the hell was he thinking, Forbidden Thoughts…

"Alright alright…" (He said this because with the look Granger was giving, he was thinking of how those red lips of hers tasted **WINCE**)

"I'll have the potatoes…"

"No, I want those Granger…" He stabbed the potatoes with his fork

"Malfoy! I want those… Give those back…" Too late, he already ate them…

Granger stared at him… Just when he was about to get the chicken she took it and devoured it like a hungry beast…

"UGH UGH…" Draco was choking… Goody-goody Granger rummaging a helpless chicken! Good heavens…

Hermione laughed at his sudden outburst and he took the glass of water from the cabinet and drank it… And gave her an evil stare…

"What's funny?" He asked annoyed…

She was still laughing… "Hey Granger, you got sauce" And he pointed to the left corner of his lips…

She was trying to remove it but couldn't… "Here, let me…" And he wiped the sauce off…

Hermione's eyes widened and so did his… He immediately put his hand down and went to the kitchen…

----

Draco could not explain the feeling he felt before… His stomach was squirming and he felt queasy. What the hell was wrong with him! Why was he suddenly becoming kind to the mudblood!

_on the otherhand.._

Hermione was surprised by Malfoy's actions earlier… And it seems she wasn't the only one…

She felt something… A tingle in her spine… What was she feeling? This must be a side-effect of the too many damnable potions she was taking… No, really…

----

Draco went back with a glass of water in hand… "Here, drink this…"

Hermione immediately followed…

There was an awkward silence…

To break the deafening silence, Draco tried to crack a joke, "So, how did you take a bath? Accio the shower?" He snorted

"Now that you mention it…" Hermione tried to hide her nervousness by forcing a smile… "I haven't…"

Draco slapped himself mentally… _me and my big mouth_

----

"Granger, done yet?" He was waiting outside the bathroom. _Dang… Good thing lunch isn't over yet…_

"No, not yet…"

Draco waited longer… The pain of being a bloody nurse…

"Finished…" Hermione muttered…

"Here, wear this" He handed her a bathrobe without looking at the door to the bathroom…

"Okay…"

He opened the door to help her walk…

He saw Granger, seated on a conjured chair… Her hair was disheveled, but it added to her beauty… He inhaled the scent of vanilla & Honey… Her skin was milk white… Draco cannot believe that mudblood Granger didn't look so bad after all…

"Take a picture Malfoy, it lasts longer…" Hermione said… She was beginning to get conscious…

Malfoy was shook off his trance… He smirked at her, "I've seen better Granger…"

Hermione rolled her eyes… She wasn't insulted at all, because try as he might, Malfoy's words did not have malice or spite in them. Hermione just snorted…

He carried her to her bed… "Sheesh Granger, you're one heavyweight champion…"

"If only my legs are working properly, your eyes would have put a panda's color to shame…" Hermione said in an annoyed

"I was just kidding Granger… You're not heavy…" He offered

"Would I take that as a compliment or as an insult?" She asked him

"Whatever you like to believe in Granger, whatever …" And he smirked at her…

"So, see you at dinner?" And without waiting for a response he walked away, put one hand in his pocket, raised the other and waved her goodbye…

"Malfoy! Always the smooth talker…" She sighed in frustration

----

"Harry, when will we visit her?" Ron asked sorrowfully…

"I'm not yet ready Ron… I hate myself… I am ashamed of what I did to her…"

"So when?" Ron asked in a defeated tone

"In due time, mate, in due time…" Harry said ashamed

----

Hermione accioed her clothes and found wearing them less difficult than she expected… She spent the rest of her time reading… When Malfoy came into her mind…

What exactly is Malfoy to her?

He is a git, yes… An egoistical one at that… but that was before… Malfoy comforted her, rode her up on a broom, nursed and her and would later tutor her… He has been there for her when Harry and Ron weren't… So what is exactly was he on Hermione's life? She doesn't know… And as everyone knows… Hermione Granger hates not knowing…

----

"I'll see yah later Zabini…" He called after his best mate

"Yeah Malfoy… Good luck with the babe…" He told him

"Zabini, don't get started on that topic now…"

"As you wish Malfoy… Oh and one more thing… Greet the babe for me, will ya?" Zabini teased

Draco snorted and went to their common room… There, he found Granger in bed, sleeping in a sitting position… She looks peaceful… Then Draco had a train of thoughts coming… Thoughts of snogging Granger senseless…_ Stupid stupid thoughts… My father is going to murder me…_

"Granger… Wake up…"

"Huh?" She asked groggily…

"Eat your dinner…"

She opened her mouth to ask but he cut him off

"And if you're wondering if I ate already, Yes I did… Now eat…"

"I don't want to…"

"What! You better eat Granger…"

"No…"

"Why not? Have you eaten already?"

"No… But I don't have an appetite…"

"Granger, you better eat… Remember, you haven't fully recovered yet…"

"I don't want to…"

"Granger…" He said as it dawned to him… "You didn't take the heavyweight comment seriously!"

"Maybe I did, Maybe I didn't" She said in a neutral tone

"Oh c'mon… You aren't fat! You're too slim, in fact your ribs are showing…"

"Not eating…"

"Okay, so here's the deal… No food, no tutoring…"

It looked to Draco like she was thinking it over

"Oh pity, we already reached transfiguration of body parts, and it was so hard, it took me fifteen tries before getting the hang of it… But I'm sure you'll get it fast Granger, after all, you aren't bookworm Granger for nothing…"

_three_

_two_

_one_

"Alright! I'll bloody eat if the thought satisfies you…"

"That's my girl…"

"Your girl!"

"Yep, my girl…"

Malfoy was bugging her again… She hasn't touched her food yet

"Granger, eat up… Or else… Say goodbye to one week of transfiguration lessons…"

"Grr…" And she ate up… In a normal circumstance, Malfoy's manipulating attitude would've earned him 'the' panda eyes, but Hermione couldn't help but feel a little special… Even if Ron and Harry weren't there, Malfoy was… And he gave her a sense of security… It frightened her that it was from Draco Malfoy, but somehow, she was starting to believe that Malfoy wasn't that bad…

----

"Wow Granger, you do live up to your name…" He said in amazement as they wrapped up their first tutorial night.

"What name is that?" She asked curiously

"Brain of the Golden trio, the brains of Potter and Weasel in the form of a human, the main control system…"

"What? Are those titles mine? Wow… You slytherins have a wild imagination…"

"Believe me… You don't know the rest of it…" he said as he remembered Blaise and his very wild imagination..

Hermione shrugged… There's a lot to that? Eww…

She can't imagine them and Snape, in… She winced

Draco felt like he read her crazy little mind, "Oh no Granger… You got that wrong… We would never imagine us and Sna—" And he made disgusted noises…

"So, that's it?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna tuck you in now alright Granger?" He tucked her.

"And no more late-night reading!" He said as he shut the lamp… And before he left, he did the unthinkable… He kissed her forehead…

**A/N: Review!**

urges- who doesn't? haha c;

Crazylady34- thanks for the love! c;

Da Stogey- you'll know pwetty soon..whoot! new penname! kewl.. c:

charlirox- thanks! i will, as soon as i get over this mild stupid stupid #$ writer's block..

the.princess29- haha! we all want one too!

Lady-Delphinea- touching review! thanks! c; here's the update, so spare us all from the uncle vernon style hissy fit.. Xx

Beautiful-Me89- thanks for the love too! c;

carise- happy! haha.. muah muah

CosmicGibby- who0t! lovely review.. let's wait for the next chappies to unfold.. c;

tootsieXpopXdiscovery- yay! you reviewed again! c; here's the update..

**Thanks for all the reviews.. kewl..**

**much love,**

**outkasthpfanatic**


	10. ironic

**disclaimer: harry potter and all related insignia belong to J.K., Warner Bros., Scholastic, etc... but not to me.. **

**a/n: Okay, so i've thought of making the plot's light atmosphere a little thicker... c;**

**dedicated to:**

**CosmicGibby whose reviews make me smile... c;**

**Chapter 10**

"I'm sorry, Granger… I didn't mean to… I just, I'm just used to doing that to my mother…"

Hermione felt a blush creeping but thanks to the darkness Draco did not notice…

Draco went out of her room & left her behind...

----

He was entranced… he did not notice that he was staring at the bath soap for twenty minutes already…

He was thinking about _Granger_

He admitted that he was starting to get attached to the girl, but he doesn't want to.. Well, she isn't that bad-looking… She is intelligent, courageous, stubborn, someone who isn't afraid to stand up against him… _Someone like his ideal girl…_

He laughed at the thought… Who would've thought that mudblood-hater malfoy would actually get attached to one… Ironic…

Well, Draco isn't someone who would deny what he was feeling for the girl… Sure, he wasn't in love with her, but try as he might to deny it, it's hard to be with Granger and not fall for her… He was even surprised that Potter and Weasley still remain friends with her… Maybe Weasley has feelings for her that are yet to be revealed…

Draco knew what was gonna happen… Just like an old cliché, a muggle drama… Boy pretends to fall for the girl, Boy actually falls for the girl, girl learns about the boy's plan, girl leaves boy for good, boy denies the pain, girl leaves boy broken, girl thinks she was more hurt without knowing that boy feels the pain twice…

He got out of the shower and covered his body with a towel… He looked at the mirror and saw his reflection… He was just another toy, everybody's toy… His father's plaything, Voldemort's thug, Pansy's toy… He was a guinea pig, he was nothing…

He punched the mirror, and saw the blood from the injured knuckle, he wasn't satisfied, he punched it again and again, waiting for that feeling of the shards of glass slicing his pale white hand… "Bleed… Bleed…" He was chanting over and over again… He was like a madman… He continued punching the mirror, he did not even remove the broken pieces that pierced his flesh…

----

Hermione was really thirsty, she really was… She tried to get up, but her knees failed her… She transfigured a stool into a wheelchair…

"Just hope, it's sturdy enough…"

She was moving the wheels when she stopped near the bathroom door and saw Malfoy… He was punching the mirror over and over, and he was really bleeding… She heard him say "Bleed" Over and over again… Then she heard him say to himself…

"Get used to the pain; it isn't even half of what you're going to experience"

Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes… Malfoy looked very sadistic… He was torturing himself… Was it because of her? Of what he had done to her moments ago? She was crying really hard… Maybe he regrets what he's done… Maybe he'll be tortured by his father because of some stupid mistake… And sadly, she doesn't want him getting hurt because of her…

She moved the wheels towards her bed and sat in the bed crying…

_I don't want Malfoy getting hurt, all because of me… I don't want anybody getting hurt… _

_----_

Hermione woke up seeing Malfoy seated beside her bed…

"Malfoy!" She asked groggily

"Good morning to you too Granger…" He said with a smirk…

And then events of last night flashed in her mind…

"What happened to your hand?" She asked carefully

He instinctively hid his bandaged hand, smirked at her and said, "Just a little accident Granger…"

"Malfoy, what kind of accident?"

"I accidentally broke a mirror…"

"ACCIDENTALLY!" She asked suddenly tempers flying

"So, you saw…" He said blankly

"SAW! I did not just see, Malfoy, I witnessed! What were you doing with your hand! Were you trying to amputate it!"

"No…"

"Was it because of me? Because of what you did last night?" She was crying this time… "Will Lucius kill you because of it? Because I assure you I won't tell a single soul! And don't worry, I believe it was an accident… I do…" But she sounded like she was trying to convince herself, because part of her wished that he kissed her intentionally and not just accidentally…

"No…"

"Then what was it about? Do you want to stop being my nurse? What! What!"

He hugged her and patted her for comfort, she needs to calm down…

"Shh… Granger, none of that was about you… I'll be your nurse… Just calm down…" He said reassuringly

----

After being given breakfast, her medications and a calming draught, Hermione finally was at ease and Draco left her…

After that eventful encounter, Draco & Hermione went with the schedule, she would be given medication thrice a day and a tutorial at night… This went on 'til their 7th day of treatment…

"Mr. Malfoy, a word please…" McGonagall excused him from Ancient Runes

"What is it professor?" He asked slowly

"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for your services to Ms. Granger, and I am happy to tell you that you shall stop being her nurse now…"

Malfoy was surprised… "Is she well now?"

"No, I'm afraid, but we have seen that you have been doing your duties faithfully and we have seen that head duties and nursing a sick student plus tutoring would really be stressful, so you will stop treating Ms. Granger tomorrow… There will be a tutor and a nurse whom we will introduce to her tomorrow…"

Draco felt sudden disappointment, because the mudblood was growing on him… But he needs to keep fronts up… "Very well professor…"

That evening, Draco went to the portrait when he heard people inside…

"Hermione… we're really sorry…" The weasel said respectfully

"We were really wrong…" Harry said shamefully

"You guys… You know that I'd forgive you anytime…" She said tears flooding her eyes…

She hugged the two…

Draco felt it was his turn to enter… "Sorry to break this bonding moment, but I need to talk to Granger… Alone…"

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Weasley asked

"What the hell do you think am I doing! Weasley, are you sniffing substances that shrink your already-pea-sized brain! Of course I should, could, and will be here because Granger and I are heads…" He replied rudely

Ron's ears were as red as his hair…

"Now, please let me speak to Granger alone…"

"I hate to break this up to you… Malfoy, but if you're thinking of befriending Hermione then you got it wrong, she would never be messing with your kind…" Potter remarked

"Potter, watch that tongue, you never know if tonight Voldemort slits that out of your pathetic mouth…" Draco said dangerously

"You and your fucking lord… You are just a tool Malfoy, and once he is through with you, he will dispose you, just like what he does with his deatheaters" Potter replied

"Never speak of what you do not know Potter… You might regret it…" He said full of disdain "Let me speak to Granger now…"

"Malfoy, no matter what you do, you will never be more than a nurse to her…" Potter said sourly

Draco was struck… But he wasn't one to give up…

Granger was listening and surprised at their arguments…

"Now that you speak of it… Rejoice Potter, because now I won't have a reason to be near your golden girl…" He said with a smirk

Hermione reacted this time… "What do you mean Malfoy?"

"McGonagall told me that my services weren't needed already starting tomorrow… happy now Potter?" He said blankly

"Really happy…" Potter replied…

"So what the hell are you still doing here Malfoy, you' re not her nurse anymore…" Weasley joined in

"Are you dumber than Longbottom, Weasley? Haven't you heard, it's effective tomorrow… Now that you've spoken with my patient get out… Out…"

"No…" Potter stubbornly answered

"Don't let me hex your balls into oblivion, Potter… I am a nurse and doing that is not illegal… You are disturbing my patient ... Out…"

"Remember what I said Malfoy, after tonight… You will be nothing to Hermione…"

And the dumb duo left…

"Malfoy, I'm so sorry…"

"I understand…"

"I'm sorry and I am really thankfully that you've been my nurse, even for just a week…"

"You're welcome" He said blankly

"Listen, about what Harry said… That isn't true… You know that things have changed between us right?"

"Yes"

"So… What are we exactly?" Hermione asked hopefully… She wanted him to say they were friends, or at least acquaintances or sort of… Anything besides enemies…

"We are civil…" And then he left to get her medications…

Hermione was a little ashamed because she wasn't expecting that… Maybe he really was just in a foul mood because of what her friends did… At least they weren't enemies anymore… Right?

----

He was collecting her medications when a letter came…

_Meet me. Now._

There was no signature… Draco smirked "No surprises there…"

----

"Why the hell did you do that?" Lucius asked angrily.

"Do what?" Asked the other

"You controlled the Weasley Girl!" Lucius replied still angry

"My, my, don't you ever say thank you to someone who has done you a favor?" The man asked again

"You moron! You have not done me a favor! You will arise suspicion from Hogwarts! Of course they'll blame me… Lucius this and that! You are so pathetic… That old muggle-loving bat, Dumbledore will hesitate in allowing me to enter that cursed school!"

"Oh… my mistake… Oops…" The other said mockingly…

"You have done that on purpose! You are trying to suck up on the Dark Lord… On my behalf!" Lucius accused the man

"But why would I do that to you Lucius?" The man asked with a smirk

----

**A/N: Okay! yay me! i updated & i'm proud of this six page chap... so now you know that Lucius wasn't the one who used the imperius on Ginny... Three guesses who! c; thankies...**

**Please review! thanks much...**

♥ Outkasthpfanatic

♥the.princess29- love yah too chica! haha.. a kiss.. mmm.. hope you liked this chap

♥cmtaylor531- thanks for the love.. try thinking of the teletubbies to get those images out of yer head.. **lol**

♥ Urges- you are so evil... i like that idea! i love your twisted mind haha... c;

♥All Mankind Love A Lover- love your penname **lol..** thanks for loving it... c;

♥Lady-Delphinea- thank gawd.. haha.. no more vernon hissy fits.. thanks for the awesomeness haha.. so? how was your holiday? c;

♥To those who reviewed- MUCH THANKS!

♥**_all_**- review! c;


	11. Unearthing his 'past'

**Disclaimer: Potterdom has never been mine.. c; although owning Draco Malfoy can suffice grins**

**A/N: i am really sorry you guys! gosh.. i feel so bad.. ok, i want to apologize for the long wait.. well, the thing is, we just recently had (as in just finished today) our 2nd quarterly examinations.. exams suck_ big time... _next explanation, i have been rather busy sorting out issues.. with friends.. and i am so depressed, i couldn't update.. also, my net connections were out for a week & i was doubting whether i should post the chap as there is an Original Character who i have not decided to play an important role or just a minor one in the flow of the story.. apologies.. but as a FRIDAY the 13th treat (i love this day!) a ten-page chap.. full of love & sincere regret for making you wait.. here it is.. enjoy **

**Dedicated to: **

**all the Friday-the-thirteenth-lovers!**

**like moi! c;**

Chapter 11

"Draco…" His father drawled

"Father…" Draco said, although he didn't mean it… Lucius would never be his father… Never have and never will…

"Are things progressing?" Lucius asked…

"Yes… But I'm afraid, progress would go slower…" Draco replied

"Why is that?" Lucius asked with interest

"I was replaced by some fucking person… As her nurse" Draco said irately

"My, my, Draco… Is that jealousy I am sensing? You're not even certain if your replacement is a male or a female… Don't tell me you're falling for the dirty bint…" Lucius said snidely

"No father," He smirked then continued, "I just look after my playthings…"

----

He went back to the common room at around midnight after a chat with his father and their plans…

He went up to his room, but saw her door a little ajar…

He looked at her face… She was very peaceful… He pitied her… Granger thinks she knows what the real world is… But she only sees the good, not the truth… She is innocent, untainted… Unlike him… He was aware of the evils of this world… He was aware of the sick truth… All of Dumbledore's assurances were just clouding the truth, the reality that the light is becoming weaker… And it would be a shame if her spirits were crushed…

Hermione Granger would never compare to Pansy… Pansy was a cheap lay… She was _something_ who was always ready... She was half-witted and very blunt… Sure, she had looks. Period. And he would never have his first with her…

Yes, Draco Malfoy, was a virgin… He had not had contact with another… Believe it or not, the bad boy was not yet touched… Yes, there were lots of rumors but he was 'PURE' by choice… He wanted to have his first with the girl he loves… He was too proud to give it to anyone who doesn't deserve it… He snogged, made-out, but never shagged… Because believe it or not, he was waiting for the right person…

He was saddened by the fact that if ever he meets the ONE, she'd leave him if she knew his history and his outlined future, but at least, even for just a few moments, he _had_ the _One…_

Draco also knew he was capable of love… No one, not even the dark lord does not know how to love… Malfoys, even Lucius, was capable of love. He had loved once, because, once, he had that same twinkle in his eye whenever he saw Draco's mother… Their marriage was arranged but Draco knew Lucius loved his mother… But evil made him think that he can push love out of his heart… Voldemort, as Draco believes, can also love… He loves himself too much, he would do anything to rise up in power… He loves power… He was obsessed with power…

Draco was saddened by the thought that Malfoys don't love… because Malfoys can…

He turned to leave but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist…

"Malfoy?" Granger asked

"Granger…"

"Where have you been all night… I was…" But she trailed off…

"You were?" Draco asked

"Nothing…"

"Don't tell me, you're developing this huge crush on me Granger…" He chuckled

"AM NOT!" Hermione said indignantly

"Granger… You're so hot… headed" And then he laughed again

"Malfoy…" She said, her tone becoming serious…

"Hmm?" He asked

"Thank you…" And then she kissed his cheek

He felt shivers in his spine but just shrugged them off… "You're certainly most welcome…" he said with a smile…

She also smiled… A genuine smile… "Good night…"

"Good night, Granger…"

----

The next day…

"Granger, dress up… McGonagall and Dumbledore are coming over… And so is Pomfrey…" He informed her

"Alright…" She said politely

----

"Miss Granger! Mister Malfoy! A pleasant morning…" Dumbledore greeted with a cheerful voice…

They nodded…

"Minerva, please escort Erik inside…" He requested

"Alright, Albus…" She said politely

"Mr. Malfoy, you have done very well in taking care of Ms. Granger and Madame Pomfrey checked and told me that she was recovering fast…" Dumbledore told them… "Very good Mr. Malfoy, and because of this, we have seen that you deserve a little break from stressful duties, so we will be enlightening your burden by giving the nurse-tutor load to Mr. Erik Pristine…

Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, meet Mr. Erik Pristine, an exchange student from Durmstrang…"

"A pleasure meeting you…" He said with a smile that showed his pearly whites off. He gave Draco a handshake and Hermione a kiss on the hand… Hermione instantly blushed… Draco inwardly sneered at the blonde-suck-up hand-kissing-outlaw…

Wow… was that even a word?

Erik stood 6". But Draco was taller with his 6"2 height… He also had blonde hair but Draco's were classier than his dirty blonde hair. He was also fair complexioned while Draco's was pale… And then he had these cerulean blue eyes, but Draco's gray ones were more hypnotizing…

Ugh… He sounded so insecure… Was he actually jealous? Jealousy, another forbidden thought…

"Pristine? Perfect, immaculate, pure and untouched..." Draco added

"That's my surname, but please, don't think I'm Mr. Perfect, I hate my surname, it makes me look like the proud and conceited guy…" He said in a friendly way

He was surprised that the guy did not have the 'krum-accent'…

It would seem as if Granger read his mind when she asked "Prissy" why he did not sound Bulgarian-like

"That's because I'm not from Bulgaria… I am also British but my father wanted me to study in Durmstrang… (_He's just like me… _Draco thought… His father also wanted him to study in Durmstrang but Narcissa insisted he study at Hogwarts…)"

"Very well, we shall be off… Oh and by the way, Heads… Mr. Pristine will be staying here in your common room…" McGonagall said

"He already has a bedroom…" Dumbledore said, stopping them in their tracks

----

"I best be off too…" Draco said coolly…

"Okay, Malfoy…" erik called him

"What? Why are you calling me Malfoy?"

"Oh, I just heard Hermione here, call you that…"

"Call me Draco…" He said then left

----

"Zabini!" He shook the sleeping guy

"Malfoy! What the hell is wrong with you…"

"I have a crisis…" He said

"Well what can I do?" Blaise asked

"Let's drown our sorrows…" Draco smirked…

Blaise knew that Draco also wanted him intoxicated so that he won't remember what Draco opened up to him, because Draco was a loose-tongue when he was drunk… So he decided to pretend to get intoxicated too… If he gets lucky, he might learn of Draco's problem which Draco loved keeping to himself…

"So what's the problem mate?" Blaise asked

"The prissy boy from Durmstrang…"

"What happened?"

"Blaise—The boy is a pain in the arse…"

"How did you know? How much time have you spent with him?"

"ten minutes max…"

"Then how can you say tha---- Oh I get it… You have competition now, for the babe's attention…" Blaise said with a smirk

"I do not like the Mudblood!" Draco said defensively

"Oh c'mon Drake… I did not say you like her… what I meant about the attention were the taunts and teases… O-Oh… Looks like tonight I'll finally get you to confess…" Blaise said tauntingly

"Do not try me Zabini… I am drunk, not stupid"

"Draco, are you afraid of competition? Haha… Never thought I'd live to see the day Malfoy gets insecure because of a girl…" He said chuckling

TWAD

"I maybe drunk Zabini, but like I said… Not stupid" Draco smirked…

Zabini's eye was black and swollen… SHEESH… He really hated Draco getting drunk, he doesn't slur, he doesn't even do ridiculous things… He really is used to alcohol… tsk tsk… No blackmails on this one… But he keeps on blabbing about what feelings he kept inside… A possible blackmail but not worth one blackened eye…

----

Draco was weary and tired and most of all, angered… He went inside the common room the next day, which, fortunately for him, was a Saturday.

"You're a quidditch player? Wow!..." Hermione said amazed

"Yes…" He said with a slight smile

"Oh, hey malfoy…" Hermione said with a nod

"Oh, Mal-Draco… It's you.. Pleasant morning…" Erik said with a smile

He just looked at them, did not say a word, and continued to walk to his room…

"Oh! How rude!" Hermione said annoyed… She threw a pillow which was targeted at him…

He faced them and caught the pillow…

He stared them both down and continued to walk to his room…

"Quidditch reflexes…" Erik muttered…

Hermione just sat there, surprised that he could still perform such feat when he was so dead tired.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Erik asked peculiarly

She got out of her trance… "Oh? Yes… Yes…" Hermione said dazedly

"So how is your condition now?" Erik asked

"Shouldn't you be the one checking on that?" Hermione snapped

"Oh… Sorry…" Erik said in shame

"I—I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you like that…" Hermione said apologetically

"I guess you're really used to that Draco guy…"

"I guess…" Hermione said without meeting her eyes with his…

Hermione did not know why she suddenly did that to Erik… It was a spur-of-the-moment action but she instantly knew that it was Malfoy who drove her to do that… _Looks like he's finally rubbing off on me…_

----

Draco was inside his room, looking at the ceiling… _Stupid muggle witch and Prissy boy… _But he remembered that he should be doing his task right now… And no prissy boy should get in the way…

He was already branded by evil… The Dark Mark… He remembered when he had gotten the mark…

"_Narcissa, your son shall be branded tomorrow." Lucius said nonchalantly_

"_What? Lucius… Do you want your son to be a death eater? To kill the lives of the innocent?" Narcissa said irritated_

_He slapped her face… "What innocence are you talking about, Narcissa? Those "innocent" ones are filth and filth-lovers!" Lucius said exasperatedly…_

"_What kind of father are you? If you have evil things to do, do your own bidding, do not include my son in this…" Narcissa said firmly_

_Lucius was very enraged… "How dare you defy me? Speak of me so ill! Wench! Avada—"_

_Draco just entered the scene with no one noticing._

"_Sir… Please do not waste your time on such foolishness… Do not worry… I shall take the mark as you wish…" Draco said confidently and looked at Narcissa with disdain… "Not heeding this pathetic woman's pleas which are of no effect to me…" He said venomously _

_Narcissa looked at him with tearful eyes… her son was turning into a monster…_

"_Very well Draco… Go to your room now…" His father said, authority dripping into every word…_

"_Let me talk to this pathetic woman first father… I wish for her to prepare my clothes which will be used for the branding…" Draco suggested_

"_Alright… But do not let her brainwash you, son…"_

"_Yes, sir…" He said_

_----_

_Narcissa was crying when Draco brought him to his room…_

"_I'm sorry mother… I did not mean any of that… Please do not cry…" Draco said sadly but not too emotionally_

"_Draco, I am not crying because of what you told me… I am crying because you allowed yourself to be used… Draco death eate—"_

"_Mother, I do not like to be a death eater… I can kill but I do not want to kill to do another's bidding… I work not for anyone… But mother, I am lowering my pride so that Lucius will not touch you…" Draco said without making eye contact_

"_Son, this is the time that you should be proud do not let Lucius and Voldemort use you… You will get killed son… Your life will be a living hell…"_

"_I'm sorry mother, but if dying and ruining my life means sparing yours, then so be it…" And he walked out of his room_

"_Draco… My son… Please…" Narcissa said sorrowfully…_

_These were the cries of a mother… Not of a pure-blood mistress but that of a mother… _

_----_

_Draco was already up as dawn broke…_

"_We shall leave now Narcissa…" Lucius said coolly_

_But she acted as if she did not hear…_

_Draco was dressed in a suit and a cape… _

"_Draco, take care son…" She said sorrowfully and tried to hug him… His gaze shifted to Lucius' direction and saw that he was getting annoyed by the display of emotions…_

"_Do not touch me, wench…" He said cruelly_

_Narcissa, though she knew he was acting, backed out, probably hurt…_

_Draco was twice hurt by what he did… but he knew he should…_

_They entered the lair…_

_The death eaters were around them… He and Nott were to be branded…_

"_Nott, Malfoy… Do you pledge to be loyal to your lord and only to your lord?" Pettigrew asked…_

"_We do…" They said simultaneously_

_He took a dagger with a serpent engraved on its handle… _

"_We shall see, when you slash your palm…" Pettigrew said leering_

_Draco took the dagger first… And slit his own palm… the pain was unbearable, but he tried not to flinch… He would have to make his father proud… Very proud… His blood was flowing from his hand and Peter Pettigrew took a cup and poured the seeping blood on the cup… He squeezed it even harder, to make the blood trickle more…_

_After minutes of agony, Pettigrew finally released Draco's hand and then turned to Nott…_

_He was pale… If father says that the bond is not even one-fourth of the pain of the branding how can he bear the pain? But he will survive this branding for Narcissa, his mother… If he dies in the process, Lucius will just rant about how Narcissa raised a weakling and then kill her… He needs to live for her…_

_Finally, Voldemort showed up…_

"_We meet, Malfoy…" He said in a hiss_

"_My lord…" He bowed down to him_

"_Very well…" And without notice uttered the branding spell _

"_MORDSMORDRE…"_

_The death eaters laughed at the unexpected event… SO, Voldemort was testing if he would flinch… The pain was excruciating, but losing Narcissa was very painful… A lot more painful than a thousand branding spells… His father was laughing too… **The fuckwit**… But he raised his gaze, making Voldemort and the death eaters get a clearer view of his face… He smirked at Voldemort, and managed to walk away from the death eaters… And out of the room… Voldemort was highly pleased… _

"_Silence…" He called to the rambling crowd…_

_And he closed his eyes… _

_Draco felt he was being called… He went inside the room again…_

_And Voldemort leered… "Malfoy… Interesting…"  
_

_He called for Lucius and said, "You have raised the child well, Lucius…" _

_Lucius sneered in pride…_

_The pain was still there but he acted as if he was unaffected…_

"_Now, about that first task, Draco Malfoy…"_

_----_

_He went home, very tired… Lucius said he has business to attend to and went away… When he was out of the manor, he went to his Mother's bedroom…_

_And found her there…_

_She was crying as she was looking at the window… Draco saw what she was staring at… Lucius' retreating form…_

"_Mother…" _

"_Draco…"_

_She hugged her… And he tried to free himself of her grip… _

"_Mother, are you not disgusted by me? I am going to be a killer! Is this not what you loathe? Why are you hugging me still?" He asked_

"_Draco… When I looked at you yesterday, and when I looked at you today, I still see the same… You are no killer… You are my son…" She smiled…_

_He was tense… Here he was, he defied his mother yet she still accepted him…_

"_Draco… Promise me one thing…" Narcissa said in a pleading tone…_

"_What mother?" Draco asked_

"_If e—ever you try to kill… Do not enjoy it, son… Do not take pleasure from doing such inhuman acts…" _

_----_

He shrugged those thoughts away… Thinking of new thoughts that would at least lighten his mood up… One of which was a thought about a certain muggle-born who is currently with the prissy boy…

**thanks to the ffg whose reviews added a burden to my conscience... ;c sigh hope you don't stop supporting me because even just a one-word-review makes me smile.. c;**

**LolaCherryColaGirl** (thanks for loving the story.. and you'll have to wait! c;), **Steelo** (nice guess! you'll see..c;), **the.princess29** (i love angsty Dracos.. they make me purrr.. c;), **urges** (oh, i won't mind.. smirking dude? **lol **nice way to describe the person... heehee..), **tootsieXpopXdiscovery** (i am so sorry for the slow update.. hope i see your name on the next chap!), **CosmicGibby** (your reviews are awesome as usual! c; thanks! hope i made you happy even for a second! c;) **blacknblueroses** (glad to see a new name! hope i see you in the next chaps!)

To all those who reviewed, loves yah!

To all who read but did not review, loves yah too, but please leave a review so that you can be heard too! c;

To all those who were waiting for the update.. SO SORRY GUYS! i feel very sad right now.. i feel so guilty for making you wait.. hope the support does not run out.. loves yah all..

**sulkingly,**

**outkasthpfanatic**


	12. Jealousy: it can kill

**Disclaimer: All Potter related stuff, not mine. Except for the Prissy dude. c:**

**A/N: Holla people! Okay, so I don't think I would update for awhile after this because, today is a Friday and next Friday would be our competition. I am reviewing for the quiz bee & due to this uh-circumstance, I don't think I'll update 'til next Sunday. After that Sunday, I'll be gone for a while because I am going to some place without net connection. Actually, this update is unplanned, and I even thought I couldn't update 'til November, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so… tada… I will apologize in advance if I won't be able to update as soon as before but this will be just for two weeks. I hope you all bear with moi. Haha. **

**Dedicated to:**

**LolaCherryColaGirl the 54th reviewer! As some of you know, **

**I happen to love that number and because LolaCherryColaGirl is the 54th reviewer, this chap is dedicated to her! c:**

**Chapter 12**

"Hermione, I think Headmaster Dumbledore will introduce me to your Hogwarts crowd…" He said smiling

"Good luck then, don't worry, they're not that evil…" She said chuckling.

"Alright then… Do you have other concerns that you would like me to handle before I leave for breakfast?" He asked brightly

"None… None at all… Now go, you don't want to attract negative impressions on your first day of meeting the student body and faculty now, do you?"

"No… Of course not…" He said politely… "Bye…"

"Bye…"

----

Draco sat down on his table… Before he went down for breakfast, he had contact with Granger… His eyes met hers but he did not utter a word… Then he went down for breakfast.

"Zabini…" He greeted the boy

"Malfoy… Good morning to you too…" He said sarcastically

"Nice eye shadow…" He said smirking

"Malfoy, hush down, your Prissy boy's coming…"

He reddened…

"Stupid Zabini…" He muttered under his breath

"What was that? I did not quite catch that…"

"Shut up…"

"Malfoy? Are you really loyal to our house or are you just jealous?"

"What?"

"You look like a green giant squid…" He laughed

"That wasn't even a proper joke…"

Zabini made a serious face… "I wasn't kidding…"

"UGH…"

----

Erik Pristine made his way to the Slytherin Table and Malfoy kept his gaze on the boy. He was really annoyed by him. He sat down on a corner, and immediately all slytherin girls whispered and giggled.. Typically cheap… He was immediately noticed by many, because he was okay-looking…

Draco felt that he was really jealous by the attention the slytherin table was giving Pristine… He was such an attention-loving git… But he shouldn't let the Prissy kid affect him. Not at all… The idle chatters and giggles were interrupted by Dumbledore's speech.

"A pleasant morning students!" He said with a warm smile… "Forgive me, this shall not take too long, but allow me to introduce to you exchange student from a fellow wizarding school, Durmstrang… May I present to you, Mr. Erik Pristine!"

The students clapped politely… They surveyed the exchange student and looked at him…

Erik Pristine was tall, dirty-blonde haired, fair complexioned and had cerulean eyes. The students continued to eye him as if he were an open exhibit on a museum until Dumbledore spoke again.

"He is from Durmstrang but British… Mr. Pristine has been sorted to Slytherin. Please give our guest warm welcomes. I will not deprive you of your breakfast anymore. As I can very well see that some are hungry…" His eyes turned to Crabbe and Goyle who were ravishing their food already… "So, let us all eat!" He said with a warm smile.

----

"Malfoy." Blaise called

"Hmm?"

"What's up with the babe?"

"Nothing is up with the babe."

"Oh. Okay. Owl post…"

"What?" And then he saw an owl getting ready to swoop down. He took the letter and immediately ran to their meeting place.

----

Meanwhile…

"What do you think of Pristine? I heard he's the substitute nurse…" Ron told Harry.

"He's okay… I think. But still, he is from Durmstrang and let us not forget that Karkaroff is from Durmstrang too…" Harry said cautiously. "So how long will he be nurse?"

"I think a week max. Heard Hermione was learning to "re-walk" little-by-little now." Ron said while eating his fried potatoes

"Ron, would you mind me asking?" Harry said out-of-the-blue

"What?"

"How's Ginny?" Harry asked carefully, afraid he might offend Ron

"Oh… She's well, she's still under observance, although she is doing her regular routine now…" Ron said blankly

"Oh… Glad everything's returning to normal…" Harry said a little relieved

"Harry… I have the feeling that this is just the start…" Ron said pensively

Harry gulped. There were only few moments when Ron Weasley spoke sensibly, and when he did, it only meant two things… he was either comforting a friend, or saying inklings which always came true.

----

"Father! What are you doing here!" Draco asked, the annoyance in the tone of his voice barely hidden

"Draco! What the hell are you doing! Have you extracted the information yet?" Lucius asked angrily

"Will you please not rush things up! If I approach _her _now, will she not feel that things are RUSHED?" Draco asked with a high tone

"Do not dare argue with me! Your deadline is near! You know all too well that the information is needed!"

"CRUCIO!"

Draco felt the searing pain of the curse…

"Even if you are a death eater, you still have a lot to go through before you can do what you just did to me earlier!" Lucius said with command.

"PROGRESS BOY!" And with the swish of a cloak he left a battered Draco on the stone cold floor.

----

Hermione was finally becoming comfortable with Erik… He was smart and kind and charming…

He looked at her while she was solving…

"Hermione, can I get you a drink?" He asked

"Wha--? Oh yes… Yes…" She said with a smile… She was acting stupid in front of him again… "How did you know that I was thirsty?"

"I just felt it… But you were shy to ask, right?" He asked

She blushed…

"Hermione, I do hope you become comfortable with me…" He said with a smile and turned to get the water…

Hermione was blushing again… She should be comfy with him now…

"Here you go… Lemon juice…" He said with a smile

"Wow! Just what I was craving for… Is this your favorite too?" She asked him

"No, but we had a conversation and you told me that you loved lemon juice when you're stressed, and from the looks of it, you are." He said

"You remembered that as well?" She asked…

"I think I have a keen sense of memory…" He said with a smile

"I finished… Go on, check it… Please don't laugh if I make a mistake…" Hermione said nervously handing him her essay

She put a hand to cover her eyes as he checked her paper… "You know, you shouldn't pressure yourself too much…" Erik told her

"I didn't do well?" She asked still with a hand covering her eyes

"Open your eyes Head girl…" He said tauntingly

"Al-right…" She looked for a red mark… "I did fine…"

"Yepp… Look, you shouldn't pressure yourself too much…"

"I am not pressuring myself…" She said stubbornly

"Yes you are… You fear that a wrong mark will scar you forever… it won't…"

She was crying… "People expect too much… From me…" She said sadly

"Don't listen to what they say… Listen, Hermione, sometimes we have to stop dreaming of becoming perfect… Because oftentimes, we should at least make mistakes… Because mistakes teach us, and if we do not make mistakes, we do not make way for learning…" He said with a smile

"What will they say if I get failing—"

"To hell with what they say!" he said happily "Sometimes, mistakes make us enjoy life. After all, we are human and we make mistakes…"

"Thank you… It's the first time someone comforted me that way…" Hermione said with a smile…

----

Draco was watching from above as the scene unfolded beneath him… _First time? Being comforted?! What was the broom ride all about?! Wasn't that comfort! Or had she forgotten already… Or she just said that to get a good lay from the Prissy boy… _

He was angered beyond compare and Erik Pristine was getting too much on the way… WAY TOO MUCH… But still, he decided not to do anything…

----

Meanwhile...

"Ms. Weasley…" The headmaster called.

"Yes, professor?" She inquired

"Oh, Ms. Weasley, I just wanted to remind you that your interview is today." He said with a smile

"Thank you, sir." She said with a weak smile.

Ginny remembered that she was about to be interviewed around 8 pm and it was just 6 pm. Two hours to kill. How? _Oh! I can visit her._

----

Someone was knocking on the portrait.

"Erik, someone's at the portrait." Hermione called out.

"Oh, I'll get it." He said

The knocking just continued.

"Who is it?" He asked as he said the password to open the portrait.

"Oh. Erik Pristine right? Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She said

"Ginny? Weasley?" He asked. "What do you want?" He asked glaring daggers at her.

_He knows._ Ginny thought. _The professors must've told him._

"I want to talk to Hermione." She said weakly

His eyes became slits. He was suspicious of her. "Hermione?" He asked again.

"Please. I just—I just want to apologize to her." She pleaded

"What if you're just making things up?" He asked her

"Then, you can kill me." Ginny said seriously. "Here, take my wand." She handed it to him. "And, you can sit beside her when we talk."

He thought about it for a moment. He took her wand and told Ginny, "Ms. Weasley, I do not know you and you do not know me too. But please, do not even dare test what I am capable of." He warned her.

Ginny just nodded her head.

He escorted her to Hermione's room.

Hermione was reading a book when…

"Hermione?"

----

Hermione was reading her arithmancy book when she heard someone call her name.

"Hermione?"

She looked at the person.

"GINNY!" She said shocked. Then her eyes turned into slits.

"Hermione, please, I can explain… I-" Ginny tried to say but was cut off

"Get out of here! Leave me alone…" She said very outraged

Erik ran to Hermione's side and tried to control her

"Hermione… Please…" She tried to calm down the girl. Ginny was controlling Hermione's hands which threw everything her hands landed on to Ginny's way. She was trying to stop the outburst when, she accidentally let the blanket slip from Hermione's lap revealing her feet which were on casts.

Ginny gasped. Erik stopped and Hermione looked at her own feet, looked Ginny at the eye and said, "Happy now?"

Ginny was crying. She did not intend for this to happen. "OH GOD! HERMIONE, I'M SORRY, I REALLY AM…" And then she ran out of the head's room.

----

Ginny was crying. What had she done? What had she done? What did she put herself into? Ginny was sobbing. She was on the floor on a secluded corridor.

----

"Ms. Weasley? Why are you ten minutes late?" McGonagall inquired

"I am sorry professor." She apologized.

"Tell me what you know." McGonagall commanded

"Okay…" And then she started telling Professor McGonagall how _it _started.

_Ginny was sobbing on the lake. It had been her vacant since Advanced Potions Class._

_She looked at the lake. She hated herself. She wasn't that beautiful. She was poor. She was not the smartest in her class. And she had no one. Her friends abandoned her the moment she took a liking to quidditch, that was the reason why she was much closer to her brother's friends Ron's friends. They gave her a chance to be who she wanted to be. She was always out of place. Always. But she just let these things pass by, hoping that time would heal her wounds, that was her belief until she received her mother's letter. _

Ginny!

How are you? How's Ron? Harry? Oh and Hermione? I do hope you are all doing well. Could you kindly invite Harry and Hermione over at the Burrow for Christmas vacation? Oh and be a dear and congratulate Hermione for me will you? I heard she made head girl. And who wouldn't expect that? Why she's the brightest witch of her age! Ginny, you should take Hermione as your role model, she's just perfect. Ginny, please give the boys and Hermione my love.

All my love,

Mum

P.S.

_She had had enough. Hermione this and that. Perfect. Smart. Everything. While her? NOTHING._

_She was still sulking when she heard a ruffling noise. She tried to go near the ruffling noise, to reveal whoever was spying on her. _

_She came nearer to the bushes. Ginny was becoming nervous. What was happening? The place was dead silent. It was just afternoon but the area was deserted. Maybe the others just spent their vacancies on their common rooms or in the library. Now who could that be?_

_She came nearer, and nearer._

_When she saw…_

_Filch's cat!_

"_Oh merlin! You stupid cat! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She looked at the cat closely, when she just felt an electric jolt in her body._

"_IMPERIO"_

_She did not even see the captor. Whoever it was, was completely hidden in the bushes, and was smart enough to use Mrs. Norris as bait._

_She heard a commanding voice say, "INFLICT HARM ON HERMIONE GRANGER."_

_She was surprised with the voice. She tried to fight the spell. The curse was powerful. Then and there, Ginny Weasley submitted to the spell. She kept convincing herself that the spell was powerful and she had no control over her mind. But she knew that consciously, she felt she just found the perfect reason to exact revenge._

Ginny was crying. Then, she told McGonagall that after being under the imperius, she first inflicted emotional damage on Hermione by 'stealing' her friends, then inflicted physical harm on her.

McGonagall's face was blank.

"Ms. Weasley, were you under the imperius when you hexed Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked

"Yes." She admitted

"But you do admit that you wanted to use the imperius curse as a reason to avenge yourself?" McGonagall inquired

"Yes. I had the power to fight, but I gave up easily." She said with shame

"You can fight the curse but you did not Ms. Weasley. So, you still did partial things consciously. The imperius curse makes you submit to the caster's orders, but you submitted easily, like permitting the person to exploit you." McGonagall said analytically

"Yes. But I thought it was just minor, like taking Harry and Ron from her. Without the imperius, I would not have gotten the confidence and strength to do that and 'whisk' Harry and Ron away. But I swear, I didn't know it was serious. I used the imperius curse as my strength to be rude and cocky but never to hex her down the stairs." She said crying

"Ms. Weasley, I understand. But you still did partake in what happened to Ms. Granger. Please understand that certain reprimands shall be taken." McGonagall said seriously

"Yes, professor." She said shamefully

The professor was about to leave when Ginny called out, "Professor, I visited her and saw her… condition. I really am sorry professor. I hope you understand." She said sadly

"Ms. Weasley." McGonagall looked at her. "I don't understand. Why you? Of all people." And then she went out of the room and left Ginny alone to think.

----

"Hermione. Calm down." Erik said

She was sobbing and Erik was comforting her with the best he could do.

When she calmed down…

"Hey look. Here's some poetry. I know you love reading those. Well, I just thought, maybe poetry could help you feel—lighter."

"Thanks." She said with a weak smile as she took the little blue notebook. "Erik, could you help me go down. I read poetry before the fireplace. A habit I suppose." She requested and then thanked him when they got there.

She read the poetry and her eyes reflected the dazzling fire.

Erik was observing her features. She was beautiful, even though her face was still flustered due to her recent outburst. Hermione was simple and charming in her own way.

"I can't read the hand writing…" She told him.

"Oh, okay." And then he went beside her and sat next to her. He read her some poetry.

"I'm sorry for the illegibility." He apologized to her

"It's oka—Wait! How could you understand the hand-writing? Don't tell me—"

"Yes. I wrote them." He said with a smile "Like them?"

"Are you kidding? I love them! Erik you are such a talented person! You should publish this."

----

Draco went to the common room late again, he had done patrols. When he came he saw 'them' sitting before the fireplace. He overheard part of their conversation. She was telling her to publish 'that.' He looked at the book, poetry? Dumb. And then he decided to make the grand entrance.

"Good evening Granger" He nodded at Hermione. Then faced Erik and said "Shakespeare." And then nodded. But he did not leave until he showed them a smirk. An evil-looking one.

After the 'grand entrance', he wasn't satisfied. But first, he took a bath. After rinsing his body of the day's stresses, he forgot that his book was on the kitchenette. He needed the dumb book… For his homework. He went down and then he saw Granger's body covered with a blanket, leaning on Prissy boy's chest. She was sleeping and she was 'cradled' on the Prissy boy's body.

He stiffened. Then he went down to act as if he wasn't affected and then he faced the exchange student. "Pristine. I suggest you take Granger up. You don't want to bear all her whines and complaints when she wakes up tomorrow with a stiff neck." He said.

"Glad you're concerned." Erik said with a smile

"I am not concerned, Prissy—tine…" he covered the slip-up. Then he smirked. "I don't know 'bout you but, I wouldn't want Granger to shout all day long about a stupid stiffened neck of hers."

"Well, I can't move. I think we'll just stay this way. She needs to rest and she has just dozed off for about fifteen minutes. I'll just take her up later, to give her more time to sleep. She might wake up when I carry her." He said with the 'freaking-rehearsed-I'm-a-concerned-citizen-look.'

"No. I'll help you." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"What if she wakes?" He asked

"I know how not to wake her up." Draco said like a know-it-all

"Nah, it's okay Draco. I know you're tired, from practices and head—"

-SWOOSH-

He swooped Hermione from Pristine and brought her up. Leaving a dumbfounded Pristine. When he got out of trance, he immediately followed.

"Wow! How did you manage to do that? I am her nurse for two days already and I don't know how to do that." He told Draco

"Well, you just have to be careful when you carry her. She oftentimes slept on me when I was still her nurse and I just hum her favorite tune when I carry her." He said proudly as if they were two playmates and Draco knew something that Prissy didn't.

_Take that Prissy Boy! Hah!_

"Thanks! Now I know."

"Sure." He said with a smirk although he wanted to tell Pristine 'uh! Jerk! That wasn't to help you! That was to keep Granger from your evil clutches.'

And then he left Pristine.

----

_I am such an arse. _Draco thought.

_I sounded like a clingy jerk. Like I didn't want Prissy to touch her that way. Is this – Jealousy? Oh gawd not that! That's a forbidden thought. I didn't want Pristine to touch her like that because I want to be in Pristine's position? **Forbidden thoughts, they corrupt your mind. Forbidden thoughts, they make you do stupid idiotic things. Forbidden thoughts, how you wish they would turn to reality.** _

Then Draco slept… Putting all interest on his book aside. He actually forgot about it and just turned for the night. Entertaining certain **_forbidden thoughts _**about a bushy-haired girl and him, and about wringing _another_ blonde-head's neck until he choked to death.

**a/n: tada! What do ya think? Review pleasie! Thanks to all who did! **

**sugargirl16 **(thank you!), **lily1121** (heehee.. here is your update hun.), **cmtaylor531** (heehee.. can't blame him. Too proud & too stubborn. As stubborn as a mule. Lolz), **LolaCherryColaGirl** (darn! Hehee.. this is your update.. & you get a bonus.. this chap's dedicated to ya, coz you were lucky no. 54! Yay!), **Da Stogey** (heehee.. 'prissy' is such a cute name haha.. c: you'll see soon.), **carise** (glad you like!), **Whitelight72** (you're an awesome awesome reviewer too!), **the.princess29** (thanks chica! c; you can have pristine, draco's mine -smirks-), **Steelo** (I love that name too! Prissy! _squee_ Prissy! _squee_ thanks for loving it! Well, I kinda have to tell you guys how **D** got his mark. **-D-** new petname haha..), **CosmicGibby** (oh gawd. Brilliant mind you got there.. heehee..but I can't say **_it_** here.. this ain't sumthin private.. heehee.. but I think I'll use your idea if I need it.. thanks much!!! Thanks for understanding bout the exams.. by the way, I got an almost flunky score on my 'Filipino' subject. It was a stupid-application-of-knowledge test! Arggh. I am a Filipino & I get a pretty petrifying score on that subject… Pathetic of me. But I did try my best though. ;c)

to all those who reviewed…

**THANKS A LOT GUYS!**

To all those who read but didn't review,

**Thanks too… but as I believe, no harm done in reviewing! C:**

To all those who have lj accounts…

**Friend me! c: **

**azure(underscore)pearl -- this just keeps disappearing when it ain't spelled out**

ciao

outkasthpfanatic


	13. Interrupted

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter & all related insignia.. not mine.. I ain't J.K., love..**

**A/N: Okay.. so this chap is… dundundundun… the chaps of all chaps… haha**

Nah.. but it's where everything starts…

Okay for those who are confused… here's a **summary of chaps 1-12**

Hermione & draco are heads… They argue & then start to get close… cliché… Draco is also being pressured by his father to complete the 'task' which I have not mentioned yet but should be obvious by now.. or not.. heehee… then, an anonymous character uses the imperius curse on Ginny & she attacks Hermione… Draco becomes Hermione's nurse but was replaced by Erik "Prissy" Pristine because the staff saw that Draco had too many responsibilities already… Then there's the jealousy ahemahem & the concern coughcough… then there's Ginny finally confessing to McGonagall that she did not fight the imperius curse off when she learned that her task was to make hermione's life a living hell... Ginny was jealous of Hermione & the attention so she thought messing around with curses as the imperius was not serious… She did not know that she was to injure Hermione severely… then there's the Pristine-Draco brewing rivalry… tada! Hope that cleared some thing's up…

Note: Ginny was just partially conscious but she felt guilty b/c she thought the damage she would do to Hermione won't be that serious…

Ok… 13th chap for all of ya… enjoy…

**Chapter 13**

Erik had been her nurse for six days already and tomorrow, he would cease to be the nurse…

Hermione discovered that he loved quidditch and poetry. She learned a lot of things from the guy. He was very interesting. But she missed Malfoy. There she admitted it. Malfoy was different, he was.. Malfoy. And speaking of the devil…

Malfoy barged in on the two talking…

"Can I borrow Granger for a while?" Draco asked, although his tone was more of commanding than requesting…

"Uh—" But he did not finish, because Draco was already carrying Hermione out of the portrait…

----

"Will you put me down Malfoy!" She said protesting

"No…" He said firmly

The moon was full and it was the only source of light they had… He had carried her to the quidditch pitch…

And when they arrived at their destination.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione asked indignantly

He did not answer…

"I asked you a question Malfoy!" She told him

He still did not answer, he just sat there in the grass…

"If you do not answer me now, I will walk out on you!" She threatened

"How will you walk out on me Granger? When Pristine has not even taught you how to properly use those lower appendages of yours again?" He asked still not looking at her…

She did not know what to retort. These were the few moments when Hermione Granger is left speechless…

"Cat got your tongue Granger?" He asked coolly "Has Pristine's rookie nursing style affected even your before-witty-brain?"

"Malfoy! Why are you including Erik in this? Huh? What has he done to you? Because as I remember quite well, Erik did not do anything to make you angry like this!" She said crossly

"By being Erik Pristine…" He said simply

"Why do you always whine about Erik Pristine this and that…"

"Granger… I took you here to show you something… Every time this Pristine topic is opened we fight! Can we not open it up?" He asked her

"You are the one who always opens—"

"Shhh…" He said gently. He was very strange… One minute he's all flustered, looking ready to kill and the next he's as meek as a lamb…

When she was silent… He spoke… "Every year, at this time of the month, my mother would take me outside… We would spread a blanket on the grass outside and we would position ourselves, waiting for the meteor shower…" He said calmly while just looking up at the sky… He then lay on the blanket and looked at the sky… Then he patted a space beside him, asking her to lie down next to him…

Then she finally got over their fight and looking at the stars, and asked him…

"What does a meteor shower look like again?" She asked out-of-the-blue

"What! Don't tell me you—"He said surprised, lifting his head a little

"I saw one already… But that was like nine years ago, when I was little…" She said

"Always confined inside the four corners of the library…" He said chuckling… "Honestly Granger, you should go out and live a little… You're missing a lot…"

She did not say anything

"Granger, well, I don't know how you would describe it… We all have our own descriptions… But in my opinion, it's splendid… Whoever made those stars was brilliant… Imagine, a group of meteorites falling down on earth… Grazing this once-beautiful world with their splendor."

"What do you wish for every time they fall?" Hermione asked still focused on the heavens…

But she was not answered when the meteor shower started… Her eyes sparkled with the lights… Malfoy was right, she was missing out on many of life's little treasures… She was in awe with the sight in front of her… The meteors were burning and falling and they showered the earth with their beauty.

Draco smiled at the scene unfolding before them… Then he looked at her… She was glowing in the dark… The lights were shining on her face, and she was very happy. And somehow, seeing Granger happy also delighted him…

"They're beautiful aren't they?" She asked happily looking at the meteor shower…

"Yes… Beautiful…" He said, although he was not looking at the meteor shower, he was looking at her face… Radiant and simple… She was indeed very different from all the girls… If Pansy were in her place, she would not appreciate the scene and would just pounce on him and ask him to snog her senseless… She was different… And although the meteor shower came just once in a year, (in the magical world it had a schedule) he was willing to miss even just one… He looked at her amazed face… The meteor shower he might still see next year, but this one he won't… This sight… Her face… Next year, everything will be different… And he was willing to miss just one meteor shower to witness this one, for what he feels would be the last time…

He was observing her features when she said, "Malfoy, it's almost over…" And she looked at him and caught him staring… He looked away, probably ashamed of his un-malfoy like behavior or so she thought…

When the meteor shower was finished, he asked, "What did you wish for?" He asked her

"I'm not telling unless you tell me yours…" She said playfully…

"Why on earth should a certain Ms. Granger suddenly become interested in my wishes?" He asked jokingly

"Oh, just wanna know…" She said chortling

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked her…

"Yep…"

"Do you really really wanna know?"

"Yes, and another yes…"

Then he sat down and leaned down to meet his face with hers, although the distance of their faces was still 'safe.'

"Are you sure you wanna know?" He continued playfully…

"Yes…" Hermione said laughing quietly… Malfoy was just plain weird when he was off doing good deeds for other people…

Then he started tickling Hermione senseless…

"This is what I wished for…" He said happily

"Don't!-Stop!" She screamed while laughing

"Don't stop ay? Okay… Whatever pleases you milady…" Then he continued to tickle Hermione

When they were finished with the tickling session…

She was still laughing…

"Nobody's tickling you now Granger…" He said jokingly

"I just find it funny…" She said chuckling

"Find what funny?" He asked curiously

"You…" She said laughing

"Why is that?" He said trying to sound annoyed but could not hide the humor in his voice…

"Well, you're Draco Malfoy and I can't believe I'd live to see the day with a Draco Malfoy tickling one Hermione Granger…"

"Yeah… Well, that's what lots of people don't know about me… As you already know, I love teasing and taunting people but I also love to 'look for their ticklish areas'…"

"Really? Because before we were—ah… Civil, as you had worded it five nights ago, I thought you were a spoilt prune with no fun at all… But now look at it all… You love flying, you watch meteor showers, you love tickling people… These are many of the few things that people would never think of or even dare associate with Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy, sounds macho, masculine and all that stuff…"

"You know, like I told you, you should live a little… I don't care if right now, the whole Hogwarts School is watching us gazing at the night sky waiting for that meteor shower… I don't care if the whole Slytherin house discovers that I have a love for discovering the ticklish parts of other people… You see Granger… I don't care of what others say… If they say something positive about me, well then, God bless them, if they say negative things about me, well I'm sorry, but that's their opinion… Besides, it would be them looking stupid when I prove them wrong…" He said with a small smile

"Oh…" Was all that she could muster… Malfoy was opening up to her again…

"Granger, have you ever felt that everybody eyes you closely and that you are under observance?" He said, he was still lying down on the blanket with his front body touching the ground…

"Yes… As you know, well being 1st also has its nuisances… Well, all those who like to take your position eye your every movement and wait for the right time to pounce on you on your weakness…" She said sadly "You?"

"Of course I'm always being eyed… By my father… By the purebloods, by society and even by some of your Gryffindor lackeys…"

"I'm sorry… I admit I was one of them too… Well that was, like I told you, before we were civil… And honestly, I like being one of those few people who know things about Draco Malfoy that many don't…" She said sincerely "And for that I thank you… For choosing me to be one of those who know this side of you… But could you tell me, why me?" She asked… This time positioning herself in a sitting pose…

Draco also sat down…

"Would you like to guess?" Draco said blankly

"No… Just tell me, why?" She said politely

"Granger, if it were Parkinson in your place now, what do you think would happen?" He asked challengingly

"Of course the slut would never even last a minute lying down next to you without wanting you to snog her senseless…" She said as if stating the obvious…

"Just how I wanted you to describe it…" He said smirking…

"But why not just Blaise? I mean, Blaise won't jump you after every second of being with you, _right?" _Granger asked uncertain

"Of course Blaise is a man! Zabini is one hell of a playboy… He would be considered one of the man-whores of the whole Hogwarts student body…" He said chuckling…

Hermione laughed at this… "So why me?"

"Well Granger, you're not typical. You have better judgment than other people; you look at the other side of the coin, you…"

"Malfoy…" Then she stared at him in disbelief

"Okay… You wanna know… Well Granger, you're uh… beau--Okay-looking, you're smart, you're fu—sensible to talk to… You're cu—witty… You're kind and you accepted me as Draco not just as Malfoy…"

"Oh…" She was blushing because all that Malfoy said were compliments…

"Thank you… You're err—not so bad yourself!" She said quickly "But still, I don't know why me? Why would you take me under these stars instead of other people, I'm sure there are lots of smart people there… Why me?"

"Granger… Can you not see? Read between the lines? String all fucking clues?" He asked annoyed…

"I don't really get it Malfoy…" She said honestly and in a defeated tone…

"You're really making this hard, aren't you? You know… torturing me in your little ways…" He said really annoyed this time… Feeling that his pride was injured beyond repair…

"Honestly, I don't get it…" She said sincerely

She then felt that he was too close for comfort…

He was very near… She felt her heart would pound out of her body in an instant… He was looking straight into her eyes… She felt his breath prickle her neck… She was frozen… Hermione found herself stuck on the ground… He was leaning in, and the distance between them was closing… Her eyes were as round as saucers… Hermione was really confused…

"I like you…" He said in a husky voice…

He was going to kiss her! And their lips were just an inch apart…

When…

"Hermione…"

She immediately sat back and pushed Draco… "Erik!" She said sighing with relief and happiness, and then she hugged the boy…

A/N: okay! So here is my thank you list.. haha…PLEASE READ... muahaha... belated happy halloween dude(tte)s!

**Miz Felton** (thanks for the many reviews! Hope the summary wayyy up should clear some things up! C: ), **LolaCherryColaGirl** (I figured… I think during the time I uploaded the prev. chap, the site was experiencing difficulties regarding the alerts… but glad it's fixed now!) **the.princess29 **( haha… he's prissy alright… finally the line that I was dying to post… the line about the forbidden friggin thoughts… YAY! See ya in Davao chix), **lily1121** (omg, I totally encourage you to write one! I too was hesitant at first but… writing is passion, love… james/lily shipper too? I am… haha…), **Steelo** (I like the sound of that alright!! Drakey meets Prissy… Drakey (?!) is eww… ahha… thanks for the review!), **Da Stogey** (well, Prissy is creepy… haha… but he & hermione kinda talked & Hermione told him her love for poetry… but still, Prissy is creepy… haha… thanks for the love!)

**THANK YOU** for all of you who reviewed… I'm sorry if I rushed things up between Hermione & Priss… haha… priss… I think I only wrote 2 chaps or three (?) about Hermione & Priss… coz honestly… I don't like Pristine too… hehee… and i think Prissy & hermione scenes wont be vital until... SEE YA NEXT CHAP WHERE THE REAL ACTION COMES IN!…

Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys!!!

To all those who read but did not review, thanks too… it's **_never too late_** to review! I will always love reviews!!!

& because I cannot update after one or two weeks (sorry guys… leavin for Davao… chica!...) here's a freakin teaser…

"_**Erik, I'm so lucky I met you… I wouldn't have wanted anything else in this world…" She said gratefully**_

--

"**_You fucking jerk!" He then punched him on the nose… _**

**Toodles!**

outkasthpfanatic


	14. Who punches who?

**A/N: How I missed ya guys! Woot! Davao is just amazing! Heh… :D anywho… I arrived yesterday & I just rested a little & bonded with the net! One week with no access to the net.. haha… & because I am in a very good mood today, here's the 14th chapter of Forbidden Thoughts… Enjoy! **

**I forgot to dedicate the prev chap so **

**In this chap, we'll have two dedications**

**Dedicated to:**

**tootsieXpopXdiscovery**

**who touched me… hehe… Great reviewer :D**

**&&**

**TeamRadicalx3**

**New reviewer… whose statement I have used**

**As a chapter title… hope you don't mind!**

**I just wanted my reviewers to really be part of the flow of**

**My story!**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed! You are deeply appreciated… Love y'all:3**

Chapter 14

"Erik…"

"Hermione… Oh, Draco… I—"

"Take her… She needs rest…" He said pensively and he walked back to the tower

----

"What happened back there? Why were you so relieved to see me? Did he do anything inappropriate to you?" He asked suddenly becoming protective

"No… He didn't…" But she was crying…

----

After having calmed her down, Erik asked, "Are you okay now?"

"Yes…" She said smiling… "Erik… Thank you for a week of patience and bearing me… Hope after tomorrow, you won't forget me…" She said smiling…

He wiped her tears, "Of course I'd still be visiting you, that is, if you're okay with it…"

"Why would I not be okay with it?" Hermione asked then hugged Erik…

She then cried on his shoulder, while Erik was muttering sweet nothings in her ear and rubbing her back for comfort…

"Shhh… Everything would be alright…" He said comfortingly

"No…" She sobbed

"Hermione, I understand that you could not open your problem up, but when you feel that you're ready, you can approach me at the Slytherin Tower anytime…" He said reassuringly

"Erik, I'm so lucky I met you… I wouldn't have wanted anything else in this world…" She said gratefully

----

Draco was very annoyed… Why did Granger have to pull that off this time! He then felt very thirsty, probably because of his hot-temper…

He then went on his way to the kitchens below when he saw Granger's door slightly ajar… He took a peek and saw Pristine and Granger in a tight hug that would make them look like stuck together… Draco felt angered… First, Granger rejected him, next she falls into that Pristine's arms… He was livid… He shouldn't have told her that… But isn't that one of his intended scripts? To make Granger fall for him? He was just playing a role, acting. True, to become a good actor, you should internalize your part… But he felt that he wasn't just internalizing anymore… He was making it true to life and he had to admit that when he said he liked Granger, it was partially true… He was starting to have a crush on the mudblood, and it hurt like hell to be rejected like that… But what happened next scarred Draco, **deeply.**

"Erik, I'm so lucky I met you… I wouldn't have wanted anything else in this world…" She said gratefully

He could not take this any longer, so he went to the kitchen leaving the whore and the man-whore behind… if only he had not left earlier, he would have heard what she said next…

"**Thanks for being a great friend…" **

----

"That's okay…" He replied

"Do you want to go to the loo to change now?" He asked her…

"Yes, please…" She said smiling, but her eyes were puffy and red…

"Okay, walk. You know you have a clutch to use tomorrow to go to your classes but I think it would be better if you practiced without the clutches."

She walked a step or two. Took clothes from her closet and then went to the bathroom to change. She stripped herself from her clothes and then went to the tub. Her clothes still smelled like green grass. Draco and their meteor-shower-gazing entered her mind once more. And then she started to cry again. She opened the shower and turned it to the hottest degree, but Hogwarts had a temperature limit, so the hot water wasn't at its fullest… But still she wanted it to burn her skin. She was numb; she did not feel the heat… She was very miserable… She thought of him… He admitted that he liked her… He wanted to kiss her and she _**also wanted** _him to kiss her… She liked him… A lot… She had developed a more-than-friends thing with him… She laughed at the thought… She developed a more-than-friends thing yet they haven't even been friends yet… gawd… She really wanted him to kiss her… She wanted Draco Malfoy to be her first kiss… Even if she wasn't his first… Her mom always tells her that first kisses are special… She did want him, but why did she turn away from him? She knew she hurt Malfoy by rejecting him and hurt him worse by hugging Erik and using Erik as an excuse to get away from him… She even showed Malfoy that she was so glad that Erik was there…

WHY? Simple. Hermione Granger was scared… She was scared of admiring Malfoy and then loving him next. She was scared of a relationship with him… She was scared of being attached to him too much, because he might leave her one day… She had used her logic to analyze this situation… There were a lot of reasons why she should not pursue these forbidden thoughts and forbidden relationships… If she would be given time to think overnight, she could have made a book entitled, **A Thousand Reasons Why You Should not Pursue a Relationship With Draco Malfoy… **And only one reason why she should, because she liked him…_ a lot_. When you compare these thousands of reasons against one, of course one would be outnumbered… But Hermione felt that no matter how many reasons she could think of to not engage in a relationship with Malfoy, still the **_ONE_** outweighed the **_THOUSAND…_**

Her head was swirling in deep thoughts and the water was burning her flesh… And that was when Hermione Granger _blacked out._

----

Draco really wanted to take a shower now, to take off all that filth from his body… STUPID MUGGLE-BORN… But someone was still on the bathroom… He banged on the door… He heard the faucet of the tub turned on… Someone was still there… Of course… _She _was…

"GRANGER! WILL YOU FUCKING GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!" He yelled like a mad axe murderer…

No answer…

"FUCK IT… GRANGER I am going in there even if you are stark naked if you don't open this door now…"

Still no answer…

He felt an eerie feeling… Something was not right… But maybe the bitch was just assuming that he would only come as close to threatening her…

"GRANGER! IF YOU DON"T GET OUT OF THERE NOW I SWEAR I WILL FUCKIN BLOW THIS DOOR TO SMITHEREENS!"

No response…

He was tired… He was a _rejected-shower-aching bastard_…

"BOMBARDA!"

The door blew open and then and there he found Granger inside the bathtub… He opened the curtain preparing to give her a piece of shitty advice not to anger a rejected-shower-aching bastard when he saw that she was submerged underneath the bathtub with blood on the tub itself and a lot on the water…

He immediately panicked; he took a towel and wrapped her frail body on it… He immediately went to Pomfrey… He wasn't risking it by trying to mend the injury when it was her head bleeding… He was running with only his boxers and a stark naked Granger wrapped up in a towel…

"MADAME POMFREY! WILL YOU FUCKING OPEN THE DOOR UP! MADAME POMFREY!"

"Will you stop cursing you—" She was disheveled when she saw Draco and a bleeding Hermione… "OH MY!"

He laid her on a bed and then Pomfrey asked him to just wait in the waiting area… While waiting he saw an exhausted Pristine running…

"Where is she? I heard that…"

TWAD

"You fucking jerk!" He then punched him on the nose… "You were supposed to be her nurse! You were supposed to be tending to her! Why did you leave her alone like that! What the hell were you doing PRISTINE?"

Erik's face was bleeding, when McGonagall interrupted them and tried to get Draco off Pristine's throat…

"MALFOY! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!" McGonagall literally screamed her throat off…

"STOP? HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GRANGER'S NURSE! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TAKING CARE OF HER, BUT HOW COME I FIND GRANGER'S BODY SUBMERGED IN THE BATHTUB WITH HER HEAD BLEEDING? WHAT KIND OF NURSE ARE YOU? HUH!" He was flustered… He had never felt that angered before.. Maybe he punched him; maybe he also put all his anger when Granger chose Pristine over him…

McGonagall was surprised… Then many professors came out of their beds to find the boys on the ground… One bleeding while the other flustered out of anger…

McGonagall told the other professors including the headmaster about the incident… They were all worried for Ms. Granger, when Madame Pomfrey came out…

"She's in a safe condition now…"

Draco was relieved…

"Mr. Malfoy, 15 points from slytherin for cursing and another 15 points from slytherin for initiating a brawl…" McGonagall said commandingly…

"Mr. Pristine, 50 points from slytherin for neglect of duty and responsibility…"

Draco's face fell; he forgot that Pristine was also in slytherin… They both lost 80 points from slytherin… FUCK

"Minerva, I'm sure Mr. Malfoy was just worried and nervous when he cursed… Although Mr. Malfoy, fighting is still not excused… So, Minerva, I think we should reconsider… 50 points to slytherin for helping Ms. Granger out…" he said with a smile… "Mr. Pristine, we all understand that this is an accident, but you should be more careful next time…" Dumbledore said meekly…

"I apologize, headmaster…" His head bowed down. He really regretted his actions or lack thereof…

"Alright, now both of you will serve detention tomorrow… just one night… As a… Should I say lesson?…" He said with a smile…

"Poppy, could Ms. Granger go to her dorm already?" Dumbledore asked

"It would be inadvisab—" But she saw the looks of the people around… They all knew that Hermione's injury was not fatal now… "Oh okay!" She said in a defeated tone…

"Mr. Malfo—"

"Professor, I am longer her nurse, I think it would be inappropriate if it would be I to bring her to the dorms…" And then he left…

"Mr. Pristine, then?"

"Alright Professor… And Sir…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for understanding that is…" He said with a slight smile

----

So this is how it felt to care for someone… Even if Granger had hurt his feelings, he still helped her… He did not even hesitate, even for a second… It was like being angry at her for days and days and by merely seeing her helpless for a minute, all the anger and hatred he felt were thrown out of the window…

He really was hurting… **_Really…_**

----

When he got back to the heads' dorm, he quickly went to the bathroom to shower. He turned on the shower. He remembered their moment together. It was all part of the plan, part of the stupid task given by the most-feared wizard who could not even afford to have a nose job.

"_Get the mudblood's trust. Make her trust you more. Make her forget your rivalry. When the mudblood trusts you, lure Potter." Voldemort said with an evil smirk_

"_My lord, how do I make Granger trust me? We have been enemies for almost six years. I doubt she will trust me that easily." Draco said blankly_

"_That is your task you fool! Think of a way to make her trust you. I don't care whatever you do with her! Pretend to be friends with her or what not. I will allow you to have any kind of relationship with the mudblood, Malfoy. Even **INTIMATE** ones. Do whatever you could, just bring Potter to me. If the plan backfires, then we can use the mudblood to lure Potter, as bait." Voldemort explained _

_Draco was angered. FUCK voldemort! So, he has to approve of any relationship that Draco wants to enter? Fuck it! Even if he fucks all the mudbloods in this world, Voldemort should not meddle with affairs like that! Fucking Voldemort! He is like a puppet, a slave to Voldemort. But he has to, for Narcissa Malfoy, his mother…_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_dismissed…" He hissed_

_Draco went out of the room. He had enough of Voldemort, but what will become of his mother when he disobeys? Lucius does know which buttons to press. He knows Draco's one weakness, his mother._

After showering, he went to bed and took a parchment and a quill.

_Narcissa,_

_I want to talk to you at my fire place via floo network. 2 am._

_Draco_

And then he sent it off with his hawk, Xandros.

----

Narcissa was in her study, reading a good book, when she saw Xandros. She immediately took the parchment and read,

_Narcissa,_

_I want to talk to you at my fire place via floo network. 2 am._

_Draco_

She was very glad that Draco wrote her. She had not received news of his son after he had boarded the train.

She immediately took a parchment and wrote back to Draco,

_Alright. 2 am._

----

Hermione was back in her room, she and Erik had been silent for a while.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He said sincerely

"That's okay. It was my fault." She said blankly

"I guess, I should leave you now. Good night." Erik said

"Night." She said spacing out

After Erik had left, Hermione was thinking. Erik told her of what happened, how Draco brought her to the infirmary, about the brawl and the alarmed teachers.

How could he? What kind of heart does he have? He helped her out, even if she… broke him.

She was crying again. Again and again. What the hell is Malfoy playing at?

He was confusing her. She had never felt this confused before. She did not cry over boys. When Ron, her long-time object of affection, had not paid her any attention she did not cry for him. But why Malfoy? Of all people.

----

_2 am_

_POOF  
_

"Mother?" Draco asked

"Draco." She said happily

"I am sorry for addressing you like that, I was just afraid of Lucius intercepting my hawk." He said scornfully

"Do not worry son." Narcissa said

"Mother, do you know of any purebloods by the surname, Pristine?" Draco asked

"Pristine? Yes of course." Narcissa told Draco

"Where are they from?" Draco asked his mother

"England." Narcissa replied

"How come I have not heard of them?" Draco asked his mother

"Your father, had this… Let's just say… misunderstanding with them." Narcissa said carefully selecting her words.

"Mother? Are you not telling me something?" Draco asked suspiciously

"No, Draco. Of course not." Narcissa said too quickly

Draco chose to ignore the inkling that something was not right. Mother, if ever she was keeping something from Draco, would not keep anything that would harm him, right? Right?

Even his own mother, he was doubting.

"Can you give me a little background?" Draco asked

"The Pristines, Draco, are one of the remaining pureblood families of this modern time. They have not tainted themselves, even with half-breed people. They are inclined to the Dark side and probably one of the most powerful followers of the Dark Lord. However, when Harry Potter was attacked on that fateful night, all of the death eaters denied ever becoming associated with the Dark Lord. They were also one of those who cleaned hands during that time. They chose to remain in a low-profile, up until now." Narcissa explained

"Mother, thank you…" Draco said

"You're most welcome, son. There is something I must warn you with, Draco—"

_Thomp thomp thomp_

"Mother, someone's up. Write me." Draco said

And with a faint sound of a _poof _Narcissa was gone.

Damn. Why are there too many interruptions? Is it Pristine again?

FUCK IT.

It wasn't the Prissy boy. It was Granger.

----

She was wearing a blue nightgown that was modest enough.

Her hair was slightly disheveled, but not that bushy.

"Malfoy…" She whispered, although she sounded alarmed.

He did not answer, he just glared at her lazily. He was seated in a cool manner. One leg was rested on top of the other.

She was about to turn around when she felt a grip on her hand.

----

She could not sleep. DAMN HIM. She wanted to sit in front of the fireplace to kill the time. She was still in shock of everything. She passed by Erik's quarters. He was still asleep.

When she went down, she saw someone seated on the couch. He thought it was Erik. But it wasn't, he looked like Erik, although the hair of this one was a lot shinier than Erik's dirty blonde. And this one's complexion was a lot paler than erik's. And those mesmerizing eyes definitely aren't Erik's cerulean ones. These gray eyes belonged to him. The last person she wanted to see. It was Malfoy.

"Malfoy…" She said alarmed. She had said that out of instinct, but she really wanted to leave unnoticed.

She turned around to go back to bed when she felt a grip on her wrist.

----

He pulled her to his body. She could feel the heat of his body as her back came in contact with his chest. He was taller than her, so she felt him lower his mouth a little.

He then whispered in her ear, "Tell me, Granger. Do you still want that kiss?" He asked.

Hermione was angered, she turned to face him and slap him, but he caught her other hand, so now, he had her. They were near a corner and he pushed her to the wall.

She looked at him with hatred. _How could he?_ Stupid. She saw danger glistening in his eyes. He was still angry with her. Very angry.

She gathered all the spite she could, "NO!"

Draco just smirked at her and looked her in the eye. He leaned closer, as if threatening her that any minute now, his lips would crash down on hers.

She was frightened. She did not expect that he would resort to something as low as this. She tried to push him off, but he was stronger. Then she muttered in a defeated tone, "I never dreamt of having my first kiss by force."

Draco heard this. He looked in her eyes. There was fear in those brown orbs. **_Fear._** He was hurting her. He released her hands and went up his room without even sparing her a glance. And there she was, still on that wall. She slid down. She was crying. He had once again proven that he had a heart. She saw the regret pass by his eyes. She knew; she had this gut feeling that Malfoy controlled himself again. He controlled his anger for her. She wished that he continued so that she would hate him even more. But by showing that he can control himself, _for her, _he was just making her fall for him harder. And Hermione was afraid that this time, she might fall so hard, she won't be able to get up anymore.

**A/N: I need feedback guys & I love you all for giving me LOTS of feedbacks for the previous chapter! **

**the.princess29 **(that's hermione's friggin problem. Hehe :D), **Zebra Queen** (nice penname! I'll write more :D), **LolaCherryColaGirl** (thanks! Heehee… I also happen to love bad boys… I dunno why but I guess they just have this mind-blowing attitude that attracts a lot of people to them.. hehe), **cmtaylor531** (ditto dude… ditto), **HahynGirl** (here's your update, love… hope you liked it!), **Rebellion Author** (hehe… Prissy really is a kill joy… hehe… :D), **CosmicGibby** (woot! Yeah… I just love portraying Hermione as the stubborn girl… HURRAH for Draco… You can do it! xp), **Ravenclawxoxprincess** (sorry… **lolz… **I understand that you hate cliffies, as do I esp. when I read my fave stories but it's just great when you're the one giving cliff-hangers, hehe… PEACE), **Steelo** (hehe… loved the teaser? Thanks! BTW teasers are just for special occasions so I ain't giving teasers every chap… hehe… :D), **TeamRadicalx3** (who punches who… wow… very good! I think I'll use the statement… allow me… :) hehe… you are so weird dude… hehe… you're the only reviewer who thinks prissy is fun… hehe :D peace!), **Chrissy8887779999** (thanks:D hope to see your name in the next chaps), **tootsieXpopXdiscovery** (wow… I am deeply touched… just to review the 13th chap… **::tear::tear::** thank you!)

thanks for reading!

To all who reviewed, LOTS of x0x0 (hugs & kisses)

To all who read, as I said, reviews are never too late! Mwah!

'Til next chap

Loves,

**outkasthpfanatic **


	15. Trust issues

A/N: Okie… have to do this really quick.. hehe.. :D missed ya guys… I had to celebrate coz of a lot of things & b/c of this, I decided to post… This chap is a 'filler' but the next chap is gonna be a bomb. So don't forget to review & tell me what ya think.

**Chapter 15**

Over the few weeks, Draco had avoided Hermione and vice-versa. He would not even spare her a smirk or what not. He just simply avoided her. Hermione, on the other hand, was trying to go back to the life she normally had, Harry, Ron and of course, _Ginny. _But how? When she could not even look at Ginny and not cry and with Malfoy and her new-found feelings for the boy or man, whatever.

She was studying in the library when someone sat beside her.

"Harry." She greeted him with a smile

"Hermione, nice to catch you here." Harry said with a smile. "So, what's up with you?"

"Uh… Just trying to cope up with life, I guess…" She smiled

"Hermione, I'm always around." Harry said with a smile

Hermione flung her arms around Harry and hugged him. "Oh Harry. I don't know what to do anymore." She was crying

"I'll hear you out if you want." Harry offered.

"Harry, there's been a lot of things going on with my life lately. There's the Ginny thing, the one that started it all. Then, Malfoy nurses me, then Erik. Harry, what do you see when you look at me?" Hermione asked Harry.

"The same, Book-lover, smart, bossy but loving and caring, Hermione." He told her

"Harry, things have definitely changed. I'm not—not your Hermione anymore." She sobbed and then took her books to walk away.

----

Harry was utterly confused.

He was not up to date with Hermione's life. He was feeling so guilty about it. Many times, he would have free times and instead of visiting Hermione, he'd rather spend time with Ron, playing chess, discussing quidditch tactics and what not, but it never even entered his mind once, to visit Hermione and perhaps, update himself of what's going on lately. This was the time she needed him the most, but he wasn't there. Of course she could always resort to Ron, but with the Ginny problem, he doubts if Hermione would be comfortable discussing things with Ron when the topic is about his own sister.

He stood up, went to Ron, to tell him that he would be late tonight.

----

_Hermione,_

_Room of Requirement, 10 pm_

_HP_

Hermione was sleeping when she heard an owl pecking on her window…

"Blasted owls at this time of the night." It was just 7:30 but she was already sleeping and in bed.

She quickly scrawled back…

_What for?_

But she was interrupted when Harry's smart bird gave her a signal to look behind the parchment, and she did.

_And no more questions. Just come okay?_

Hermione sighed. "Harry"

----

"Harry?" She muttered in the dark

"Hermione." He said softly

"Harry? Why did you want me here, again?" She asked

"To talk. You know, update me." He said with a smile

"Harry. I—I don't know." Hermione said hesitantly

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Lately, I've been used to keeping things to myself, coz well, I just don't have anyone to tell it to." She said sadly

And then an image of her and a certain someone, on a broom, flashed in her mind. Malfoy, was the one person who actually cared, especially when her best friends were too busy to care.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said sadly "I—Do you hate me?"

"No!" Hermione snapped. "I don't. It's just, things aren't the same anymore. It's different now, Harry. We aren't, as they call, the golden trio anymore. We aren't as close as we were in first year, when we battled trolls and faced Quirell. We're not thirteen anymore Harry." She said with tears prickling her eyes

Harry was sobbing too. What had they done?

"It's just like, there's you and Ron, and there's me and no one, but I don't blame you, Harry." She said weakly

"Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm really guilty, but lately, some things have been off my mind. I'm really guilty, and I would really like to make it up to you. I know, we aren't thirteen anymore, things aren't the same, you grew without us, even for a while, but, I believe that as long as there's time, there'll always be a way, Hermione. I believe that it doesn't matter if we only have one day to live, now. What matters is what we do with that time, and Hermione, I would like to use that time to make it up to you. I'm really sorry, and I would, if you permit it, earn your trust again, even if it means, the hard way." He said sadly.

Hermione was crying now. She flung her arms on her best friend, "Oh, Harry! How I've missed you! Did I ever tell you that you're one of the best friends I ever had?" She asked still sobbing.

After a little chat and some updates with their lives, Harry asked, "So, Hogsmeade? Saturday?" harry offered.

"Uh—I don't know Harry. I think I'd rather spend some alone time again." She said weakly

"Hermione, you don't have to be a loner. I'm always around, and just a smack on the head when I'm fooling around and I'm as good as new." Harry joked

"I know." She said chuckling. "I just don't think I'm up for Hogsmeade this coming Saturday."

"I understand." Harry smiled

"Harry, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Hermione said softly.

"What?" He asked

"What if, I tell you right now that, I think—I—I'm attached to someone." Hermione said shyly

"RON?" Harry asked out of the blue

Hermione smacked him on the head. "No! Silly."

"What'd you do that for?" He asked in mock hurt

"You asked me to smack you, when you were fooling around didn't you?" Hermione said in an amused tone

"Merlin, Hermione, I was just kidding okay? But I'm not kidding with the Ron part." He said smiling

"It isn't Ron." She said seriously

"Okay. Who then?" Harry asked, curiously

"It's-It's someone, out of reach." She said fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

"Whoa. Hufflepuff?"

She shook her head.

"Gryffindor?"

She shook her head

"Ravenclaw?"

Another shake.

"Merlin, Hermione." His eyes were as round as saucers. "Me?"

"By merlin, No!" Hermione practically shouted

"Nah. Just kidding. Knew you just saw me as the boy friend not the boyfriend." He said in mock hurt again

"Harry, be serious will you!" Hermione said seriously, trying to hide the hint of humor in her voice

"Slytherin, then?" Harry said seriously

She nodded shyly.

"Okay, I know you haven't been in contact with slytherins, except for Malfoy-" Hermione winced a little. "-and Pristine."

Hermione was nervous

"It's okay." Hermione was relieved but almost had a heart attack with what she heard next. "As long as it's not Malfoy, then be with any slytherin."

_Gulp_

----

Hermione was in bed. She was so confused. Harry approved, although she did not tell him that the certain slytherin was a certain Malfoy.

She was really confused. Confused beyond everything else. She needed a walk! A walk! She needed to think things through.

----

Hermione was already in the corridor, sneaking ever so lightly when she heard a bang inside one of the classrooms.

She froze. What the hell! But she had to see. What if it's a death eater? She walked to the classroom, she heard more noises.

She muttered, "lumos"

When she directed the light to the door, she found a blonde boy and a raven-haired girl having a go at it.

"Oh god." She whispered.

The two were too busy to notice.

The blonde had pale skin and he—he looked a lot like—Draco.

She stiffened.

_This can't be Malfoy. Malfoy said—said he likes me… Oh who am I kidding? I already rejected him. I have no right._

She needed to confirm, so she carefully scanned the rest of the clothing and saw, indeed, a green and silver tie. SHE WAS HEAD GIRL. SHE HAD THE RIGHT TO KICK THOSE TWO ARSES OUT. BUT SHE WAS SHOCKED. HE HAD EASILY REPLACED HER. EASILY. EVERYTHING. WAS. A. LIE.

So she went back to the common room and went back to bed. With still sheer shock of what she had witnessed. And here she was, thinking Malfoy was everything but a liar.

----

The next day was a freakin Saturday and Draco had no energy to stand up. He was bushed by quidditch practices yesterday. He did not want to go to freakin' hogsmeade.

So he just stayed in for the whole morning.

When he finally got up, he saw Granger.

Her eyes were puffy, and she was reading the newspaper, when he smirked.

"Quit it, Granger. You aren't fooling anyone that you're reading a newspaper." He remarked

"HOW DID YOU KNOW? CAN YOU READ MY MIND NOW MALFOY?" She snapped

"Oww… Aren't we a little Touchy now?" Draco smirked

"And you would be talking! Tell me Malfoy, how many parts have you TOUCHED?" Hermione asked

"What?" He asked confused

"Don't you dare act innocent! And to think you're head boy! Pity! What kind of example are you setting on the children!" She practically screamed

"What the hell are you—Oh…" He said realizing what she was talking about

"Enjoyed last night?" She spat

"Granger, I know you and quidditch aren't the best of buddies but, you need not smite quidditch for all it's worth." He said blankly

"Quidditch? What are you on at?" She asked bemused

"Okay. Okay. I admit, it was wrong, especially because I am headboy, but I really needed to practice for that game." He said

"Practice?" Hermione asked again

"Are you a parrot or something? Why are you repeating what I just said?" He asked annoyed

"Sorry." She said "Wait! You stupid! Why are you doing this?" She asked

"I said it was wrong to practice—"

"I wasn't talking about that! OH! You are hopeless! You fucking bastard! Stop playing me around!" She pushed him out of the way and went up to her room

Draco was confused. "Fucking Granger! Open this door at once! What is wrong with you! I tell you! I practiced! I admit it! I was wrong! I am Headboy!" She still wasn't answering… "I'M SORRY! OKAY?" And he went down.

----

Hermione was confused. _Why the hell was he talking about quidditch?_

But, what if, he's telling the truth. He doesn't even know what she was talking about right? So what if, he doesn't know because he didn't? But Hermione could only hope.

----

Draco was in bed. It was raining again. Everybody was out to go to hogsmeade. Stupid people enjoying themselves! Stupid Granger! Stupid life! He was in bed, but every time he tries to sleep, _she _would dance into his mind! _Get out of my mind BITCH!_

So he thought of the only way to get Granger out of his mind. Even if it was raining.

----

_I know what to do! The Portrait! Oh my gosh! How stupid could I get?_

She rushed to her portrait which was that of a little shepherdess and her little lamb.

"Uh, Wendy, right?" She asked the girl

"Yes." The portrait smiled

"Uh, you know Draco Malfoy right? Headboy?"

"Yes."

"Where did he sleep last night?"

"Oh. He slept here. He was kind of tired though. He was filled with mud and grass of all sorts. He also has a broom with him." She said with still… A smile

"I think, the headboy's so helpful, he tried to sweep the fields…"

Hermione chuckled. The portrait, Wendy, was so innocent. "What time was he here?"

"9:30, I guess… The fat lady always has this encore presentation that I attend at 7 and it ends at 9:30. When I went back, there he was, tired and muddy."

"Oh, thank you for your help!" Hermione said

When she was alone.

_HE was telling the truth! Now what?_

She thought for a while. I need to speak to him! But where is he?

The PORTRAIT!

"Uh, Wendy… Have you seen where the head boy is?" Hermione asked

"I think he's out to sweep again."

"ON THIS WEATHER!" Hermione shouted

"Very clean lad, he is."

"Thanks! Bye."

She knew where she should head next… The quidditch pitch

----

When she got there, he was soaking wet.

"Malfoy! Are you insane! Get down from there!" She shouted below

A/N: thanks to the ffg reviewers! You all mean sooo much to me:D

**Rebellion Author** (waha… I just love cliffies… hehe.. whee… I think Hermione's really fallen hard this time.), **the.princess29** (wah. Just the Draco I love, aggressive::winks::), **LolaCherryColaGirl** (well, love:D just wait next chap… ohhh.. am I giving a hint? Hehe… but if I really don't know what the author is talking about, I'd read LolaCherryColaGirl's review… oh oh… hints.. mm.. enough huh? XD), **Steelo** (waha… I love how you described the punch! Whee. Haha.. & I don't watch Grey's Anatomy, although I really want to. Huhu), **Chrissy8887779999** (muahaha **evil laugh **you shall see next chapter… muahaha), **HahynGirl** (waha… thanks for the review. Draco's kinda falling hard too, ya know? Hehe),** TeamRadicalx3** (thank you! I just love making people special… waha… why do you love fight scenes?... anywhoooo. I do too… hehe),**Hpwwefan** (thanks! See ya next chap!), **xX Jk Rowling The 2nd Xx **(thanks!)

Thank you to all those who reviewed… & because this chap is just a filler…

Teaser!

"_Deep breaths Hermione. Deep Breaths." He heard her say. Was she willing enough to do that for him?_


	16. warmth in the cold

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to moi.**

**Chapter 16. wow. It's my friend's **

**Sixteenth birthday today &**

**Even though she doesn't**

**Read fics, this is for you**

**VENICE! Mwah.**

Draco was zooming when she heard Granger scream. He just spared her a glance and then continued to search for the snitch.

"OH! STUBBORN ARSE!" Hermione said. "I'M COMING UP THERE IF YOU DON'T GO DOWN NOW!"

But he just looked at her in disbelief.

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME AY?" She said threateningly

"ACCIO BROOM!" And luckily, a school broom was out and immediately zoomed to Hermione.

----

Draco did not believe her, but when he looked down, she was conditioning herself. She was serious.

"Deep breaths Hermione. Deep Breaths." He heard her say. Was she willing enough to do that for him?

Malfoy was dumbfounded. She was dead serious. Stupidly dead serious.

---

Hermione was shaking. She held the broom. "Be one with the broom, feel the broom. Be one…" She chanted on and on.

"Malfoy! Stop! Please Listen!" She shouted at a zooming Malfoy. "Merlin! Are these your dummy bludgers? They look as real as hell!" She shouted.

"That's coz they are! down, Granger. You don't have business here." He said commandingly

"NOT UNTIL YOU GO DOWN TOO." She said stubbornly

"I'll never go down for you!" He said as he zoomed across the rainy pitch

"PLEASE." She said. Draco noted the sadness and calmness in her voice

"NO."

"PLEASE, MALFOY. NO MORE GAMES…" she said as she tried to get in pace with him.

"GRANGER! A BLUDGER!"

Luckily, she avoided it in time.

"STUPID GIRL! GET DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Please, come with me." She said softly.

The rain was pouring, and she looked very beautiful with those raindrops sliding down her face. She was soaking wet and she was cloakless! Oh god! Her undershirt was transparent.

"Granger! You're wearing white!" He shouted, and then looked away. He looked at almost anything except her.

"I don't care. Just come down now." She said stubbornly.

"Why do you insist on me going down?" He snapped at her

"Because, you might get sick!" She shouted. She was still trying to follow his pace

"Why would you care if I'm sick?" Draco asked angrily

"Because I CARE!" She shouted.

"Granger, what are you on with?" He asked calmly

"Just came to apologize for accusing you of—of sleeping with a slut. Last night." She said blushing

"Tsk. Tsk. SO that was what was on. Granger, I was practicing. And what if I really was?"

"Asked the portrait. Said you did practice."

"You sounded jealous back there. You could always have Pristine you know." He said the first statement tauntingly but spat _Pristine _as if it was the vilest name in the wizarding world.

"Erik & I are just friends." She said calmly

"Granger, what if I really was the one banging the girl?" He taunted her as he zoomed near her broom and with in a close proximity "What'll you do?" He asked her. "Were you crying last night coz of that?"

She did not answer.

"Granger."

No answer.

"What are you thinking now? Are you going to reject me again? This time, not just in front of Pristine but in front of the whole bloody school?" His blood was boiling as the memory flashed

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Granger, that was the first time I ever admitted liking a girl!"

"I said I'm sorry okay? I was scared! But I do LIKE YOU OKAY?" Hermione said.

Draco stiffened.

He was about to ask her if she was serious when he saw that there was nobody beside him…

"DRACO!" She shouted his name

"BLOODY BLUDGER!"

And he zoomed fast to Hermione…

She was falling, but she was like a limp doll, she was not moving, it was as if she had accepted that she was to fall and could do nothing against it.

"Granger, hang on." Draco caught her in the waist and tried to get her. She was woken out of trance. She was seated on his broom. And then she hugged him and hanged on to him for dear life.

Draco had never felt this warmth before…

**Warmth in the cold… Ironic. Just like they were… They were both ironic. An irony to this world. Opposites. **

When they reached the ground…

"Thank you." Hermione said softly

But he did not wait for another word uttered and asked her. "If you like me, why did you choose Pristine over me?" He asked seriously

"I'm sorry. I did not. I was just scared… You see, I like you… But I'm scared, scared of it all… But it seems that the more I go away from you, the more fate brings us closer." She said softly "Like magnets. Opposites attract, Malfoy."

He looked at her and caressed her face. They were staring at each other, as if everything did not matter. It was just Draco, Hermione and the rain. Not Malfoy. Not Granger. Just them and the rain.

"First times are the best." He smiled

"Yeah…"

And then he leaned for that kiss…

His lips descended on hers. Hermione felt this intense feeling of heat on her lips. She was not responding at first, probably shocked, but then she responded the passion. She kissed him with all of the emotions she had, and the rain mixed with their lips. He was savoring her taste, the taste of innocence… Untainted innocence… She relished the feeling of his lips on hers… Dangerously gentle. He was gentle but at the same time, she felt the fiery emotions that he had bottled. He was careful not to involve the 'tongue' with the kiss… He wanted her to experience a kiss that was full of innocence and chastity. Her first time was he. The rain mixed with their lips as the heat radiated from both of them. When he felt that she was out of breath, he pulled away.

"You pulled away! Usually it's the girl who should—" She said indignantly

"Then, I'll give you the chance to pull away 'kay?" And his lips came crashing down on hers again.

After the second one…

"that was—"

"amazing." Draco continued for her. "Not bad for a first timer Granger."

"Not bad yourself Malfoy…" She laughed and then hugged him.

"I'll just get my broom…" He said with a smile.

And when he walked to the pitch, she caressed her lips once again. Her first kiss, under the rain, after an extremely dangerous fall, and with the man she likes.

----

When he got his broom, he walked to Granger…

"Come on, the rain's getting stronger." He told her.

"Alright." She obediently answered.

When they got into the quidditch players' locker.

"Sit down Granger. I'll just fix my things." He told her, while performing the drying spell on them both.

She was looking around the locker room. It was… organized. Not what she had imagined. The practice brooms were all in one corner. The unused robes were hanged neatly. The names of the quidditch players were neatly placed

in their lockers, but when Malfoy opened his locker, she saw a picture.

"Who's that?" She asked him

It was a woman… NARCISSA!

"Mother." He said without emotions.

"She's so—so—beautiful…" Hermione said highly amazed.

"Haven't you met before?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah, but I haven't really gotten a close look on her face, because she's usually with Lu—your father…" She said carefully.

"It's okay Granger. You don't need to pretend that you like my father." He said blankly

"Okay." She said in a whisper.

Hermione was observing the locker once more when she caught sight of something, or rather, someone.

She stood up, and ran after whatever it was. And the 'thing' ran also.

"Granger! Where are you going!" Draco shouted

She ran after the 'someone.' Someone was watching them. She felt it, even before. Every time she was with Malfoy, there was always someone watching.

"Incendio!" She cursed at the invader's robes.

"Granger! Get back here!" Draco shouted. What a Saturday! Where's everyone? Enjoying flipping hogsmeade! First years and second years? Remedial classes! What if Granger gets hurt?

"STOP!" Hermione shouted at the invader, and then the invader did!

He touched a rock.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? THROW THAT AT ME?" She asked with hilarity.

O—O… PORT KEY.

And all that was left was a burned portion of the man/woman's clothes.

"GRANGER! Are you alright?" Draco asked

"Yeah… But the person I was chasing got away." She said in a defeated tone.

"Granger, I think we should get back to the common room." He suggested

"Yeah, we should."

----

It was already about 5 in the afternoon when the students came back from the trip to hogsmeade.

Hermione was seated on the couch, looking at the sleeping Draco. He looked very peaceful. She wanted to have a better look and she silently crept to the other couch were the sleeping form lied. She was creeping but when she was there…

"GRANGER." He said groggily.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, sorry." She said apologetically.

But when she was about to go away, she felt Malfoy hold her hand back and he pulled her head to his chest. She was shocked but then she rested on his chest. He pulled her up, so that she was on top of him, and then he rested her head on his chest.

"Malfoy, what exactly are we?" She asked silently.

"What?" He asked blankly

"I mean, how would you call us?"

"Draco and Hermione…" He said wittily

"…"

"Okay, I was just kidding hothead." He chuckled

"Hothead? Aren't you supposed to be the hothead?" She asked laughing "Please answer me."

"What would you like us to be?" Draco asked her.

She stiffened, and Draco felt this. She was clearly embarrassed.

"Do you want us to be exclusive?" He asked her.

She knew that he just said that so that she wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Granger…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" She asked surprised

"I'm sorry, if I'm not the best boyfriend you'll ever have because, honestly, I've never had a committed relationship before. I'm sorry if your first time is not that romantic, not like those muggle movies. I don't usually woo girls, I'm not that romantic, I'm still the proud pureblood." He said seriously. "This isn't like any cliché Granger. A cliché where when we admit liking each other, I change easily because, I'm still Draco Malfoy. Nothing has changed, except my feelings for you." He said sadly. "I'm saying sorry now, because I don't know if I'll make this relationship memorable to you. I don't know how to make girls feel special by bringing them gifts and flowers or serenading them. But I tell you, I want to make you feel special in my way."

Hermione raised her head and looked at him, and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked, Granger finally initiated a kiss. Then he relaxed and felt her unspoken message 'I understand.'

She then went back to her previous position and savored the feeling of being held.

_If only, things could stay this way._

----

When he was sure that Granger was sleeping, he carefully placed her on the couch and stood up. _Damn._

He went outside of the Heads' room and headed to _the _place.

----

"That was fucking stupid! Stupid you idiot!" Boomed Draco's angry voice.

"You prick! You could've stopped the bitch from burning my robes!" Yelled the man.

"I couldn't! She was practically chasing you when I realized! And haven't we agreed on this yet? You DO NOT invade what you should not. I can do this! You moron! I don't need a spy just to make sure I do the dark lord's bidding. You are a fucking moron!" Draco was angered. "What if she saw you? What would you do?"

The man smirked. "Tsk. Tsk. Such a dirty mouth, young Malfoy. But back there, when your mouth was practically all over hers, you didn't look like you were acting. Foolish. Your dirty mouth has been reduced to a filthy filthy little piece of crap."

This time it was Malfoy who smirked. "You stupid git. Voldemort himself allowed me to do so. And I wanted a convincing act." He told the man.

"Stupid little boy. You have proven enough by one contact with her filthy lips but you have not been satisfied." The man said wittily.

"I'm just milking the cow for all its worth." Draco smirked.

"What if she saw me, young Malfoy? Well, that would mean discovering that you are an undercover death eater. And then? Well, we could easily change plans, but what are you afraid of, young Malfoy? Are you really afraid of what she would discover, or are you really scared that her trust on you might shatter into little pieces? After all, I see the mudblood is really falling hard this time. But if this is really a charade, then you're good. I want you to break her. Make her love you and then give her like a filthy lamb to the Dark Lord. Leave her. And kill her. After all, the mudblood means nothing to you, right?" The man asked.

"Right."

"Very well then. I do not see the need of spying on you anymore. Oh and Draco, do remember that, plans and orders given by the Dark Lord are unbendable. And if he says, 'kill the mudblood,' You shall."

"Yes." He said silently.

And then with a poof, he was gone.

Draco thought silently, _I wish Voldemort would order the 'kill her now', that way, things won't be so complicated._

----

Hermione woke up.

"Damn"

She was on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. "Malfoy."

She then remembered the events that had happened just a few hours ago. A kiss in the rain. Her meeting Narcissa, or rather, seeing her. Their first talk.

And a mysterious man.

"Life is too damn complicated." She said aloud.

"Do you think so?" Another voice asked.

"OH! Malfoy, I didn't know you were there. I was just thinking and I said it aloud."

"Granger, admit it. You're practically nuts." He said with a grin.

"How dare you!" She said in mock anger.

"C'mon Granger. Admit it. It is not normal to talk to yourself."

"HA! Well, I heard you before! You were talking to yourself." She said laughing.

"I was not. When then?"

"AT THE--." And then she stopped. She was going to say at the bathroom, when he was punching the mirror. He wasn't loony-looking at all, he looked like a sadistic man. She then realized that that was one of the moments Malfoy put his guard down and maybe it was inappropriate to talk about it.

"At the?"

"Nothing."

"Granger. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nothing."

He was silent. "Granger. We have to trust each other. And with trust comes honesty." _DAMN Draco. Look who's talking. HAH. You're fooling her from the beginning. TRUST? HONESTY? Trust and honesty my arse! You lie to her, make her believe. And it's starting to hurt. The guilt. He knew that the mudblood had something special but he could not put a finger to it. He was starting to feel guilty, making her believe that he feels for her when he really doesn't. But at least the guilt would be lightened when the mudblood does not tell him. After all, Granger was stubborn as a mule._

"Okay." She said silently.

Draco stiffened. _STOP! His mind was screaming. Don't do this, Granger. _He really was going crazy, he asked her to tell him to put up the front act of the lovable guy with sound principles, expecting she wouldn't, but his act backfired.

"At the bathroom. Punching a mirror. Chanting Bleed."

Draco stopped again. "Oh." Was all that he could say.

And then she hugged him. "You know, you always have me, to speak to. Sometimes, we have to put our walls down and allow others to come in." She said. Draco felt her grip tighten but he never returned the hug.

"Granger, sometimes the people who you are sure would not hurt you, the people you trust so much, the people you get your strength from, the people who when you are with, see the real you, the people who have seen your weakness and whom you have allowed those weaknesses to be seen, are the people who will hurt you the most, and what's worse is that, the weaknesses and all the fears you have are the ones to be used against you." He said it like a warning; A kind of a foreseeing of Granger's future with him. But what she responded was not what he expected. Again, his plan backfired.

"I know, _Draco, _I know. But I also know that you would never do that to me." She said softly. And this time, there was no denying it. At this very moment, all his thoughts and confusions were erased. And he hugged her back.

**A/N: At last. I have been inspired by my muse & finally I finished the chap. Haha. :) I was planning to post this on Christmas but my muse kept bugging me. So far, this has been my favorite chapter. Haha. Anywho. I would like to thank everyone who has supported this fic so far. I can't stay for too long, coz I have to prepare for exams which is in two days. I can't reply to your past reviews and post them in this chap, because updating FT was not on my schedule. I'm sorry if I can't but really, thanks guys! You're the best! Cross your fingers for the next update and hopefully on CHRISTMAS. Btw, Advanced Happy Christmas to you guys! Oh and review, as always, they're appreciated.**

**Love and kisses.**

Outkasthpfanatic


	17. revelations & foresights

Disclaimer: Nothing except the plot and Prissy boy **lol** is mine

Author's notes: I am such a wimp! I'm sorry for making you wait guys:( It was not the busy schedule. Actually, it's been three nights of less sleep for me because I couldn't get through a writer's block. ARGH. And my muse has been on vacation as well. Haha. Luckily, she kinda remembered that I have to fulfill my promise. Maybe my muse hates the number 17, like myself, so she was slightly uninterested, but before your chap.

Response to reviews: **LolaCherryColaGirl** (wow! First you reviewed? That's so swweeet. Haha. Thanks for the awesome rev. & maybe you can start an ANTI-PRISTINE club haha. Sadly, Pristine won't be making a scene in this chap ::sigh::), **Shrimpo/Jewels** (wah! Thanks for the goodluck. I do hope I pass ::crosses fingers:: Addicted to fanfiction? Likewise. Sometimes I sleep at around 3am. Haha. :D ), **Kill-me-if-Harry-dies** (thank you!), **vampluv44** (::is flattered:: thanks!), **Rebellion Author** (haha. Thanks. & luckily, still no prissy in this chap.), **xXxTom4everxXx** (thank you! You're nice! Haha.), **xxswt-imaginationxx** (thank you and with your reviews I think I can. Haha. You rock too!), **12grimmauldplace** (that was touching. Haha. Imagine, one whole day just to read my fic. ::is touched::), **t.macD** (haha. Cliff-hangers rock. Thank you for thinking that this is cute. :D ). **Steelo** (thank you so much.), **Ravenclawxoxprincess** (here's the next chap you've been wanting. Thanks for the review!)

**Dedication:**

**I have not written a dedication since **

**Merlin knows when. Haha. And**

**I just want to dedicate this chap to a reviewer **

**Who is one of those who stuck around for **

**Awhile now…**

**THIS CHAP is DEDICATED TO:**

**STEELO.**

**Thank you for your constant reviews!**

**:D It keeps me going.**

**And also to the new reviewers (wow! You're a lot but **

**You have a place in my heart already! Haha. Reviews really**

**Keep me going. Promise. Haha. Even three words. Haha. I do **

**Hope you'd stick around 'til the story ends)**

**THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS & to those who**

**Haven't reviewed, IT'S NEVER TOO LATE:D**

**I've been keeping you too much so… **

Chapter 17

Draco was really confused. He didn't know how he had felt, about Granger, his task, Voldemort, his mother, everyone. And to say, he was confused was an understatement.

He could not understand himself. He didn't know, but this was the first time he ever felt this way towards a girl. But then again, his life was as damned as hell, he needed to extract information from Granger, lure her to the Dark Lord, break her, so that Potter would be dispirited, but he found that everyday spent with Granger becomes a complication. What he was certain of was his attachment to the girl, and he knew that he was attached too much already, because everyday, Granger was proving to be worthy of love. His love. People may say that LOVE and MALFOY are two complete opposites but he believes that he is capable of such emotion, however, he has to make a decision; a decision that will be hard on his part, because either way, he loses one. Either he sacrifices Granger or he sacrifices his mother. It was a lose-lose situation, and Draco knew that whatever his decision may be, he would not be completely happy.

It was a Saturday of the almost-ending November and they were again allowed to go to hogsmeade. He decided to take Hermione 'OUT.'

"Ready yet?" He asked as he knocked on her door.

"Wait. Merlin, where the hell is that—ah!"

"Granger, no need to dress up for—" But he was cut off when he saw his girlfriend, wearing a white turtleneck tee with jeans. She was simple but she was really beautiful, and her hair was pony-tailed. Draco eyed her from head to toe and this certainly earned a blush from Hermione.

"Malfoy, stop staring." She said embarrassed.

"Can't a guy appreciate his girlfriend?" Draco asked

This made Hermione's heart leap. He called her his girlfriend.

Draco saw that she stopped and saw that she was still uncomfortable, having this been her first time, so he tried to make her comfortable, only, his ways weren't too appealing on Hermione's part.

"Hasn't Weasley ever told you that?" He tried, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Told me what?" She asked as he went behind her.

"That you're beautiful." Draco said

"Oh. Not really." She said although she was sort of embarrassed.

"Hmph. Weasley was certainly lacking in the compliment area, even I, who would insult rather than compliment, compliment more than he does." He said, clearly carried away that he forgot that he said that to comfort her.

"Are you saying that every compliment you make should have a reward because you compliment less?" Hermione asked, her temper starting to rise.

"Oh c'mon Granger, don't be immature, I was just saying—"

"Malfoy, you were boasting that you were better than Ron at something again!" Hermione said not too pleased.

"Granger, I was just—"

"Why must you always include my friends in this?" Hermione asked him irritated

"Granger, why must we always fight?" Draco countered

"Because you always whine about how financially-challenged Ron is, or about how Harry is too fond of attention or about how perfect Erik is."

He winced at the sound of Erik Pristine. Damn that boy. "Granger, okay, you were right, I mean I got too carried away, but all I really wanna say is that you look beautiful today." He said still staring at their path.

Hermione's heart melted, and was even more surprised when Draco warily and gently intertwined his hand into hers.

"Malfoy?" She asked him

"Hmm?"

"Can you at least try to be civil with my friends?" Hermione asked him.

He stopped.

"Maybe it was too much to ask, but…" Hermione muttered

"Okay, I will…" Draco said

Hermione smiled

"But only for you! And if they also behave!" He said.

"You sound like a spoiled prune." Hermione chuckled.

"And you sound a lot like my mo—" But he never continued.

"Draco, is there a problem with your mother?" Hermione asked as they walked the path to Hogsmeade.

"I don't want to talk about it yet." He said quietly.

"Oh, well, if you need someone, I'm just here." Hermione said.

They were still on their way to Hogsmeade when Hermione suddenly asked, "Will we stay this way?"

"What?" Draco asked confused. Is this another sentimental moment?

She showed Draco their intertwined hands.

"Oh." And he let her go.

Hermione knew that that was to be done. She knew that he wasn't ready to tell the whole school that she was his girlfriend but she could not hide the disappointment, and this, Draco noticed.

"You do know that we have to do that, right Granger?" He asked softly

"Right." She said trying her hardest to hide her disappointment.

They just walked to Hogsmeade and true enough, people were staring at them.

"What are you looking at? Is it wrong for the heads to do their business?" Hermione asked the people staring. She had been wanting to vent her disappointment at those people. THOSE PEOPLE. People with big mouths who say gossip, breathe gossip and live gossip, were also a factor why she and Draco could not publicize their relationship, another was his family and another was her friends. They had not even talked about it yet, but she thought that maybe it was too early to think about it.

---

Draco was surprised at Hermione's sudden outburst.

"So, err—shall we uh eat?" He asked uncertain. He had been living with the head girl for almost three months already and he knew that a testy Granger was bad news.

"Okay" She said too quietly for Draco's comfort.

They entered The Three Broomsticks, and they sat down.

"Dine in." He told Madame Rosmerta, which indicated clearly that they would order food and not just butterbeer.

A newly appointed waitress led them to a corner and they sat down.

"What would yours be, sir?" The waitress asked.

"Steak, and the lady will have…" Draco answered

"Salad. That will be all." She said brief and concise to the point.

She was in a bad mood, but Draco saw that this was just the start, because the door opened and a Pansy Parkinson with Daphne Greengrass entered.

"Drakey-poo." She called.

"Shut up, Parkinson." Draco called after her.

"What are you doing with the mudblood?" She asked narrowing her eyes at the sight of Hermione.

Hermione clearly was annoyed. "Doing heads business, Parkinson." She said venomously

"I was not talking to you, mudblood." Pansy told her. "Oh my! Are you on a date Draco? Since when did you? Oh my." And she covered her face with her hands and started fake sobbing.

Hermione was really pissed. Draco was only looking at her expectantly.

_I know he doesn't want to hurt me, but he will anyway, so might as well save him the effort._

"What will your father say about this Draco?" Daphne asked.

"I guess I should be leaving you Malfoy, unfortunately, some people are too THICK-HEADED to understand that this was plainly heads' business. Goodbye Malfoy." She said as terse as possible.

"Granger." And he nodded.

Then Pansy hugged Draco, but Draco was trying his hardest to push her off.

Hermione walked out and when she was out, she looked at the window one more time, and she saw Draco and Parkinson seated and eating, and although she saw that Draco was pissed at Parkinson, she could not help but feel offended.

----

Hermione went sat on a log at a corner. She cried her heart out. He was hers. Possessive but true right? But she could not even be with that guy all because of the other people. Stupid.

"Hermione." A voice called to her

"Ron." And she hugged her friend.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked as his friend cried on his shoulder.

"If you like someone, would you be ashamed of her?" Hermione asked in between sobs.

"Of course not!" Ron said.

"If you like someone but it is forbidden, would you pretend that you don't like her when there are other people around?" Hermione asked.

"No. It is complicated, but if I really like her, I would be proud to tell all the people that I like her, but that's just me Hermione, and I'm not the best advice-giver in the wizarding world." Ron told her

Hermione chuckled at this. "Why do people always have to get in the way?" She said blankly

Ron dried her tears up. "Hermione, maybe it's not the people, because that's what they'll always be, the people around. They may affect the 'involved' but it still depends upon those involved if they'll let others affect their relationship."

She thought about it, "When did you get smarter?" Hermione asked.

"Your words sting Gryffindor princess" He feigned mock hurt.

"Gryffindor princess?" Hermione asked as if it were a ridiculous thing

"You will always be my Gryffindor Princess." Ron told her.

"Ron…"

"Yeah?"

"If we're forty and we still aren't married, would you marry me?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

"Yeah." He said and hugged her.

"You're the best, I mean you and Harry." Hermione said in his arms.

----

Draco was walking, hands on his pocket and saw Hermione and Weasley in front of a shop. Weasley's hand rested on her shoulder and they were both laughing. If this were ordinary, Draco would have marched to Weasley and pounded the stars out of him but this was different. Granger looked, happy. But when she was looking at him earlier when Bitch Parkinson was clinging to him, her eyes were full of disappointment and sadness. He stopped and looked at her and Potter and Weasley, fooling around like madmen. Potter whispered something to Hermione that made her laugh and Weasley took chocolate frogs out and the Dream Team ate.

He just stood there. There was no hate, not even envy. So this was what friendship was like. How strong it was. He finally understood, if not completely, but more, why Hermione was so defensive of those two. Because friends were to be treasured. That was what his money could never afford. He could buy millions of people to become his friends but true friends were rare. That was what was beyond the power of the Malfoy fortune. Maybe that was what he had found from Hermione, and his mother. FRIENDSHIP. And for the first time in months or maybe years, Draco Malfoy felt tears from his eyes. He had not bothered to wipe them away. There was no one where he stayed. He had no friends. He had acquaintances and lots of people to 'LEAN ON' but he never had this kind. Blaise was his best friend but that was only a BRAND. He never knew what FRIENDSHIP really means. He just stood there, crying, as night enveloped the village. He was at the back of a lamp post. On a shadow. Always behind, that was him. And while the tears did not cease to flow, the first snow of that year descended upon the earth.

----

Draco went to the common room at around 8pm, and he saw Hermione there, seated in front of the fireplace, doing homework.

"Hi." She called after him.

"Granger, forgive me for earlier." He said sincerely.

"I—It's okay." She said. "Draco! You're frozen." She said, not knowing what to do. She stood up, but he grabbed her.

"Hermione. Stay with me, tonight." He told her.

His temperature was a little off.

"Alright but we need to make your temperature normal. You have fever." She said worriedly. He was very pale and he looked vulnerable.

Draco was very pale, and he looked very ill. She carried him to his room. "Draco, please change your clothes." But she had gotten no response.

She finally took the responsibility and changed him into pajamas.

"I want to wear my boxers." He said groggily.

"No! You're cold." Hermione told him

"Please. I am not used to pajamas." Draco muttered incoherently

"Draco. No." But he did not wear the pajamas and instead just took his pants off.

"Well, you could at least change your boxers you stubborn— argh—stubborn.. Boy!" Hermione said scolding.

Draco, in his ill state, still found the energy to smile at her.

He changed his boxers when she turned around and saw that his top was off.

"Well, I guess you're done. Good night."

But he tapped the other side of his bed. "You promised."

Hermione could not do anything. STUPID MOUTH OF HERS.

"At least let me change."

----

She was wearing her pajamas when he gave her room.

"Are you sure you're sick Malfoy, 'coz if you're doing this just to make me sleep beside you, I swear I will take your pompous head off your neck!" She said as she lay beside him.

"Shhh…" He told her to quiet her down. He really wasn't feeling too well.

And when she was there, he muttered, "Nox."

Granger stiffened.

"Granger, I'm cold." He said murmuring. "Can I hug you?"

"Uh—oh—fine." She said nervously and then he did.

Hermione was nervous and her heart was beating wildly. Draco was sick but he was conscious and she had never slept beside a man who only wore boxers.

Draco was vampire-like and when he went to sleep, he always ensured that the room was very dark. Every night he used a wandless spell and this was not a different night. _'intempesta nox'_

And the room darkened a lot. Hermione this time clung to him like mad, and he was startled at her reaction. She really was scared of too much darkness. The Gryffindor golden girl who fought death eaters and along side the boy-who-would-not-die was scared of the dark?

When she finally relaxed in his arms, she drifted to sleep and Draco was left to his thoughts. _She's beautiful. _Her head rested on his chest, and she unconsciously intertwined her fingers with his. His hand rested on her back and the other on her waist. They fit perfectly. Her body fits his perfectly.

_I wish I could always have her. But I'm lucky that I have her today. _And with that last thought, Draco drifted off too.

_---_

_Bodies were scattered everywhere. And there she was, tied to a large wooden pole. There was Voldemort, and in front of her was the dead body of Ron. Harry was bleeding to death, but he was fighting. _

"_Look Potter, look at your precious mudblood!" Voldemort called. "Whip her!"_

_She twisted in agony. The whip met her skin and her pale flesh connected with it. They all laughed. But the hooded figure remained silent._

"_Harry, don't give up!" She shouted. This earned her a 'crucio' from another death eater._

"_Wormtail!" Voldemort called._

"_Yes, master?"_

"_Drag Potter's body so that he could have a good view of how we shall treat his friend." _

"_Yes master." And another figure emerged from the circle of death eaters. He was hooded but he put his hood down. He held Harry, roughly. One hand was gripping his broken arm and the other pulled his hair._

"_Look Potter, Look at your mudblood." And the death eaters laughed._

"_Whip her!" The unmistakable voice of Bellatrix echoed._

"_Faster!" Another called._

_Hermione was in so much agony, but when she raised her head, she looked at the hooded figure. The person inside was crying. _

"_Take your hood off!" Lucius Malfoy commanded._

"_Let the mudblood see the person who slays her!" Goyle senior called again._

"_yes!" said Crabbe Senior in response._

_The hooded figure raised his hand, and put it on the hood._

_Hermione was about to see the face of her perpetrator. _

_And when it fell down…_

"Hermione!" She felt someone shaking her.

She was shaking violently and crying. "Draco!" She cried as he flung her arms around him.

"You were having a nightmare." Draco said and comforted her.

"It was Pettigrew."

Draco missed a beat.

"Who?"

"The one who was spying on us." Hermione told him.

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"I saw him in my dream. It was unmistakable. It was him." She said confidently.

"What else was in your dream?" Draco asked.

"I—I was tied on a wooden pole and Ron was—was dead before me, and Harry was badly wounded. Voldemort (Draco was impressed by her courage) asked Pettigrew to give Harry a better view as—as…"

"As what?" He asked genuinely scared.

"As they killed me." She said quietly.

"Then the death eaters asked a fellow death eater to whip me. I looked at him or her, but I felt it was a him, and I saw him—crying. Draco! It was like I knew him, and he knew me. They were mocking me, and lucius, your father asked him to take his hood off, and just when he was about to, I woke up."

Silence.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. "Draco?" She tried again.

When she looked at him, his eyes were covered by his hair

Draco held her tight, which caught her by surprise. "I will protect you."

Author's notes: Happy holidays everyone! Haha. This will be my gift to all of you. Oh and, I wish you all a happy new year!

YOU KNOW THE DRILL: review:)

**Loves,**

**kC**


	18. Confrontations & Decisions

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, characters and all related insignia belong to the respected JK Rowling.

A/N: Here's my promise. I wanted to start the year right, so here's the 18th chapter. Thanks to: **vampluv44 **(I'm sorry, I'm kinda doing that all the time aren't I? Well, I think it's ruining the story, so I will give less cliff-hangers than I usual do. So give me feedback and tell me if this left you hanging. :D ), **Mystergalwolf **(thanks!!! hehe), **12grimmauldplace **(there you go, as promised, btw, did you receive the reply:D ), **LolaCherryColaGirl** (Haha. That's a good idea, well, this chapter is for you!!! Haha. Thanks for the nice comments :D).

**Dedication:**

**To all Erik Pristine Haters.**

**(this includes you _LolaCherryColaGirl_, **

**Foundress of the "Anti Prissyboy Club" haha.)**

As the stone reached the surface of the lake, one, two, three ripples were created, each encompassing the size of the previous. Winter had not yet affected the lake, and certainly, it had not affected Hermione. She was still wearing her school uniform because it was her free time. It always amazed her how such a little stone could create big ripples. Maybe that was why their relationship should not be publicized. Their relationship was an enigma, and it wasn't the normal one. Of course, who would expect a normal relationship when it was a Gryffindor and a Slytherin 'hooking up.' Gryffindor and Slytherin, these are like white and black. You could completely distinguish that they are complete opposites. Slytherins think of Gryffindors as the noble ones, the honor and attention-loving goody-goodies, while the Gryffindors think of Slytherins as power-hungry bastards who would take anyone down to reach the top. The second reason why their relationship was unlike any is that they have opposite bloodlines. Draco Malfoy, a pureblood, was raised to hate anything she ever stood for, and she was not to mingle with these pureblooded egotistical maniacs who had no respect for those who did not come from their kind. Then, there's the whole loyalty issue. Hermione was very certain that she was indeed for the light side, she grew up with Harry Potter, she grew up seeing the revulsions of this 'other' world, killing another with just mere incantations, seeing others lusting for more supremacy even if they have enough in their hands, and wanting to take more than they should. And his, that was what she was ambiguous of, but she could only guess that he does not agree with her side, because that was what she had been doing ever since she met him, she kept on guessing, never knowing what the truth was, and she was tired of this, too damn tired.

Hermione finally allowed the tears to fall, the frustrations and everything. _All I wanted was to be happy, but the more I wanted for that happiness, the less likely it seemed to be._ Then she saw another girl seated not too far from her… Ginny Weasley.

Hermione felt that her heart beat became faster. She had not come in contact with the girl for how long? Weeks? Months? She dared not to think of it anymore, because she felt that her brain was close to exploding. All she thought of was to talk with the said girl, the girl who almost took her life.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny's head was bowed and her knees were tucked inside her arms. When she looked up, she looked at Hermione with tear-stained eyes.

"Her—mione?" She quietly said, not believing that she was speaking to her.

Hermione tried to hold her hand, but the young Weasley was fast enough to dodge her warm gesture.

"Don't touch me Hermione!" She screamed in a strained voice.

"Ginny, you have to tell me everything, please." Hermione pleaded with her.

"Hermione! Why do you trust so much? Don't you know that THAT could harm you?" Ginny asked her in an uncouthly manner.

"Gin, no matter what happened you're still my—"

"FRIEND? Hermione aren't you blind? Just-Just leave me alone! Don't you know that every night you plague my dreams? The guilt is eating me up Hermione! It eats me little by little all because of envy! There! I admitted it, I was envious of you, and what happened? I almost killed you! NOW TELL ME? HOW COULD YOU EVER CALL ME A FRIEND? TELL ME? TELL ME!" Ginny was half-shouting half-screaming.

Hermione hugged Ginny, Ginny tried to struggle but Hermione just comforted her.

"I—I'm sorry Hermione. I really am." She sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.

"I know Ginny, I know." Hermione said comfortingly.

"You don't know how much I regret everything Hermione. I regretted everything I did to you. I took your friends and I almost took your life." Ginny said sincerely.

"Ginny you were under the Imperius curse then." Hermione tried to soothe the girl in her arms.

"But—I was partially conscious and I—I still continued. I am so pathetic, go ahead Hermione, laugh at me, tell me how much of a failure I am. Tell me, that I don't deserve you and your friendship."

Hermione pulled away and squeezed the sides of her shoulders, "Listen Ginny, I know what envy can do, and I understand, I won't tell you those things because I already forgave you! Ginny, you're the sister I never had and I know that this isn't you!"

"How do you know that this is really me? What if I'm under the imperius? You trust too much Hermione! How can you hug me like this? Like I never threatened you? Like I never attempted to kill you? How can you even trust me, when I couldn't even trust myself? Huh? Tell me!" Ginny told her.

Hermione looked at the ground, and muttered, "I don't really know, I just know."

Ginny looked at her and cried again, then she ran to the castle. Hermione was surprised, she was about to run away, when she heard another voice.

"Let her be, Hermione."

"Erik!" She said and then hugged the guy.

His hands were still pocketed and he was surprised with Hermione's sudden actions.

"Long time no see, huh?" Erik commented. His thin lips curving into a smile. _How she missed that smile. _

"Wow, are you sure you guys didn't plan all of this?" She said as she chuckled. "First Ginny, then you? Who in Merlin's name could be next?"

"Well, I guess Merlin really wanted us to meet." He said silently.

Hermione's eyes widened and his eye contact faltered.

"So… You, really avoided me." Hermione mumbled.

"I was ashamed of our last meeting." Was his reply, not being able to hide the disappointment in his tone.

"Well, you shouldn't have left me." She said in an airily manner that made Erik's eyes look up to meet hers again. "That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard in my life Mr. Pristine." Hermione

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Erik told her.

"How many more students would come out to the Lake to apologize today?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, Ms. Granger, but surely, the last one was sincere." He said with that smile that made her melt again.

"Oh, well then tell him that aside from being stupid enough to leave his patient, he is absolved." She said gravely

"Does that mean that his apology is accepted?" He asked his face lighting up.

"Well, she has accepted his apology ON THAT matter but, still could not forgive him for intentionally avoiding her."

"Well then, tell Ms. Granger that he is sorry for that too. And he would do anything for her, just so she could take back his friendship."

"ANYTHING?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, anything."

"How about reading me another of those poems?"

"Where to, Ms. Granger?"

"At the heads' common room of course." She said with a slight smile.

"I missed that place already." He added.

"Well then, why prolong this agony when we can head there already?"

----

She was seated in front of the fire and he was reading one of those poems again.

"I yearn to be like the skylark,

Young and wild and free.

Away from the dangers and threats,

Away from the predator's preying eyes,

One day, just one sweet day,

To be away from it all,

Oh what would I give

To be a skylark even for a day."

And this had yet placed another smile upon her lips.

"That was great." Was all that she could say.

"Yeah. I wrote it when I was facing a terrible problem one day." He told her.

"Oh." She said, unsure. She wanted him to tell her, so that she could help him in the least way she could.

"You want to know don't you?" He asked Hermione, he had seen a flicker of interest in those inquisitive honey brown eyes.

"Yes." She answered sincerely.

"Well, Hermione, all of my life, I've learned that I only had my mother left. I had a father but my mother never introduced me to _him._" Hermione noted the evident tone of despise when he mentioned his father.

"He always wrote my mother, and my mother would convey his message in every letter, but no matter how many times I ask, my mother would never mention the name of my father. She would always say that 'It is enough that you know that he supports us financially son, you do not need to further burrow on the details.' But the more she refused to tell me, the more I yearned to know the name of _this _father. Until I discovered it, and up to now, I could never accept HIM. He is the most despicable creature to roam this earth." The contempt in his eyes unhidden, he was open, unlike Draco. There she was again, comparing between the two. _STOP it Hermione. _

And a good timing it was, when Draco Malfoy entered the heads' room.

"Oh, Draco, I didn't know you were there." He said with a slight smile.

"And hello to you too ERIK." He said, then he shot Hermione a glare and went up his room.

"Are you still fighting?" Erik asked her.

"I don't—Yes. IN FACT HE'S THE MOST ARROGANT PRAT WHO EVER GRACED THIS SCHOOL!" Hermione said loudly enough to let him hear. _How dare that prat of a boy. Nobody treats Hermione like that._

Draco stuck his head out of the room, "OH, AND YOU AREN'T THE MOST SNOBBY WITCH TO WALK THESE HALLS?"

"And who says I was talking about you, MALFOY?"

"SO IT'S BACK TO MALFOY NOW, _GRANGER?_" Draco suddenly had the urge to go out of his room.

"IT HAS ALWAYS BEEN GRANGER."

"OH YEAH? THEN HOW COME EVERYTIME THESE LIPS DESCEND YOURS, I HEAR 'OH DRACO, DON'T STOP.'"

Hermione blushed, she had been dumbstruck, it looked like she was thinking for a second then she opened her mouth to retort, "I DID NO SUCH THING DRACO!"

It was his turn to smirk, "I THOUGHT IT WAS BACK TO MALFOY NOW?"

"YOU—YOU TRICKED ME, YOU BLOODY DEMON!"

"Funny, how before, you would say 'BLOODY DEMON' in a-- how should I put this, ah—in an intimate manner when your hands are all over me."

This made her blush more. Erik was staring at them, like there was a silent plea saying, 'Uh—guys? I'm still here.'"

Hermione didn't know what to say, she did not do such! They weren't even snogging yet! "WELL, AT LEAST ERIK, HERE, IS PROUD OF ME, A GRYFFINDOR, EVEN IF HE IS IN SLYTHERIN! HOW I WISH I HAD A BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!" And then, using her still fogged up mind, she took Erik's face and snogged him senseless in front of Draco.

Draco's mouth just opened and he was dumbstruck. She had never even snogged him like that! That was unfair!

Draco finally got some sense and broke the two up, (Erik was just too shocked to respond), "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Erik's eyes were as round as saucers, "But I—but she—she sta—I wa—" he said stuttering nervously. Draco looked like he was ready to kill, his eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits, his fists clenched, his pale face red out of anger.

"GET OUT ERIK PRISTINE! GET OUT!" was all that he had to say before the poor exchange student scampered for his dear life.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but you—you flared me up!" She shouted.

Draco looked angrily at her too. "I'm sorry! Oh god, I cheated on you—with him. Oh god Draco. I'm sorry… I—I still want to be with you but I cheated on you with him." She said, her eyes full of fear, regret, despair, and something he could not name anymore.

She was like a deer caught in headlights, a child caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar, and he felt that she was sincerely sorry.

"You meant everything you said?" Draco calmly asked.

"Yes, I mean not the last part, you know the—"

"I fucking know, Granger! I heard!" He said irritably.

She shut up. She was still guilty.

"So, you were upset?" He said, making it sound like a question.

"Of course I was, prat! I was there, on my first date with you and all of a sudden _ms bitchy cow _comes prancing in and takes you away from me." She said petulantly

Draco could not prevent a smirk that was forming on his lips, "Easy girls, there's plenty of me for everyone."

"Seriously Draco." She told him.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"What do _you_ want to do?" She asked him.

"Hermione, do you want me to tell them, I mean publicly?" He asked.

"Don't ask me! Ask you! Yourself!" She told him.

"Just answer the question Hermione, do you want me to or not?" Draco asked her.

"I don't want to look like a loser, Draco Malfoy. I don't want to look like the clingy girlfriend who is so possessive, decide for yourself." She said coldly.

"Are you afraid that your pride would be injured?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I don't want you to get ideas that I want you so bad." She told him honestly.

He chuckled at this, "Girls and their self-denial. Why would you deny such a thing when _you _know that _you _want _me _so bad?"

"Oh shut up." She said wound up.

Then he turned serious and said, "Well, would it help if I told you, that I'm tired of hiding it too?"

Her face lightened up, and this put a smile, a sincere smile on his lips.

"Well, yeah." Was all that she could say.

"Come here, and kiss me baby." Draco told her, but then told her again, "As soon as you rinse your mouth with the most concentrated mouthwash. Granger, I don't want you tasting like that fuckwit."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but did so. She was happy. Finally. Maybe, her happiness was really gonna come after all.

"Finished yet?" Draco asked impatiently.

"No."

"Finished?"

"No."

"Finished?"

"No."

Hermione was chuckling, she had indeed been finished minutes ago, but the voice of the impatient boyfriend could not be heard.

"Drac-OH!"

"Practice on that, you'll be screaming it later." He told her.

"Oh will you please shut up!" Hermione told him.

"You were finished minutes ago."

"I just wanted you to wait."

"Well, I've waited enough already."

"But—"

"Will you just shut the damn up you little Gryffindor and just give in?"

"You make it sound like you were planning anything more than snogging."

"Well, what if I was?"

"Malfoy! You little pervert! I—mmph"

After a few breaths and pants, He said huskily, "Tell me that I kiss better than Pristine!"

"Well, actually his lips are—mmph"

"Aren't you going to take that statement back?"

"No. mmph—stop teasing you little—"

"Take it back, Granger."

"Fine. You're better, lots better, now will you just shut the damn up you little slytherin and just give in?"

"Wow, Granger, now you're using my words against m—mmph"

---

After three hours…

"Goodnight you little lioness" He said with a smirk.

"You too cunning serpent." She said with a smirk.

"Hogsmeade next week?"

"Yeah"

"I'll make it all up to you."

"Night."

"Night."

Silence.

"No goodnight kiss?"

"Haven't you had enough you—mmph."

::Closing door::

"That sneaky little bastard!" Was all that she said, but deep inside, Hermione knew that she was falling for _her_ sneaky little bastard.

----

Draco licked his lips. "Make-up snogs are the best" He mumbled, resting his head on his folded arms, and looking up at the ceiling. He thought about the day's happenings, and he smiled, well except for the Pristine part. And he slept, with a smile, another one of the 'rare moments' in his life.

A/N: Feedback? Constructive criticism is always welcome. :D Happy New Year's everyone!

Love,

kc


	19. Sometimes, love ain't enough

**A/N: I won't make this too long. TWO THINGS. 1) sorry! I really had a MAJOR writer's block. Sorry! It's been three months since I last updated and that is very bad.. bad bad kc. 2) Thank you, if my readers are still there (?) I hope your support has not waned. Please do review as always and tell me what you think. You can rant on your review or whatever you feel like doing just don't be too harsh. I beg of you ::hehee:: I'm really sorry guys. I love you all! So… The next installment of Forbidden thoughts..**

Dundundundun.

Chapter 19

"_Look Potter, Look at your mudblood." And the death eaters laughed._

"_Whip her!" The unmistakable voice of Bellatrix echoed._

"_Faster!" Another called._

_Hermione was in so much agony, but when she raised her head, she looked at the hooded figure. The person inside was crying. _

"_Take your hood off!" Lucius Malfoy commanded._

"_Let the mudblood see the person who slays her!" Goyle senior called again._

"_yes!" said Crabbe Senior in response._

_The hooded figure raised his hand, and put it on the hood._

_Hermione was about to see the face of her perpetrator. _

_And then it fell down…_

Like her first dream, she woke up, in a lot of sweat. Hermione tightened her grip on the blanket, the snow was really really cold, and a creepy breeze entered her window and blew on her face. _It's just a dream Hermione, everything's going to be okay._

She slowly got up and took a brush to tame her frizzy hair. As the girl prepared for another day, she remembered that it was a Saturday. _Good._ Hermione moved around, pacing back and forth.

"Something's not right. Have I forgotten anything?" She asked herself. She smacked herself on the forehead, "Damn! Today's my date with Draco! I completely forgot!" The first thing that the confused girl did was look at the clock. "Oh merlin! I over-overslept! Hermione Granger never oversleeps! Oh merlin! 3 o' clock! What the hell? Stupid Snape! Stupid extra project!"

Hermione panicked, she nearly knocked off the gargling glass on the bathroom sink. She ran to Draco's room and found that it was empty, and from how it looked like, it looked empty _hours _ago. Rushing to her room she saw a note beside her night lamp.

_Granger,_

_Pick you up at the common room at 3:30. See you :)_

_-DM_

"ARE YOU KIDDING MALFOY?!" she practically screamed.

She ran to the bathroom and fixed herself. Hermione was really really nervous. It wasn't like she hadn't dated yet, the real thing was, she was not used to dates and the guy she is dating is like the guru of dates.

"Oh god, I am old school when it comes to dating! What the hell is Malfoy planning? What if I do something stupid? What if I cause awkward silence? Oh god, this is insane! Terrible."

When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror, water still dripping, "Oh god, I can't even put a decent lip gloss!"

--

"Hey Ron, where is Hermione?" He asked

"Harry, I think she's at the common room." Ron told him. "Knight to E-7, MATE!"

"Drat. I lost." Said a defeated Harry Potter.

"You know, this is a tale that I can tell my great great grandchildren one day. Your Uncle Harry beat Voldemort but he has never beaten your great great grandpa Ron in Wizard's chess. Never, ever."

"Funny Ron, but I really want to see Hermione right now."

"Is something up, Harry?"

"Don't you notice anything—err weird?" Harry asked stupidly

"Nothing. I'm used to not being with Hermione, after she has become headgirl."

"Ron, do you believe Hermione might last this long without someone?"

"Maybe that Pristine guy."

"I saw him with Nott the other day."

"Well, at least one thing we know is that Pristine will never be seen with Malfoy, they're literally at each other's throats."

Harry gulped, like a blast-ended screwt was stuck inside his throat, "Never mind Ron, I think I know what is going on."

--

"It's already 3:29, Granger's not usually this late." He told himself. "Maybe, she isn't coming?" He asked himself again. "No, maybe she just caught her hair in a brush or maybe she took the wrong way, or maybe…"

"Draco Malfoy, talking to yourself in public is a very bad idea." A girl in a simple yet elegant dress called out to him.

"Granger, that looks lovely on you." He said with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "The dress would like to extend its deepest gratitude to you, Malfoy."

"Nah… You look way prettier than the dress." He said suavely. "My lady…" He said as he handed his arm.

When she took his arm and walked out of the entrance, she noticed that a lot of students were looking at them.

"DRACO! Are you aware that everyone can see us together?!" She whispered to him.

"I don't care, besides we can always tell them it's heads' business." He said without sparing the girl a glance.

Hermione looked at him with admiration, _how come he isn't nervous at all?_

_--_

"where are we heading?"

"To my favorite shop in Diagon alley." He said with a smile.

"Diagon Alley? Have they allowed us?" She asked alarmed.

"A little rule-bending they won't mind." Said a smirking Draco Malfoy.

"What? What if we get caught? What if we get expelled? After all, we are heads and…"

"Granger, take a breath, yes, I asked permission from the Headmaster himself. Can't you take a joke?"

She sighed but asked again, "What did you say was—"

"That we were dating." He said with a smirk, showing her that he already knew what was stirring inside her head.

Her eyes widened.

"He knows." He told her.

"How?" She asked.

"I told him." He said without looking at her again. Without checking, he knew that she was smiling, and he smiled inwardly, glad of what he did.

--

Harry was waiting at the entrance of the slytherin dungeons. He was standing in front of the entrance, and when Blaise came out, Harry took his arm with full force. "Where is Malfoy?"

--

"Draco, the snow is so cold."

"Yeah." He told her with a smile. "Here, a cloak."

"Hey! That's an extra one! Why didn't you give it earlier?"

"I just wanted to see you shiver, you look cute." He told her.

She just made grunted noises because the snow was affecting her freezing body.

"We've been walking for fifteen minutes, still no sight of that shortcut?"

"The snow is too thick; I think I might have missed it."

"There's a wooden road sign there." Hermione pointed.

"That's not it."

"Okay."

Draco held her hand. "Still cold?"

"Warmed a little." She told him.

--

Hermione was riding on Draco's back when they arrived at Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour.

A baffled Hermione looked around, there was no store that Draco could possibly like. "Florean Fortescue's?"

"Just you wait, hurrying Hermione." He told her as she got down from his back.

"Corny."

"Hey! You already know what that means! Bravo! Bravo" He said with light applauses.

She laughed. "At least I know what gobbledygook means."

He brushed the snow off of his cloak and took it off.

He was wearing a simple black muggle polo and leather slacks.

"That looks nice." She said but it wasn't long interrupted before a man with a hairy mustache came out, "Draco."

"Florean!" He said with a hand shake.

"I suppose this is the girl you were talking about?"

"Yepp, Hermione Granger."

"Hi Mr. Fortescue " Hermione said timidly.

"Funny how I have not heard that in ages." He chuckled. "You have a very well-mannered girlfriend Draco. Hermione, call me Flor. Everybody calls me that, that is except for Draco. He likes giving everyone 'names of endearment.'"

Draco just smirked.

"So, what took you so long? I thought you would be here at 4 o' clock? Did you not take the shortcut?"

"What shortcut?" Hermione asked

"The wooden road sign?" He asked confused.

Hermione looked at Draco with an annoyed expression.

Draco smiled and brushed a hand on his hair, "Oops, must've missed it."

But Hermione was looking at him with THE expression.

"Oh, okay! I just wanted to have a long walk with you." He admitted to her.

"Aww, sweet love." Florean said tauntingly.

Hermione looked flattered. "You should've just told me Draco."

"Well, do sit down love birds." Florean taunted again.

When Hermione's back was turned, Draco whispered to Florean, "Works everytime." And winked at the old man.

When they were seated, "There's nobody here." Hermione said as she scanned the rest of the parlour.

"That's just about it, I want the place to ourselves, and seeing as the season of all things white has entered, I inferred that there would be a few people, or better, none at all."

"Who, as crazy as you, would eat ice cream on a snowy day?"

"Granger, don't you ever wonder how Flor's business survives winter? Of course he has hot ice cream."

"What?" Hermione asked surprised.

"That is the very difference of a Hogsmeade visitor from a Diagon alley one." He said proudly. "There are more shops to choose from."

"So, you like Diagon Alley better?"

"Yeah."

"Who goes here with you?" She asked and Pansy popped into her mind.

"No slytherins. No Pansy. Just me."

"Isn't it kinda lonely? All students go to Hogsmeade when you go to Diagon Alley alone?"

"Yeah it is." He said taking his eyes off of her. The air of pride suddenly reducing.

She clasped his hand in hers, "Well, not anymore."

--

"Where is Malfoy, Zabini?" Harry asked threateningly.

He looked at Harry blankly. He was not angry at all.

"I don't know." He said impassively, as a slytherin would.

"Is he with Hermione?" Harry asked angrily.

Zabini smiled. "Potter, give me one reason why I would tell you."

"Because she might be in great peril!?!" He told him as he shook his collar. Ron just stood behind Harry, as a back-up.

"Not reasonable enough, but nonetheless.." He said calmly.

Harry undid his clasp on the Slytherin's collar. Harry and Ron did not need an answer, this time it was Ron who spoke, "Take us to them."

--

"Here's your soup." Flor told them.

"You serve soup here?" Hermione asked flabbergasted.

"Yes. On winter days, Hermione."

"This soup is the best." Draco told her.

Hermione tasted the soup, "Delicious. What's in it?"

"If I tell you Ms. Granger, I'd have to kill you." FLor told her.

Hermione slightly scooted away from the old man.

"Just kidding, Ms. Granger, corn and crab." He said with a smile. "Enjoy."

Hermione gave out a sigh of relief. Draco added, "He likes to kid around huh?

"Yeah, dark jokes." She told Draco with a little laugh. "Angsty ones. He's like you. I bet when you grow up, you'd grow to be like him."

"Really now? And be stuck in an ice cream parlour? Well, that might happen." He said with a smile. "I really want to live a peaceful life, after the war." He added carefully.

Hermione looked at him, and she drifted her gaze somewhere.

"So, err—what do you plan on taking up after this scholastic year under Hogwarts?"

"I plan to become a healer." She told him uninterestedly.

"Hey, Granger, you do know that this one's leading to a fight?" He asked her

"Malfoy, I'm sick of pretending that there is no war! I know that this would ruin the mood but if we just let this pass for now, I know that we will eventually forget and we won't be able to talk about it 'til it's brought up again." She told him.

"Granger, what do you want to talk about?" He asked annoyed. "Do you want to lecture me about choosing the wrong side? There is no wrong side Granger! Even those in your supposedly right side are wolves in sheep's clothing."

"What do you know? When all you death eaters do is take away lives like mindless zombies?!" She told him.

He looked at her, not even hiding the hurt in his face.

"I had no choice."

Hermione was at the verge of crying, "You always do Draco, you always do."

"They'll kill my mother."

"You always have a choice, like when a gun is directed to your head, you think you have no choice, but you do, you can either choose to die screaming, or to die bravely." She told him, the tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Hermione, whatever is to happen, let it be. Just let me enjoy this day with you." He told her sadly.

Hermione took his face and kissed his forehead. When she pulled her lips away, she did not even break eye contact, and she continued to hold his face, "Whatever happens, always remember that I will be here."

Draco leaned on her and took all the moment to his memory. He did not know how much a kiss on a forehead would mean to him.

"Do excuse me love birds, but this is kind of heavy." He told them.

The couple pulled away embarrassed.

"Enjoy." He said with a smile and left the two alone.

"How long was he there?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Draco said as he shrugged.

"Maybe he was there for some time but decided not to interrupt." Hermione told him chuckling.

"The disadvantages of growing old." Draco said as he served Hermione the food that he was so proud of.

--

Zabini? Where are we?" Ron asked.

"This is Hogsmeade Weasley, where all the students go when they're either bored or—"

"Stop being a smartass Zabini."

"Look around, they might be here." He told them and secretly looked at his watch. _5:30. Need more diversions._

_--_

When they finished desert, they bid Flor good bye.

"Hey, Flor, thanks for the food! I'll be more than glad to come back here." Hermione told the old man.

"Thank you too Hermione. And do take care will you?"

"Yeah, you too! Bye." And she went out of the door to give Draco and him time to talk.

"Hey, Flor, take care okay?" Draco shook his hand.

Flor nodded but gripped his arm, "Do you love her?"

Draco stared on the floor and Flor replied, "Fight for her." And tapped Draco's back and smiled as he waved goodbye to the couple.

_Draco had never seen Flor that dead serious. He guessed that Flor was really bailing for Hermione._

"So, where next?" Hermione asked.

"Take my hand."

And he took her to a place overlooking the city.

"When it darkens, the lights are so alluring." He told her.

"Let's wait for that." She said smiling, "Hey, it's the fifteenth of December, where will you spend Christmas?" She asked Draco.

"Here." He said without glancing at her.

"Why?"

"My parents will be both away. I could come but I don't want to."

"Hey, why don't you just spend Christmas at my place?" Hermione asked him.

Draco nearly choked, "Are you suggesting that I meet your parents?"

"Yes?" She said unsure.

"Granger, I—I don't know, I—I've never done that before." He told her,

"So you mean, no one's ever introduced you to their parents before?"

He nodded.

"Well, it just motivates me more!" She smiled at him.

"What?! You still want to put me through this?"

"Well, I want to make your relationship with me the most memorable." She told him as she clapped both hands in excitement.

"Do you realize what you just said?" He asked her in annoyance.

"Well, I just thought—"

"You thought I would just realize one day how much of a stupid fling this is and leave you?!"

"Well, I just assumed—"

"Granger, you don't know how much you mean to me, you're the only person apart from my mother and Zabini who really cared."

"Do you want to know what I have in mind?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

"Do you know that everyday, I tell myself that all relationships are not permanent? Do you know that everyday, I prepare to not see you in your bed with a note that says you've gone with the death eaters and that you want to break up? Or do I have to tell you that everyday, I control myself from being too attached to you?" She told him blankly.

"Granger."

"Yeah. I just thought that with all the circumstances around us, sometimes, love ain't enough. I love you, Malfoy, but I never forget that one day, you might leave me too."

He just bowed his head.

"But I think there is one thing I learned from you, that is, to forget about the future sometimes and just live in the present."

He took her face and kissed her on the lips. Hermione kissed him back, passionately. Draco had never felt this passion from her before. And they only took a few seconds to breathe before locking their lips again. Hermione touched his hair and disheveled it, while he made circles on her arms, careful not to go beyond his limitations.

He pulled off. "I think we need to stop, or I'll take you here, on this snowy ground, not caring if we might roll off this slope." He told her with a smirk.

Hermione just blushed like mad.

"Hey, it's getting darker." He said

And then just like a carnival that just opened, the lights turned on one by one. Hermione had never been this amazed before.

"Thank you, for this day. This is the best date ever." She said as he leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What were you expecting?" He asked curiously.

"I was kinda expecting something extravagant."

"Well, I have to admit, I hate extravagant dates." He said chortling.

They just stayed there, looking at the city below, and enjoying the moment, but it seems fate had other plans.

"MALFOY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" came Ron's voice.

**A/N: I am not sure of the next update, but I will really really try! Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. Please review this chapter too. **

**Much love,**

**kc**


	20. The Guilt Consumes

A/N: Here's your update guys. Thank you for all who reviewed. I love you, and did tell you already? I love you:) Well, read & review everyone. Thanks! Well, it was worth the wait!

**Dedicated to:  
Fatitz. Awww.  
I love you girl! Thanks for the love.  
get an account already:)  
**

Chapter 20

"_MALFOY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" came Ron's voice._

Draco and Hermione were shook out of their reverie. Harry and Blaise came out from behind Ron. There was an awkward silence and nobody dared to make any movement, only piercing glances from Ron and confused looks from Harry, which he directed to Hermione.

It was Draco who finally spoke, for he hated moments like these, "I'm dating, Granger."

And Ron's fist collided with his pale face.

"Dating? Yet you still call her, 'Granger'?! What do you want from Hermione?!"

Draco did not respond.

"Answer me, you fuckwit!?" Ron said as he shook his collar.

"Hermione?" was Harry's turn to ask.

"Harry, we've been dating for some time now." She said quietly

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, obviously hurt.

"See how Ron reacted? That's why!"

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron told her as he released Malfoy's collar.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?! What the hell do you know Ron! I don't even know who the enemy is and who your so-called good guys are!"

---

"Clean up Pettigrew's mess."

"I will."

"And you must finish what that boy could never draw to a close."

"Yes. I shall."

"That boy is a weakling! He will never finish his task. He is not worthy of being called my son," drawled Lucius Malfoy, and with a swish of his cloak, he turned to leave, leaving the other male in the room.

"Too bad, you chose the wrong son, Lucius Malfoy."

---

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Ron, things have happened when you left me!" Hermione yelled at the redhead.

"Bullshit! You always have to bring that up, don't you?! We said we were sorry Hermione! For the love of Merlin let it go!" Ron countered.

Harry tried to stop him but too late.

Hermione's eyes were watery. "You did say you were sorry, but you have to mean it, Ronald."

"Hermione…" Harry started.

"I am not cross with you, but I can't say I am not disappointed. I would have told you when I am ready."

"When will you be ready? Would we ever have known if we never forced Zabini to take us here?" Harry asked forlornly

"You would have, if you just trusted me enough."

"What if you were never ready?" asked Harry.

"If I weren't I would never have hinted you."

"Hinted? You never—"

"I did."

"_Harry, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Hermione said softly._

"_What?" He asked_

"_What if, I tell you right now that, I think—I—I'm attached to someone." Hermione said shyly_

"_RON?" Harry asked out of the blue_

_Hermione smacked him on the head. "No! Silly."_

"_What'd you do that for?" He asked in mock hurt_

"_You asked me to smack you, when you were fooling around didn't you?" Hermione said in an amused tone_

"_Merlin, Hermione, I was just kidding okay? But I'm not kidding with the Ron part." He said smiling_

"_It isn't Ron." She said seriously_

"_Okay. Who then?" Harry asked, curiously_

"_It's-It's someone, out of reach." She said fiddling with the hem of her skirt._

"_Whoa. Hufflepuff?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Gryffindor?"_

_She shook her head_

"_Ravenclaw?"_

_Another shake._

"_Merlin, Hermione." His eyes were as round as saucers. "Me?"_

"_By merlin, No!" Hermione practically shouted_

"_Nah. Just kidding. Knew you just saw me as the boy friend not the boyfriend." He said in mock hurt again_

"_Harry, be serious will you!" Hermione said seriously, trying to hide the hint of humor in her voice_

"_Slytherin, then?" Harry said seriously_

_She nodded shyly._

"_Okay, I know you haven't been in contact with slytherins, except for Malfoy-" Hermione winced a little. "-and Pristine."_

_Hermione was nervous_

"I was about to tell you Harry! Tell you how I felt different for Malfoy! But you had to add that!"

"_It's okay." Hermione was relieved but almost had a heart attack with what she heard next. "As long as it's not Malfoy, then be with any slytherin."_

"You scared me…" She told him crying. "I was about to tell you, then Ron, but when you told me that I could be with anyone, any slytherin, except for Malfoy, how could I? Tell me Harry?" She said crying. "I am going out with Draco Malfoy and if you guys can't—can't accept that, then I'm afraid that there is nothing more I could do."

Ron, Draco and Blaise just looked at the two.

"What if he is just using you?! To get to me?!" Harry said silently.

SLAP

Hermione had never slapped someone this hard.

"The world does not revolve around you, Harry Potter."

Draco just looked at Blaise. They exchanged looks that said, 'GRANGER, he's right you know.'

"And if he is, I would never let that happen, you know that I would die before they could get to you." She told Harry crying, and then looked at Ron.

"Ron, you don't know anything about me anymore, so please, stop pretending you care."

And then she ran.

She even left Draco and Blaise.

That was also the time when Luna Lovegood came, "Harry, Ron, something's happened! Dumbledore wants you back in the castle!" She said, alarm sounding in her voice.

Draco and Blaise were left as the two dunderheads went back to the castle.

"Draco, they forced me, mate, I'm sorry." Blaise said quietly.

"I know, Zabini, I know. Thank you for the diversions. You bought me more time with Granger." He said sadly.

"Mate, why the sad face?"

"How could I tell her? That all of this, started with a task?" Draco said, just looking at the snow.

"Just tell her."

"Mate, how can I explain to her that the role-playing started to feel real, to the point that I actually fell in love with her?" Draco asked Blaise.

"You know, Draco, learn from what happened to the golden trio's friendship. She was scared to tell them, because she might lose them, and look what happened? She kept it, they discovered it and in the end, she still lost them." Blaise told Draco comfortingly.

"I know that. But when I tell her, she'll break up with me. I just know."

"Still, it's better if she learned it from you, not from others."

"Well mate, I'll tell her after Christmas break. I just want to enjoy Christmas with her." Draco told Blaise.

"If that's what you want mate, however, there are consequences. Even we, death eaters, have consciences, even Voldemort has one he just doesn't want to admit it." He told Draco discreetly. "The guilt consumes, mate, the guilt consumes."

"I'll just try to survive." He said with a sad smile, and then they both headed back to the castle.

---

When Draco and Blaise came back, they saw that the whole castle crowded in the infirmary, and they ran to ask what happened.

"What happened Pansy?" Draco asked worried.

"You won't believe what luck struck us Drakey-poo." Pansy told him with a purr. "Weasley's been assaulted."

"Damn, Parkinson. Which Weasley?" Blaise asked annoyed, although it was pretty obvious since Ron Weasley was with them just minutes ago.

"The girl." She told Draco looking at Blaise in aggravation.

"How?" Draco asked, expressionlessly.

"Well, she was just taking a walk in the lake, after a few minutes, a student found her, battered and obliviated." Pansy said smirking.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"GO BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS! HEAD OF EACH HOUSE, ACCOMPANY THEM!" Dumbledore said angrily.

"AWW! We're gonna miss out on the fun!" remarked a first year Hufflepuff.

"WHAT RUDE DEMEANOR MR REYNOLDS, 25 POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF!" McGonagall said in repugnance.

The chatters started to fade as each house went back; the Gryffindor's head of house on the other hand, had to stay, so Hermione and Draco accompanied them back.

---

Ron and Harry stayed.

"Harry, my sister." He said.

"Mate, it will be okay."

After an hour of discussion between the headmaster and some teachers, Ron was allowed to come in.

"Mr. Weasley, you may see your sister now." Professor McGonagall said quietly.

"What happened professors?" Ron asked uneasily, feeling slight anxiety because of the tone of urgency in everybody's voice.

"Mr. Weasley, your sister has been battered and possibly obliviated," Dumbledore told him carefully, he did not wish to alarm the boy, after all, he is already troubled enough by merely being Harry's friend.

"To what degree?" He asked with worry and fear. Ron knew obliviation was not a thing to be messed with, after having seen it from _Professor_ Lockhart.

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and told Ron, "See for yourself, Mr. Weasley."

He looked at his sister who looked like she had been awake for some time now, but she was scanning the room carefully, and she observed all the faces around her.

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Who are you? Who's Ginny?" She asked him.

He did not know how to respond to his sister, never had Ron felt so despaired. He could not hide it; he did not care, as the tears started to brim in his eyes. It was worse, his sister did not even know him, and that pained him so much, to see Ginny, his Ginny, weak and vulnerable.

"I am Ron and you are Ginny." Ron spoke softly. Professor McGonagall's gaze softened, he had never seen Ron Weasley in all his Hogwarts years this compassionate. The boy was always loud, energetic, either he was happy or angry, but never this.

"I don't remember anything." Ginny told him. "Where am I by the way?"

Ron decided to take this carefully, this was his sister after all.

Dumbledore decided that the siblings needed some time alone so he motioned for McGonagall to leave the two.

---

"Draco, I need to get there." Hermione told him.

He looked at her with understanding, and before she left, he took her hand and kissed her forehead in a loving way. She loved her friends so much, she had forgotten about their earlier spat.

---

"You're in Hogwarts, Gin, and I am your older brother." Ron told her, as he sat beside her bed.

"Really? And what is Hogwarts anyway?" She asked unknowingly.

"Yes, I am, Hogwarts is a school for magically-abled people, wizards and witches."

"Is there such a thing as magic?" She asked him.

Ron's insides were being crushed, was her obliviation total? She never even remembered magic. Does she even know her family? It was a good thing that she did not forget how to speak.

"I'm sorry, I must be really burdening you right now er—Ron." She said hesitantly.

"No, no, Ginny… You will never be a burden to me." He told her as he reached for his sister's hand.

Ginny was oddly comfortable, "It's just, I don't remember anything. I don't remember, even my family, no one, not one thing about myself, it's surprising I managed to remember how to speak." She said sarcastically although she was deeply depressed.

"Shhh." He said comforting his sister. "I'll make you remember, Gin. That, I promise you." He said quietly as he stroked his sister's hair.

---

"Harry, how's Ginny?" Hermione asked, as if they never argued before, and the look on her face made Harry tell her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about before." Harry told her.

"Harry, can we forget about childish arguments first?" She said in a defeated tone, this night was a very tiring one, and she did not care about petty things, not when one of her friends is troubled.

"She's been attacked, and obliviated. And from what I heard, it was complete obliviation." Harry told her.

"WHAT?!"

---

"Oh god, where's my daughter?" Mrs. Weasley entered crying.

"Mum, Ginny's here." Ron said sadly.

"Ginny? Are you alright, dear?" Mrs Weasley asked with concern

"Who are you?" She asked her.

Her mother stared at her, and she looked like she was about to cry. Mr Weasley entered and so did the rest of her family, even _Percy._

She looked at them,

"Gin, It's me George."

"No! I'm George."

"I AM! YOU'RE FRED."

"That's dad."

"This is Bill."

"Please. Stop. My head is hurting." She told them as she squeezed her temples, "please."

But the twins just continued, never really understanding the seriousness of their sister's injury.

"WILL YOU BOTH STOP IT!" and it came from the youngest man in the Weasley family. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE EXTENT OF GINNY'S INJURY! IT'S SERIOUS! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE MORONS!"

"I think we should give mum and dad time with… with Ginny." Bill told them, and they all went out of the room.

When Ron came out, Harry stood up. "It's worse…" He told Harry morosely.

"Why?"

"She doesn't remember anything. Complete obliviation. DARK MAGIC." He told Harry and then he noticed Hermione, seated and worrying.

"Hermione…" He nodded to acknowledge her and turned to leave.

"Ron, how's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"She doesn't remember anything." He said dryly.

"Are they in control of the situation?" she asked Ron, the worry never hidden in her expression.

"Please don't pretend that you care Hermione," was his reply, using the same words she told him awhile ago.

"Oh! Very mature Ron! Are you still dwelling on that spat we had?!"

"Please, leave me alone now, Hermione, I don't need anymore than I already have." He told her firmly.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! I'm asking about your sister Ron! Can we not talk about petty things and tell me something that concerns the welfare of your sister!" She said exasperatedly, flushed by the redhead's immaturity.

"Leave." He replied.

"No, not until I know Ginny's condition." She told him sternly.

"You're not gonna leave? Fine." And he walked out.

Hermione stomped her feet in annoyance, and broke down. _How messed up could she get?_

---

"RON!" Harry called after him as soon as he saw Hermione yield. He did not say a thing because he did not want to come between them, but he wouldn't let Ron go without _knocking _some sense into his head.

"What?" He asked stopping.

"That was very immature mate."

"She deserved it, Harry, after what she did to us."

"Can't you see? She came here for Ginny, and you just have to open that fight up."

"Harry, are you siding with her?"

"Ron, don't make me choose mate, you know how I feel when you two quarrel." He told him calmly. "I understand that you don't feel good right now, and good is very far from home, but you shouldn't have taken your bitterness out on her mate, she needs us too."

"She has Malfoy for Merlin's sakes!"

"Ron… I don't want to leave you, especially right now with these things going on, but I'm also not giving up on Hermione, she needs us more than ever, and I've left her once, I'm not doing it again, although I don't know about you." He told Ron in slight annoyance because sometimes, he's just that thick.

---

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked.

She just marched to her room, took a pillow and shouted. Although Draco would find her little fit quite amusing, he knew that now wasn't the right time for kidding.

"Hermione." He said as he approached her bed.

"Damn him! Damn him! Damn him, Draco!" She told him, not withholding the annoyance that had been brewing inside of her since her encounter with the subject of her fit.

"Tell me what happened." He offered calmly.

"I went there to ask how Ginny was, but he was all 'I'm-a-stuck-up-immature-kid-and-i-hate-you-so-don't-talk-to-me' but I put our stupid spat aside! Just for Ginny!"

"Shhh…" He told her as he stroked her hair. "Just give him time Hermione, give them time, they'll understand, and Weasley is going through a lot too… Maybe he just needed some time to think it all, weasley has had to much to deal with too, and so do you, so you need to rest now."

Hermione just looked at him in surprise, "I can't believe you're the one telling me this." And then she hugged him, "She was obliviated completely. She doesn't even know who she is."

"They'll find who's responsible, Hermione, they will."

"She never even knew that I forgave her." She said crying.

"There, there… You've had too much for today Hermione."

"Draco, my life is so messed up."

"Believe me Hermione, there are others whose lives are more messed up." He told her. _Like me, _he added silently.

--

"Very good." Lucius told the man.

"I told you, any task is possible with me." He said with pride, trying to impress Lucius but Lucius was currently thinking about other things.

"Good. Now, get out, I will speak with _my_ son." He said with disdain.

"Not much longer, Lucius." He said quietly and with much venom.

"What were you saying?" Lucius asked him.

"Nothing that needs so much of your concern." He said bitterly and left.

---

"Father, what brings you here?" Draco asked his father.

"Where is the information about Potter?"

"I do not have it yet, but—"

SMACK.

And with a tap of his cane, they were transported to a dark place.

"Where is the information?" Came Voldemort's hissing voice.

"She is very much unwilling my Lord."

"you do not have it." He said in a calm demeanor, but Draco knew that the calmer he is, the more deadly he becomes.

Draco was crucioed and the pain seared through his body.

"I am sorry for failing you my Lord!?! CRUCIO!" Lucius said as he tortured Draco.

"No Lucius. This is not the way." He said calmly, but then gave a smirk that gave chills to the spine.

Lucius stopped but was looking questioningly at Voldemort.

Draco was still standing. He did not want to show more weakness, because they will torture him more.

Voldemort tried to enter his mind, but even with Draco's little strength, he managed to block him. He would rather die than let this fucker put Hermione in grave danger.

"Interesting. Your son is blocking me. It looks like he knows something." Voldemort said in a sadistic manner.

Lucius was fed up with his son's flaws. "AVADA—"

"CRUCIO!" the spell that weakened Draco, but saved him at the same time.

And it was from none other than, VOLDEMORT, which directed to Lucius.

"IF you kill this worthless imbecile, the information will be lost. Torture him." And then Voldemort smiled sadistically, "Don't you think 'crucio' is a bit tiring? I have always loved muggle torture."

---

The death eaters sniggered as they tied Draco's hands on the two poles. They stretched their whips and tested it a few times.

"How I missed this" said the first death eater, whose identity was still hidden.

"Good old times. Wonder what put the Dark Lord in such a good mood?" the second one who was taller asked.

"Malfoy, hmph, think you're all high and mighty now don'cha?" He said as he whipped Draco.

"But, such a high class shirt should not be stained with blood," the other one said as he mocked Draco.

They took away his shirt.

"You know Malfoy, I've always disliked your father." He told Draco. "Although your mother still has 'the' _bod_."

Draco was angered. He tried to kick the two. "Do not speak of my mother in such an ill manner!"

"Wonder why your dad had to fuck up other women with a body as 'appealing' as your mother's?" the shorter one asked.

And he spat at him.

Which earned him a slap on the face. "Don't you dare! You're on our hands now Malfoy boy!" the shorter yelled.

And they whipped him.

"Be thankful for that you streetrat, my saliva is much more valuable than all your possessions combined!" Draco said, he would never let them insult him and his mother like that.

"Conceited. Like your father!?" The other one said angrily.

"I will never be like my father!" This earned him another whip.

"You had it comin' kid." The taller one said.

The other one who was shorter was angered by Draco's remarks, "this is usually the part when people start screaming."

---

"My lord, what do you plan?" Lucius asked Voldemort.

"I know that he has no information regarding Potter."

"What? Then why did you let him live?" Lucius said, as if they were not taking about his own son. "I am sorry for the manner in which I have spoken, it seems this comes quite as a surprise."

"Because he will be very useful," Voldemort told Lucius.

"How? if I may inquire my Lord."

"Draco Malfoy will indeed bring us Harry Potter, but he has to live, let him continue his life, but by the end of Christmas, when they come back from vacation, all will go according to plan."

--

"SEVENTY-SEVEN!"

"SEVENTY-EIGHT!"

He was bleeding, battered, bruised, but all he ever thought of was Hermione. _They will never harm her._

"NINETY-THREE!" He was even surprised that he had made it this far. He saw that a lot of his cuts exposed his flesh, and there was literally a pool of blood beneath him. The death eaters definitely loved torture, cruel torture, but with the way they tortured Draco, cruel did not even fit. If death eaters adored one thing about muggles, it would be their kind of torture… Slow, painful, torture.

_I love you Hermione. _And then he blacked out.

A/N: And the plot thickens. Well, did anyone see the heroes' reference there? Haha. I wanna know which of my readers watch heroes because I am currently addicted to the said tv series. Haha. ) Review please! You know you want to. Thanks so much loves…

-kc


	21. Of Saints and Sinners

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, especially that damned epilogue (kidding! haha).

A/N: Hey everyone. I almost forgot the disclaimer! haha. First of all, guys, I just want to say that I am very much sorry. A lot has been up (A LOT meaning COLLEGE). One thing is for sure, I will not abandon this story. Hope you're still with me. I am really sorry. This is just a filler chapter because the next one would be Christmas-y. So there. Take care everyone! ) I miss d/hr so much. (

Chapter 21.

"_Whip her!" The unmistakable voice of Bellatrix echoed._

"_Faster!" Another called._

_Hermione was in so much agony, but when she raised her head, she looked at the hooded figure. The person inside was crying. _

"_Take your hood off!" Lucius Malfoy commanded._

"_Let the mudblood see the person who slays her!" Goyle Senior called again._

"_Yes!" said Crabbe Senior in response._

_The hooded figure raised his hand, and put it on the hood._

_Hermione was about to see the face of her perpetrator. _

_And when it fell down…_

Hermione woke up, and she was crying.

She stared out of the window, watching the snow fall. She hugged her knees, she needed Draco. She really did.

Hermione walked to Draco's room and knocked on his door. There was no answer. After a lot of trials, she finally decided to believe that Draco did not sleep over for the night.

"The portrait!" She said, smacking her forehead.

She ran to the shepherdess, Wendy.

"Wendy," she called.

"Unh?" She asked drowsily.

"I know it's really very early but could I ask you something. It's sort of urgent." She told the groggy-looking portrait.

"Unh, what is it?" She asked yawning.

"DID DRACO COME BACK LAST NIGHT?" She asked a little too loud for the Shepherdess' liking.

"Shhh…" She had to remind Hermione because her sheep were still sleeping. "No."

Hermione's face dropped, "Oh. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Unh," said the portrait rather snobbishly.

"Even the lack of sleep can turn little miss sunshine into little miss witchy," she muttered.

--

The week had passed and Hermione had not heard from Draco.

She had done everything to know of Draco's whereabouts… except for one thing. One thing that she would definitely not resort to, and she had promised this to her great great grandmother's grave one summer.

But love was indeed too powerful for the smart girl, probably more powerful than a promise made in front of an old woman's grave. And she found herself in front of _her._

"Pansy…" She called after the pug-faced bitch which she should treat well to 'extract' the needed information.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" She drawled. "Why it's the pathetic know-it-all, and she's not with her two dimwitted friends. OH! I forgot, you have no friends," Pansy laughed maniacally.

"Where is Draco?" She asked her straightforwardly.

The light in her eyes shifted to something that Hermione felt told that the pug knew something, "I don't know."

"Where is Draco?" She asked again.

"Granger, you know the problem with you virgins? You don't know where your toys run around. And when they come running to bitches like us, you leave no rock unturned, suspecting each and every bitch you think qualifies." She said firmly.

"Tell me where Draco is," she said calmly.

"Or what?" she challenged.

"Or this, Parkinson." And she showed her a photograph which made Pansy's eyes larger.

"I have tried asking you _nicely _but I will not be nice anymore, where is Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked her once more.

Pansy's horrified look shifted into a suspicious one, "Blackmailing now your style, Granger? Never thought."

"Saints were once sinners too, Parkinson, so what makes the reverse impossible?" She said with a smirk. And she was proud of that smirk. Her boyfriend was definitely rubbing off her.

Pansy looked like she was having an internal battle inside.

"Fine. He's at the manor," she told Hermione.

Hermione looked at her suspiciously and she reacted, "I AM NOT LYING, OKAY?" She said rather loudly.

"What makes you think I'd give you this picture back? When it proves to be quite _useful_?" Hermione asked Pansy.

Pansy smiled sadistically and said, "Because you're still a saint, Granger, now give that to me so you could save your wretched soul." She said, laying her open palm in front of Hermione.

Hermione gave the photograph to her and she instantly _incendio_ed it.

As Hermione walked away, she smiled as she felt for the re-copy on her pocket.

She was worried. Very worried. Why has she not heard from him just yet?

It was finally the last day in Hogwarts before the Christmas break.

Hermione was in a corner with Neville. Ron was not speaking to her, nor was he speaking to Harry. Harry was not speaking to both of them to show that he did not want to take sides. Life was pretty much fucked up.

And then it came. _His _owl.

It was a scribble.

_I'm fine. I'll see you during break. This is really me. You giggle when I kiss the back of your ear_

DM

P.S.

I love you.

She was on the verge of tears. She ran away from the table and into an empty corridor. She re-read his letter. It was definitely him. And she could not take her eyes off the last statement. _P.S. I love you._

Reading just that statement, made her forget about her bouts with her friends, Ginny, Voldemort, even Pansy's disturbing photo, and as guilty as she should've felt, there was not an ounce of guilt on her.

He loved her.

A/N: Reviews, anyone? Hope to hear from you. the guilt really consumes. I am sorry.

outkasthpfanatic


	22. Always With You

Author's notes: The story is reaching its end. This chapter is lighter than the past chapters, but that is solely because the next chapters are much more angstier. Enjoy however, and do not forget to review. Reviewers will be forever loved. If only I could give all of you our favorite slytherin's heart (not Snape!), I would but fate just had to give it to one Hermione Granger so let's all stick to the pairing for now. ALL ABOARD THE SHIP? ENJOY.

Disclaimer: No money is being made from this story (HAHAHA), everything except the plot belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 22

The Hogwarts train was moving. All the students who were bound home had occupied their respective compartments. Hermione sighed. She had no one with her in the heads' compartment.

She looked outside. She was watching how the snow fell, how it was really cold outside. She instinctually rubbed her two mittens together. There was a blizzard outside. But she was not aware of this, for she was inside the confines of the train.

Harry looked at Ron who was looking at his sister's sleeping figure. And then Ron looked outside. He was deep in thought. Harry wanted to talk to Ron, to help him. But he knew that Ron needed his space. He patted Ron's shoulder and left.

"Hey," said a voice.

Hermione was startled, this was not _his_voice.

"Oh, Harry, it's just you." She said with relief.

"Just me? How hurtful, Hermione," He said in mock hurt. "Mind if sit down even if it's_ just _me?" He asked her.

"Sure," she said with a smile.

"So_who_were you expecting?" He said eyeing her carefully.

"No one," she said a little too quickly.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked stupidly

"He hasn't slept in his room for the past weeks." She answered, looking outside.

"Hermione, I—I can't honestly say that I approve of your relationship. But if it's what really makes you happy, then I would support _you,"_he answered emphasizing you to make his point.

"Thanks, Harry." She said smiling.

"Hermione, I love you. Always remember that." He said as he held her hand.

"Harry, I love you, too. I just wish things aren't as complicated as they are," she replied.

He looked at her and said, "Don't worry, I know we can make it. We have gone past trolls, lunatic teachers, fanged-creatures, dementors, and this… This is nothing compared to what we have faced together. This too shall pass."

* * *

She was bringing her things. It was obvious that Hermione was partially absent-minded because she had not thought of reducing her things to mini suit cases. 

"Where are they?" She said scanning the area.

"Need help?" Said a deep voice.

There was a sparkle in her eye, "Draco!"

She dropped her stuff and hugged him.

"Hermione!" Called her mother.

She was startled. Blushing she pulled away and said, "Mum, Dad"

Seeing her embarrassment, her parents said, "What a nice boyfriend you have."

"Y-You met him?" She stuttered.

"Yes, indeed," said her mother.

"I think your room has waited long enough, dear." Her father told her.

And her parents walked towards the car, with Draco and Hermione trailing behind, hands clasped.

Inside the car, Hermione told Draco, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"We're going to buy dinner. Hermione, settle down, alright?" Mrs. Granger called. 

"Alright, Mum."

When Hermione's parents have gone, she sat down on the sofa.

There was a pregnant silence.

"It's cold, huh?" Draco remarked.

Hermione chuckled. She lit the fire, crossed her arms and said, "Explain."

"I came here, to surprise you. So I introduced myself to your parents. They certainly are a nice couple." He said smiling.

"Since when were you here?" She said trying to look upset.

"Since yesterday."

"You should've told me," she told him nonchalantly.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said a little discomfited. He thought she was upset.

And then she moved beside him and kissed him. "Never ever make me miss you like that."

"Granger, I missed you too," he said taking her hand in his.

He was caressing her hand and she was comfortable with this.

"How was home?" She asked him.

"Oh,_home_? It's fine," he said without any emotion.

She had to let this out, "Why did you have to go home? You worried me!"

He smiled, "Worried you? That's a good thing, right?"

"No! Now tell me why." She demanded.

"It was called for, urgent family _business._" He said.

"So, they allowed you to stay here?" She said looking worried.

"They won't be here for Christmas, so I opted to just spend it with you." He said as he placed a stray hair behind her ear.

"What if they know of your whereabouts?" She asked, never hiding the worry that was plastered on her face.

He placed his hand on her back and rubbed it assuringly, "Relax, this time is for us, for you, me, your parents. No Voldemort, no blood issues, no Potter, Weasley, Hogwarts, just me, you and your parents. This is our time, Hermione."

She hugged him tight, "it's the 22nd of December, three days before _the_day."

"I know," he said chuckling at his girlfriend's happiness.

"Hey, you better put your things in. You can stay in the guestroom if you'd like."

"What if I want a better room?" He asked.

"There is no better room, Draco," she told him disinterestedly. Clearly he had not changed.

"What if I want to be in your room instead?" He asked with a naughty smile on his face.

Hermione blushed, "Oh you!"

"I said _I_want to stay in your room, not with _you_in your room," he laughed.

She rolled her eyes at this, "how would you like to stay _beside_Crookshanks instead?"

"Well what do you know? The guestroom looks fine!" He said leaving Hermione behind.

* * *

"Alright, Hermione, Draco, sit down," called Mr. Granger. "Now let us say grace, Draco, please lead us." 

Hermione gulped down, she didn't know if Draco knew how, but her worries were erased when he cleared his throat and gave a look that says that he knows what he is doing.

"Lord, thank you for giving us this lovely meal, for Mr. And Mrs. Granger, without which, this lovely food in front of us would never be here, and without which, meeting their wonderful daughter would not be possible. Amen."

Everybody was silent.

"That was wonderful, Draco." Mrs. Granger smiled at him.

And the eating and talking had begun, with a ray of hope for Draco making a very good impression on Hermione's parents.

"Let me clear the plates, dear," said Mrs. Granger, leaving the two with Mr. Granger.

"So, what do you plan on doing the whole break?" Hermione's father asked.

"Dad, I'm planning to take him out to meet my friends tomorrow," she said grinning.

"So, Draco, I have heard of you a lot of times, but the stories were different," he said with a tone of curiosity

"I am ashamed of the person I once was, Mr. Granger, but that is all the past now. I ask for your forgiveness for treating your daughter, in the past, without the respect she deserves."

"Oh, no no, that was just out of curiosity, Draco, and please call me Richard," He said with a jolly smile.

Mrs. Granger came in with four mugs of hot cocoa, which earned her questioning looks about how fast she finished the dishes, "Well, the dishes could wait, couldn't they? For now, let's just enjoy Christmas with our Hermione and her Draco."

* * *

At the end of the evening, everybody was happy. Draco had warmed up to the Grangers and Hermione showed signs that she wanted to go to sleep. 

"Mum, Dad, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. Draco?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh, yeah, she plans on leaving early to meet up with her friends," he told them.

"Good night, mum, dad." She said kissing them on the cheek.

"Good night, Mr.—Richard, Jane."

Earning a good night and a nod from both parents.

"I think it turned out well," he happily.

"Are you kidding? It was great, Draco, good night," she said hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Hermione"

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me? That Rudolfo guy was hitting on you." 

"No he wasn't, he's just like that," she said annoyed.

"Ah, so he brushes your leg and you say it's just his nature? Are you fucking blind, Granger, he is taking advantage of your blindness!"

"Am I this possessive when Parkinson flings her body in front of you?!"

"I don't give a damn about her."

"And what of the many girls before me? Huh? If we weren't 'exclusive' today, how many girls would you have fucked already?!"

"Zero."

"What?" She asked surprised.

"I'm a virgin for Merlin's sake, Granger. You're such a know-it-all, you think you know people, like you have read them, without even taking into consideration the lives that they have led," he said quietly.

She was quiet and ashamed.

They were walking in awkward silence.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" She said quietly.

He wasn't answering.

"I really am, Draco, I swear. It was wrong to judge you like that. It was wrong to look past your feelings. I was wrong."

He looked at her, "I have never felt like this for anyone before, Hermione Jane Granger, and I can't afford to lose you."

"He's just one guy moron friend, Draco, you won't lose me to him. I was blunt, okay?"

"You're so naïve of the world around you, Hermione"

"I know."

"How about you take me to that childhood ice cream parlor that you were bragging to me at Flor's?"

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan, Master" 

"Well done, you have proven yourself far worthy than that man whose approval you wish for," Voldemort said with a hiss.

"I do not wish for anyone's approval except for yours, my Lord."

"But I can see, hear and _touch_the deepest thoughts of my servants, boy, do not underestimate me. You seek for your father's approval."

* * *

They were in Paris but Narcissa could not feel the happiness she had once felt on this place. 

He was just a child then.

"_Mother! Mother!" Called her son from the hotel's frontdesk._

"_Draco, I can see you from up here, Son."_

"_Narcissa! Will you stop that foolish boy from roaming around the muggle area! They are all filth! Filth!" Said Lucius in disgust._

"_Lucius, you are staying in a place built by the filth you refer to." She said firmly._

"_That is because I was asked to!"_

"_By Voldemort again?"_

_And she was slapped on the cheek._

"_Even the muggles know the Dark Lord, keep your wench mouth shut." He whispered to her violently._

"_Are you sure that you are meeting 'him' in a place as this?" She asked angered._

"_YES."_

_It was in the evening, and Narcissa was looking around the hotel. It was beautiful. The muggles were not filth. Surely, they were different from them, but they knew beauty. They knew art. They work hard to attain this art, no art which the wand could produce. As she was looking around, she had seen Lucius and his concubine. They were arguing. She was holding a small boy behind her. The boy was eyeing his father, while the two continued the bout. Narcissa could not take it anymore, so she went back to their room._

"_Where was the Dark Lord he was referring to?" She said, the tears flowing from her eyes. Lucius had come to Paris to meet his 'other' woman, and not Voldemort. She was crying, and no, it was not because of the anger from learning that Lucius was an infidel. She had known of this other woman for sometime now. He had had this other woman even when they were still dating. And he had impregnated this other woman one month before Draco. She had cried already. Her anger was extinguished the moment she saw that poor boy's eyes. She was crying not because of the anger, but because of the situation that the other woman and her child were in. She had imagined every time what if she and Draco were the 'others?' Surely this was not far from possible because the 'other' family were also of pureblood descent, but Lucius chose them. Narcissa however did not know how lucky the other family had been. And how far better they would've been if Lucius had chosen the other family._

"_Mother, why are you crying?" Draco asked her._

_She faced her son gently, and caressed his cheek, "Draco, look at those muggles."_

"_But they are filth, mother, that is what father says."_

"_No my son, they are not filth, the filthy ones are the eyes that see them as such. Look at how carefree they are."_

"_Mother, Father says that they are stupid, and naïve. That they do not know that one day, the Dark Lord would wipe their race off."_

"_Draco! What unclean thoughts! Sometimes my son, ignorance is bliss. Look at how untroubled they are, they do not know of us surely, but without wands, they have no power to kill each other in an instant, and if we look at things carefully, they are far more blessed."_

"_Mother, why do you keep siding with muggles? You are a witch right?"_

"_Yes, Draco, but in the end, I choose not to be blinded by what society dictates, I choose to believe in what is inside of that," she said gently pointing to Draco's heart._

"_Follow your heart, my son."_

"_But my heart is with you, mother, always." This statement making her cry._

Waking from her thoughts, she cried again. "Now his heart is with that lucky girl. Oh, Draco, do not make the same mistakes that your father and I had."

Author's notes: Updates are yet to come :D taking advantage of my college semestral break yeeeey!. Review please! XD


	23. Forever It Is

**Chapter 23**

**AN:** I am so sorry! For the lack of updates and all that. : I was busy with college, and I admit, I was out of the fandom for _quite _sometime. And I am really sorry. I want you to know however that what inspired me to continue this was a favorite to this story. I started this when I was fourteen, and since years have passed, it gets hard. And sometimes, I have this huge urge to abandon this story. I'm sorry, but I want to become an honorable writer. I want to finish this. Just like I promised you guys. If there are still readers, that is. Haha. But to whoever is reading this, thank you for coping with me.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, all the characters and related insignia belong to JK Rowling and to Warner Bros. No profit is being made from this.

On to the 23rd.

* * *

It was very bright. But she did not stir from bed. It had been months since she last slept here, and surely, there was nothing that could take her away from her beloved bed. Yes, nothing.

"DRACO!" She screamed.

"Good morning, love." He said as he continued to stroke her hair. He was seated on a chair beside her bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what time is it?" She asked, suddenly conscious of how she looked as she had just woken up. Or at least, _willingly_ woken up.

"No need to worry, Granger. It's just seven." He said as if he was entertained by her.

"Give me a minute will you? And why are you here? What if my parents…" She trailed off.

"Don't worry, Granger. They're still asleep." He said knowingly.

"How do you know?" She asked as she sat up from her previous position.

He smirked and said, "I just do."

"Oh you! What if they find you here? Are you sure you're not trouble-magnet?" She asked him with a hiss.

"No, definitely not." He said with still a smirk. "But you, on the other hand, will be in trouble if you don't get up now. Oh what would the Grangers say when they hear that their daughter does not entertain her guests well. Tut tut." He said mockingly.

"Give me a minute, I'll change." she said uneasily.

But he made no motion to leave.

"Alone" she emphasized.

And he rolled his eyes, "Well then, I'll leave you, your loneliness." And then waved his hand as he went out of her door.

She made a face, but the moment he was gone, she smiled.

Surely, it wouldn't be trouble waking daily like that.

She had put on a decent set of what remained of her old clothes, because she was not done unpacking.

As she got out of her room, she was welcomed with the delicious aroma of pancakes.

"Draco?" She asked, quite surprised. And swas even more surprised when she saw her mum and her boyfriend, preparing breakfast.

"What's this?" She asked happily.

"Breakfast, dear," said her mum with a smile that always dazzled her. They weren't dentists for nothing.

"Hello, dear, hello dear, hello Draco!" Her father greeted merrily as he went inside with a newspaper on one hand and tea on another.

"It's the 24th, don't you feel chills?" Hermione asked her father.

"Chills? No, but I can definitely feel the Christmas spirit." He replied happily.

And they had eaten their breakfast.

Hermione grinned when she saw that Draco looked like he was genuinely enjoying her parents' company, and vice-versa.

"So where do you plan to take, Draco next?" Her mother suddenly inquired as she cleaned up.

"To my favorite place here," she said smiling.

"Oh, there. Well have fun then! Your father and I will be out, but be sure to be back here in time for Dinner. Remember, it's Christmas Eve tonight. And the Cormicks are coming for dinner," she told her daughter and gave Draco a smile.

* * *

"So where is this favorite place of yours?" he asked as she walked beside him.

"You'll see," she said smiling.

He smiled too. This was not the plan, not the task. Fuck the task. He wanted to enjoy the holidays. The task and all the consequences would come later. Just her and him, now.

They went into a place that had a small pond that had frozen.

It was white. The trees were covered with snow but it was beautiful. There was an old log that lay there and that was where they sat.

"This is it," she said smiling.

"This is beautiful," he said sincerely. Winter somehow manages to put Draco in a melancholic mood. Sure, there was snow and all that, but it was cold.

"Care to tell me what's on your mind?" She asked as she re-adjusted her mittens.

"I just thought, this place is really beautiful. Really warm." He said with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

He was in deep thought once again. This Hermione noted.

"You know, the truth is, I'm not really fond of winter," Draco told her as he scanned the surroundings.

"And why is that? Surely, you seem to enjoy the snow." She asked, suddenly interested that he was telling her bits of himself, _unconsciously_ of course.

"Yes, the snow as entertaining as it is cannot change my outlook on winter in general. I just think that this season is gloomy, is all," he said as he brushed some of his hair from his face.

"Gloomy? But Christmas is warm and fun!" She couldn't hold back her opinion any longer.

"Well, at least yours is," he said chuckling. "Winter freezes everything up. It freezes even this lake, and covers all of what I presume to be beautiful flowers, in spring," he said as he scanned the area.

"Not quite," she said as she removed some of the snow inches from where she was sitting. There, a beautiful flower shyly peered its way out of the heaps of snow.

He was amazed. How can such a flower survive the winter's frosty atmosphere?

"That's not supposed to be here, at least not until spring," he tells her as if he couldn't believe it.

"That's why I hold this place special, Draco. I find this place magical. Where life can live, even if we think that it cannot," she said cheerfully. "But, I know that you'll appreciate this place even more. I'll note it down that this coming spring, this is the first place we'll go to. We'll be back here, eh? Oh, how beautiful it is here during spring!" She said merrily.

Draco was struck by her words. Spring? Was there even spring for their relationship? He could only hope. And somehow, his reply had been stuck to his throat. But he hoped that they would be back, yes they would definitely be back.

"Can we make this our world, Hermione?" He asked her.

She was surprised. He had called her Hermione, and the name had never sounded better her whole life.

Taken aback but still able to give him a response, "Yes, Draco, our world."

And he took her face and kissed her. It was sweet. Not passionate. Just two lips touching, but they both felt the connection. It was a deep kiss, not in the sense that it was thorough, but it had made a connection between the two, like Voldemort and Harry's wands.

Draco felt tears and looked at her crying.

He pulled back and asked, "What's wrong, love?"

"Can we stay here forever?" She asked him.

He was taken by surprise. Forever? And then it dawned to him, _that _forever. He wanted _that. _He wanted to scream, yes! He wiped her tears, smiled and said "Forever, it is."

He rested his palm on the log when he felt something engraved on it. He dusted the snow off.

"Cheesy couples," he snickered.

Hermione's attention shifted from her miniature snowman to what Draco was looking at.

It was a heart and signed there were the names, Elizabeth and Lancelot.

"You're just jealous," she laughed.

"Me?" He asked, suddenly beaming with pride again.

"You can't make a heart, let alone engrave one… with stone and no wand," she said laughing.

"Is that a challenge, Granger?" He asked her.

"Is it?" She asked with a challenging tone.

He took a rock, and then he dusted off the snow on the space between them.

Then he started making a perfect circle.

"As much as the shape of that circle is perfectly round, you can't have draft lines to help you make the heart," she said with a scowl.

"Are they stupid? A heart can be broken into two, but a circle runs eternally… forever," he said without looking at her. He was intent in carving the circle, and then he carved DRACO and HERMIONE.

It was beautiful. And then he heard someone muttering and then a poof.

"What was that??" He asked alarmed

"I was just making sure that no one could ever take that off," she told him. "After all, you put all your efforts into doing that," she said with a chuckle.

"I suppose even if they burn this log, the engraving wouldn't be affected?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah!" She said with a smile.

"Yeah right," he said, not buying her words. But she was _serious._

And then he laid his head on her lap. She was surprised by this gesture. To her, this was something more than intimate. It was sweet and endearing.

"Did you know that your punch during our third year was _too_ male for my tastes?" He suddenly opened up.

She laughed, a real laugh, "Well you deserved it you cockroach."

He smiled and mockingly pounded his chest, "That hurt you know?"

She laughed again.

"No, I'm serious, Granger!" He said although humor was evident in his tone.

And they had talked about a lot of things, on that log, in their world.

* * *

"So what's in this bag?" He asked as he took what was inside.

He held a white thing that looked like a camera. Well, it did anyway. Except that it still looked different.

"FUCK!" He shouted. "It blinded me!"

She just laughed. "Are you serious? You obviously weren't paying attention to Muggle Studies."

He looked annoyed and disgusted. "It did! Now I'm seeing swirls of yellow everywhere! Take that muggle contraption away from me!" He said angrily.

"It's just a camera, Malfoy," she said, still amused.

When she had finally gotten him to listen, she explained. As she took the photo that fell on the snow.

"It's a Polaroid, so it releases already-developed photos," she explained.

After minutes of arguing and convincing him that it was indeed harmless, he finally agreed to pose on a photo with her.

"Three, two, one," And then she clicked it.

"DRACO! This is priceless!" She said as she looked at the photo. He was annoyed because of the flash, and he _squinted _probably a little too much.

At first he was annoyed, but when he saw it, he suddenly burst laughing.

A genuine laugh.

One that she had not heard. And somehow it sent chills to her spine.

"I look like a retard!" He said as he laughed.

"Now, can we take a _proper _one?" She asked him

"Of course," he said still laughing.

They took two shots, and this time,Draco was… Draco.

She pocketed one, "Here, you keep it."

He took it. It wasn't moving. "I like this better... not moving photos."

"Really?" She asked interestedly. She too, shared the same sentiment. Sure, the wizarding world was much more magical, but Hermione preferred her photos muggle.

"I think still pictures capture the moment, but at the same time remind you that it's all part of the past," he said, his eyes unreadable.

"I couldn't agree more," she said.

"But us? We'll be forever, Hermione," He said with a real smile.

* * *

She had of course taken him around the muggle town. And all throughout the day, they were happy.

When they had gotten back home, Hermione immediately helped with the preparation for dinner, and so did Draco.

And at that very moment, Draco was really happy. And it was foreign, but it felt right. Happiness felt right. And it was good to indulge in it once in a while, wasn't it?

The guests had arrived at nine.

The Cormick family went inside and greeted the Grangers.

"Hello Richard, Jane! Oh and what a pleasant surprise! Hermione! And oh, who is this boy?" Said a pleasant balding man, and gave Draco a smile as he slightly observed him.

"Hello to you too, Jimmy, Alice and Julie!" Said an equally pleasant Mr. Granger.

Alice, made herself comfortable and Julie greeted both Hermione's parents, looked at Hermione with a polite smile, and gave Draco a somehow suggestive smile.

Since it was too early for Christmas Eve dinner, the adults had talked amongst themselves thus leaving the three alone.

"Julie, this is Draco, my boyfriend," Hermione said politely, although Draco felt that something was odd with this situation.

"Nice to meet you, Draco," she said as she held his hand a little too long for comfort.

Julie was pretty. Her black hair ran smoothly and softly, and her body was tiny, it looked fragile. She was beautiful, and this appeared to be the reason why Hermione was suddenly feeling insecure.

And with that, started Julie's flirty conversations with Draco.

Draco was not at ease with the situation. Sure, he could handle it, but he couldn't possibly entertain it, not now that he had a girlfriend, and someone he loved, to add to that. He was surprised how his thoughts had not filtered _love_ away. It was as if it had always come easy, like he was used to this thought of being in love that it wasn't hard to swallow anymore.

When he had seen that Hermione was slightly feeling uneasy with Julie's _obvious_ flirting tactics, he put an arm around her. Which surprised both him and Hermione. Why did he do that? Was he finally in admittance to the fact that he was in love? No, of course not. It was an act. A front. Or was it? He never knew and never planned to overanalyze the situation.

Right now he was acting on instincts. Something he had never done before. He was calculated; he knew his moves, what to do, how to act, and to what extent will he do something, but being with Granger was suddenly sucking his brains out. Suddenly, he was acting on spontaneity, without an assurance as to how things would turn out.

But he was just acting. He was! This couldn't possibly be love. No doubt about it. Right?

"You know, Julie. Hermione's really great. And I'm glad that I've met some of her friends. You probably have influenced her a lot too, so thank you for being one of those who made her this way. Just the way I like her to be," he said with pride.

Julie was surprised. Was this fuckwit immune to her? Surely not. He's just trying to be polite to that beaver he calls a girlfriend.

"Oh, that's nothing, Draco," she said sweetly. "Did you know that when we were young, her front teeth were larger than the rest? In fact she was even teased…"

Hermione was starting to turn red. Not out of embarrassment but out of anger, but she was trying to control it, for her sakes, and her parents'.

"Beaver? Yes, yes. We've been together in school. But look how things have turned out," he said with pride again. Hermione smirked, a Malfoy-worthy one. She knew what Draco was playing at, and she was glad that she had someone to do her bidding for her because right now, she was controlling her temper as best as she could.

Julie was again surprised. This Draco whoever he was, was proving to be daft. He didn't belong with Hermione.

"Oh, and I suppose you know where she got her tiny scar there? Behind her knuckle?" She asked Draco challengingly.

"That's enough, Julie," she finally spoke up.

"Oh you didn't tell him?" She asked testingly.

"Tell me what?" asked Draco.

"Where she got that scar," she drawled, clearly getting the upper hand.

"Julie, that's enough," Hermione said, this time starting to feel annoyed.

"Too embarrassed that you're a loon when we were children?" She asked trying to look innocent, but clearly venomous.

"Stop it," Hermione finally said.

"She was called a freak. She even went to a psychiatrist. Said she could make Lennon fly, which she apparently wasn't able to do," Julie said with obvious spite. "She believes she has magic," she said laughing.

Draco was unimpressed, but when he looked at Hermione, she was pale and white.

And that's when he took out his wand.

"No, Draco!" She said warningly.

Julie's eyes had widened.

Draco took it out, swished it in front of her.

Hermione was angry now. Did he wish for expulsion? Idiot.

And then he said, "Mumba Kumbaya-ahhhhh!"

"BOOM."

* * *

Julie went paler than the snow outside. But she heard Draco laughing, and then followed by Hermione.

"Draco really loves magic tricks. That's why he carries a wand with him anywhere," she said still laughing.

"Oh," she said, embarrassed that she was freaking out for nothing. "I think I'll get my iPod from the car…"

And when she was out, Hermione was laughing so much she hugged Draco.

"Thank you, for sticking out for me, Malfoy," she said as she held him tightly

He was taken aback but he hugged her too, "Only I could torture you, Granger," he said with a hint of false villainy in his voice.

This was turning to be the best Christmas ever, for both Hermione and Draco.

* * *

**AN:** Up next is the dinner and more! Please review! I'd like to hear feedback. Thank you for reading. And feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Let me _**Mumba Kumbaya-ahhhh**_ you into reviewing this chapter.

More soon!

**Outkasthpfanatic.**


	24. The Golden Ticket

* * *

**AN: **I come bringing an update. Tada! :-D But be warned, because this chapter is the storm that we have all been expecting. So thank you for sticking with Forbidden Thoughts.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related characters and insignia belong to JK Rowling. I only own PREEEESTEEEN and the Cormicks haha.

**Chapter 24**

Julie had never bothered Draco and Hermione after the incident; however, Hermione could feel her piercing glances when Hermione wasn't looking.

She was very delighted with the turn of events. She could not believe that she had all of this: Draco, her family, Christmas, happiness. What more could she ask for?

Of course, she had forgotten all about her friends. Harry, Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors. How could she? But everything was just so chaotic, like her brains would be rattled empty every time she tried to think of them. She didn't even know what was happening anymore. Ron Weasley had particularly succeeded into out casting her. But she can't help not being worried, particularly for Ginny. Harry had contacted her, yes. He in fact sent her a book for Christmas. She was even surprised that Mrs. Weasley sent in other gifts, along with Harry's package (meaning he was spending his holidays there) but Ron, as she had expected, did not even bother to scribble his name on the family gift of the Weasleys. Prat. But she remembered what her boyfriend told her. This time is _just_ for them. So she tried to put these on the back of her mind for a while. After all, even the workaholic Hermione Granger needed a well-deserved break.

She was looking everywhere except where Julie was. It wasn't as if she was scared of her, but it was mainly because she was too tired of being worked out by her attempts to test her again. She saw that the Cormicks had, as usual, brought fortune cookies; perhaps the only thing that delighted Hermione of their presence. Of course, Alice and Jimmy were _okay _but Julie? She was a horrendous witch, the muggle expression, of course.

"What's that?" Draco asked when he saw how excited Hermione was as she held a cookie.

"A fortune cookie," she said excitedly.

He rolled his eyes, and when she had taken off the strip of paper, he took the cookie and ate it. She wanted to protest, but the Christmas spirit took over and she gave up. Hermione then animatedly unfolded the tiny paper with her _fortune _on it.

Draco was still munching the cookie when he looked at her expression. Her smile dropped, and her eyebrows furrowed, forming a puzzled expression.

"What did it say?" he had asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Fortunes are just bullocks, anyway," she said as she shook off the topic.

He decided not to press on the matter any further in fear of ruining her Christmas.

And his, too. After all, this was his first real Christmas after, what had it been? Eleven years?

"Malfoy, I'll just check out on our _visitor,_" she said trying to look happy but obviously not convincing him.

As she left, Draco went to the end table where she put her fortune aside and picked up the crumpled paper.

_When everything is too good to be true,_

_Something big might be brewing._

* * *

"Hermione, Draco, Julie, it's time for dinner," Jane called to them as she put her most famous beef casserole on the well-prepared dining table. The smell was alluring to them all.

It was the Granger tradition to eat dinner an hour and a half before midnight so that when midnight struck, they could celebrate Christmas.

The food that was prepared was still fresh from the oven, thus adding warmth to the celebration. Hermione's and Julie's parents were still talking animatedly as dinner progressed. Hermione was strangely quiet, which had Draco worried.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as the buzzes of the adults filled the room.

"Yeah," she said smiling a little.

She had been awfully silent that Julie had taken this as a cue to start talking to Draco again.

He talked with the muggle, answered her questions but at the same time subtly checked on Hermione every minute or so.

Then Mr. Granger made coughing noises to get everyone's attention. He poured sparkling wine on his glass and passed it to his wife instructing that she give everyone some.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to this wonderful gathering, to my wonderful daughter and her boyfriend for gracing us with their presence, to the Cormicks, for finding the time to be with us tonight thus making this celebration merrier, and to my lovely wife who has always been by my side during this time of the year. Merry Christmas!"

Hermione was caught by surprise. It was midnight already?

Glasses clinked, and warm wine slid down everyone's throats.

Richard kissed his wife, and so did Jimmy.

Hermione was looking blankly at the table, avoiding the faces of the couples when Draco took her face, smiled and kissed her cheek. She was surprised by this action. Of course she knew that he should be nervous of this _mild _display of affection. Knowing her conservative family, she finally admitted that this was passed down to her, they would not approve. She looked around but saw that they were touched but this gesture. Richard put an arm on Jane and the Grangers smiled at Hermione and Draco. And the night was filled with more chatting, gift exchanging, and the warmth of Christmas. Even Julie and her antics could not ruin Christmas for them.

* * *

"So how did you like your gifts?" Draco asked her. They were sitting outside the porch. The picture of the Julie Cormick leaving with a toy wand as her gift still amused Draco. _Mumba Kumbaya-ah. Yeah right._ Hermione was still bugging him about how he got Julie the wand, when obviously, they both never expected her coming. "You couldn't just transfigure something into a wand, right? Because sooner or later…" But it was his secret to keep, and of course he loved secrets, and he loved impressing Granger.

"I loved them. Mum and Dad gave me a new book, the Cormicks gave me make-up! They're still convinced that I won't enjoy my teenage years with just books. And Harry, and the Weasleys," she said this slightly saddening, "Harry gave me a book that I always wanted to read, and the Weasleys, the traditional sweater from Mrs. Weasley and some treats from the boys… But the bracelet, I think you outdid it," she said with a raised eyebrow.

He took her wrist, and examined the gold bracelet with a topaz as its charm.

"I think it's perfect," he told her.

"I bet you like my gift, too, huh?" She asked with a sense of satisfaction. He was wearing the red scarf around his neck.

"Red looks good on you, and yes, I did knit that myself! And let me tell you, it wasn't easy!" she told him lively.

"Green looks good on you, too" he said with a wink. "And yes, I love the scarf, Hermione."

"Well, I guess it's because I couldn't think of anything to give you, that you can't buy with your own money, so I thought, why not make you something to remind you of me?" she explained, still happy that the scarf looked alright.

It was red, but embroidered on one end, was DRACO in Green letters.

"Green and Red. Very original, Granger," he said laughing.

She slapped his arm, and Draco almost winced. The keyword there was _almost._ He of course never showed it to her, in fear of raising suspicion. His arm was throbbing in pain. Damn it.

She suppressed a yawn, but Draco, ever the observable person, saw this and said with a chuckle, "I think it is best we turn in." This would also be more advantageous to him, because for some weird reason, his arm was burning like hell.

Hermione agreed.

"You go on ahead, I'll just bid my parents good night," she said with a smile. Secretly, Draco was saddened. And envious of her and her happy family. His family would be but a speck of dust when put beside Granger's. Sure, they were financially prosperous, but even if he was trained to act stone cold, he couldn't help but envy other _normal_ families. He was still human after all. Maybe this was what had drawn him to Granger. He needed something warm. Something _real_. Granger wasn't perfect, she over thinks, a lot if he might add, and it sometimes makes him wonder if one day, her brain would just overheat because of her abusive use of it. She's too smart. But he knew that he was just intimidated by this intellect. Finally, a girl who knew more than what eye-shadow would be perfect with this or that. Sexist. But it was true. Well not entirely for the whole female population, but at least for those he was momentarily involved with. They were all beauty. All for display. But Granger was different. Somehow he had found an equivalent in her.

As she went to her parents' room, he rushed to his room. The pain was excruciating. Damn it. If this does not stop, he might as well amputate his left arm. He held onto it. And tried all the spells he could think of to remove the pain, if not, at least lessen it. But nothing was working. And things couldn't get any worse because at that moment the door swung open, and lo and behold, Hermione Granger.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, Merry Christmas. Good night," she said as she kissed them. She then hugged them, but found herself holding on for too long. This might be her last Christmas for all she knew. With the looming war, there was no guarantee. Not for her, not for anyone. No one would be spared; not even the innocent muggles, which is why she thought it would be better keeping them in the dark. She'd rather die than see her parents involved in this _event_. Death. She was afraid to die. But she knew that she was more afraid to lose people to death. And though she knew this was inevitable, she preferred to see her parents die in their sleep, naturally of course. Tears were already threatening to fall, so she left their bed. It was her parents' nature to question things, and if they see her crying, they would ask her why. And she would not like to lie to them. But she could not also divulge to them that she was part, and a vital one at that, of a war. She needed comfort, but her parents were out of the question. It was a good thing she had Draco Malfoy. And she decided to go to his room as she fumbled for the door knob to exit this awfully gloomy room, and the matching situation.

If she was looking for comfort, she definitely chose the wrong door, because there was no comfort in the sight of Draco Malfoy's left arm and the mark that looked like it was hissing at her.

He was surprised. Of course he would eventually end things with her, but not this way. But when he thought of it deeply, he realized that he hadn't even planned how he would break up with her. He got too distracted… with her… with them. And it seems fate was too eager to see this break-up, that she put it in her own hands.

She looked at him, angered. No furious, maybe.

No one dared break the uncomfortable silence. And for the first time, the two people who had ready quips, ready answers for everything were unable to find words.

"How could you?" She asked, unable to hold it in anymore.

He was afraid this time would come but he never imagined it would be sooner. But this is it. And he just imagined this as a scene from one of her mother's secret muggle soap opera episodes at home. It would be better this way. At least that's what he told himself.

"Are you still surprised, Granger?" He asked with a sense of animosity.

She was taken aback with his tone. Hermione had never heard him speak to her like this; not until they had gotten together. But she would never be the weak one. She was strong.

"What's this all about Draco?" She asked, using his first name in hopes of getting her message that she still cared for him even though he was branded by the devil incarnate.

"Can't you see, Granger? All this time? Or were you too blinded?" He asked maliciously.

"I thought you were changed," she said, softening a little too much for her likes.

"Well, you thought wrong," he told her firmly. And this shattered her heart to tiny fragments.

"It's not too late, Draco. It never is," she told him, her eyes boring into his. He looked away, afraid that she might see right through his soul and discover that since she entered the room, everything that came out of his mouth was bullshit.

"Ahhh, the Gryffindor pep talk," he laughed maniacally "And here I thought you were the brightest witch of the bunch. You Gryffindors think you can save others, that you can change others. I find it _pitiful _really that up to now you are as gullible as a new born pup. You were the _golden_ _ticket_ Granger. My ticket to get my ranks up. You were my first task."

And here she was, believing that her heart couldn't shatter anymore because it was broken beyond repair. And she couldn't think of how worse things could get for her heart tonight.

He continued. "It was all an act, and I had gotten what I wanted from you, you despicable mudblood,"

That was it. She slapped him across the face. "You can fuck with me all you want, but not with Harry. Get out, Malfoy. Get out!" She said this with disdain. She had been betrayed before, but she had never felt this betrayed.

Draco was surprised, but at least he ended things, and what he told her was somehow around the truth. He gave her one last smirk before turning away. But before he could apparate, he heard her whisper.

"I hope it was all worth getting your ranks up, Malfoy."

* * *

When she heard the pop, her knees finally weakened, and she gave in. Pretending to be tough, even when everything is messed up took up a lot of effort. And she finally allowed herself to be human. To cry. She was a strong-headed girl, but she is still human. And humans were vulnerable. If he was just acting then Malfoy really is a convincing actor. She bought it all and she was stupid. Hermione should've listened to her friends. To Ron, especially. To think of it now, she sacrificed her friendship with Ron just so she could be with Malfoy. And now, she could imagine Ron saying "I told you so" or "We were right, and you should've listened." But what would she give to be with Ron now. Especially Harry. She was on the floor crying. It was the quiet kind of cry. The one that was more painful. She didn't want her parents up. What was she going to say to her parents? Would she tell them the truth? Or would she lie to them of Malfoy's whereabouts? See, she was over thinking again. But it was better to think of these things, than to be reminded of the greatest betrayal she had ever experienced. And on Christmas, when everybody was celebrating the birth of a savior, she was looking for one.

* * *

He had apparated outside. He sure as hell didn't want to go back to that dreadful manor. It was snowing, and the moonlight was his only light. He had remembered her eyes. Those pleading brown orbs that always got through him. Her brimming tears, that she was trying her best not to let fall. He had loved her. God. He had loved her, genuinely. But it would be better this way. And sooner or later, he would face the consequences of loving her: the wrath of his father, and the wrath of Voldemort. It drove him mad when he thought of how much she had changed him. How she had taught him to feel. How she had saved him. One year ago, he would've hexed the person who told him that he would be _too _attached to Mudblood Granger. It was strange. Love. It melted him, and his cold exterior. It was great and at the same time unwanted. It had scared him how much he could _like _one girl, but to love someone? He never even knew he was capable of loving. With what Lucius has been planting to his head since his miserable life, he never would've known until she came. But it hurt more. Why her of all people? Was fate really that pissed at him that she had given him someone unattainable? He would never be able to see her smile again because of him. And it had pained him more that he would be the cause of her tears. Love was making Draco Malfoy out of character. This would be for her own good. Funny how in intending to save her, he was hurting her. Fate really wasn't fond of the young Malfoy. But he smiled sadly, as he pulled the scarf to his neck. It was the only remainder of what was once her warmth. Yes, it would not equal to that warmth, but at least there was something he could hold on to. Something to remind him that once he loved, and was loved. And even if it was for a while, he was grateful for having felt such feeling. Maybe fate was also _good _to him. He smiled sadly, as he braced himself for the consequences of feeling good, and being in love.

* * *

Hermione had woken up with the realization that she could indeed be in the leagues of Moaning Myrtle and her tears. Of course, the pain never eased. But she thought of any spell that could remove the puffiness of her eyes. She decided to not tell her parents of Draco and her breaking up; after all, she had already decided to tell them a _lot _of things about her life. And there was this intention to leave them with a memory of her happy with someone in her life… though that someone was a lying fraud. The twinge of betrayal was still throbbing but she was strong. Yes. She was.

They were not yet awake. She then remembered that she fell asleep in his room. Even the bed smelled like him, still. And he was unable to get his belongings. She took his bag and emptied it, scattering his stuff on the floor. She was not going to act like a bloody heart-broken muggle soap opera girl. She was stronger than this! She decided to burn his things while shouting "Screw you, Draco Malfoy!" But when she looked through the scattered stuff, she felt somewhat guilty. GUILTY? WHY WOULD SHE BE? SHE WAS THE BETRAYED ONE. His clothes smelled like him still. And then there was his infamous Malfoy vanity kit. And then there was a photo of her and him. She wanted to tear it apart because it was all a lie. But when she looked at the back of the photo, scribbled on it were the words, "The best Christmas yet." She felt the tears coming back once more. Was he really acting? Why would he write that on things that she might never even see? To be convincing enough? Deep inside her, she knew that despite of the feeling of betrayal, there was still a tiny fraction of her that wished that she… they… meant something to him. She decided not to burn his things anymore. So this is what it feels like… To have your heart-broken. And the logical Granger proved to herself that the bloody heart-broken muggle soap opera girl was not overrated; if not, not convincing enough, because to have your heart-broken was something _more _than that.

**AN: **Well, what do you think? Share your thoughts with me by **reviewing. **And thank you to everyone who reviewed. As always, it is much appreciated. Comments and feedbacks are love.

Outkasthpfanatic.


End file.
